Yellow Light
by thecolourofgreen
Summary: Enjolras becomes rather curious of the girl that has been following Marius around lately. He gets more than he bargains for when his questions are answered and a friendship starts to grow between them. Modern/College AU.
1. She's Got You High

**A/N:** Okay, wow, it's been a while. I've been aching to write an Enjolras/Eponine (Enjonine? I swear, I still do not know the name of this ship, someone should inform me) fanfiction ever since I've boarded this ship! However, I couldn't come up with a really good plot. I asked people on tumblr what they wanted me to write and people said a college au. So here it is.

Anyway, this is just the beginning, I've actually made an outline of 16 chapters, but then I got stuck, so I decided to post this one first. This is based only on the musical and movie, I have not read the book, do I intend to? Hopefully. I hope to take this slowly, I do not want them falling in love so fast.

**EDIT 01/03/2013:** This chapter has been updated because it has been edited by the lovely, **Penulis**. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Les Miserables, if I did, it would have obviously turned out differently.**

* * *

There she was again, always trailing behind Marius as if she were his shadow. He never seemed to notice how much this girl adored him. All of his friends see it, how she fawned over him every day while he seemingly brushed it aside as if it were nothing. No one knew if Marius was aware of the girl's feelings toward him. All they knew for certain was that every day the pair would enter and perform the same routine.

Marius will say hello to his friends while she will sit down at nearby table, ignoring the gazes of his friends as if they were not there. He will buy her a drink, she will take out a book, and he will move to sit with his friends. Every day he comes in with this girl, who sits at the same table with her books while she waits and watches. Then he would leave and she would soon after, rarely do they go home at the same time.

This was how the boys knew that this girl wasn't with Marius, but pining over him, following him around like a sad, devoted puppy. It was curious, how she so willingly tailed him, and as such had caught the eye of Enjolras. He didn't understand why she would follow this routine when it was obvious that Marius did not return her feelings. Maybe it wasn't even obvious to her and in that case, someone should probably tell her.

It was Friday night. Some of the boys would have parties to attend, but the ones that didn't stayed at the café. It was their spot; the place they met every day just to unwind, talk, have a few laughs, discuss anything that was on their mind. Despite this, there was only one who would be there every night, Enjolras would always be there.

Tonight only Enjolras, Combeferre and Joly were present, the rest had other business to attend. Marius and his shadow enter on cue. She walks over to her table, Marius buys her a drink and the girl pulls out a book, fingers playing with the tips of her dark brown hair as her mind lost in her reading.

"Marius! What brings you here tonight?" Joly asks as Marius sits with them.

"You make it sound like I'm not here every night." He says laughing, taking a swig of his coffee. He sat with his back to his shadow, Enjolras directly in front of him, Joly and Combeferre on either side of him.

"You're not." Enjolras answers dryly. Out of the corner of his eye he spots the shadow looking over at them. Maybe her book was boring her? Maybe she wanted to join the conversation? Well, maybe she should get a life instead of following Marius around all day long. It wasn't that Enjolras disliked Marius, he just thought that Marius was thoughtless and ignorant at times. His shadow was bothersome too, someone always eavesdropping on their conversations.

Marius ignored Enjolras' tone. "Where is everyone tonight?"

"Some girls at the dorms are holding a party, I bet everyone's there." Joly answers, his tone happy and upbeat as ever. Nothing seemed to get the boy down, if you overlooked the fact that his studies in the medical field seemed to be turning him into a hypochondriac.

"What is the point of these social events, other than getting wasted and regretting yet another night of your life?" The others rolled their eyes at Enjolras' comment. Did he always have to ruin everything? Enjolras looked at the shadow to see what her reaction would be to what he had just said, and caught her eye. She looked away so quickly he almost thought he had imagined it. Her eyes were such a deep brown, he could tell they held lots of secrets and, perhaps, bad memories. He is pulled back into the conversation by Combeferre.

"To socialise, to get drunk, to get laid… It's a never-ending list, really." Enjolras scoffs but the others seem to agree with Combeferre and launch into a discussion of what could possibly go down at a party, and why a person would attend one in the first place.

In the background he still sees her. Every few minutes her eyes would dart to their table and linger on Marius, she hadn't flipped the page of her book for a while. Enjolras looked around, was he the only one noticing her there? Yes, it seemed. The others acknowledged the presence of the girl shadowing Marius, yet they never made a comment; not a word. Their apathy bugged Enjolras so much that he took the effort to watch the girl himself, and he had started to notice things about her. How she always wore the same tattered jeans, only changing once in a while into another pair of old tattered jeans. How she owned a pretty old phone, and while he'd only heard it ring twice, each time she had run out of the café to answer it in a massive panic. The books she read were usually borrowed from the library, and those that didn't have library tags on them were terribly old. Her text books (which he had seen her work from a couple of times) were most likely all second hand, as he had seen the frayed edges and highlighted markings by previous owners on the pages.

He had noticed all this, and wanted to know more about the girl herself, but he refuses to approach her. He could ignore her altogether but instead he decides to wait. Wait for someone else to strike up a conversation with the curious girl, and then he would respond accordingly. Until then, he was left to ponder her name.

* * *

**A/N:** So it's not amazing. I never said it was. I don't work on my writing that much anyway. And I'm not going to lie to you by saying that it gets better, I mean, I hope it does, and I believe it does, but it all depends on your opinion of this piece. I hope you continue reading though. Thank you :D


	2. There She Goes

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! Pretty fast too. I mean, considering it being me. I was very, very happy with the response I got for this. Seriously, when I woke up and opened up my email, I was shocked. Thank you guys.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, no romance yet guys, we're taking it slow with this one. You'll have to keep reading! Oh, and my writing hasn't gotten better since yesterday so ... yeah. ONE MORE THING! Sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not exactly known for my wonderful spelling and grammar.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. If I did, would I really be writing this? Really? Really?**

* * *

It's Grantaire that starts the conversation. Curiosity must have finally gotten to him.

"Hey Marius. Who's that?" Grantaire gestures to the girl sitting by the window. She doesn't seem to notice them talking about her.

Marius looks behind him, as if he had no idea who they were talking of. Only when he saw whom they were speaking of, did he realise it was his shadow they were asking about. "Oh. That's Eponine." Not explaining any further about the girl.

"Eponine? What a lovely name for a lovely girl." Grantaire grinned, "You know that she's absolutely head over heals for you right?"

"What?" Marius snorts, "She's just a good friend of mine is all."

"Then why does she always come here with you?" Combeferre jumps in. Everybody's listening now, apparently Enjolras wasn't the only one that wanted to know about this girl. The girl, now known as Eponine, seemed like she was still unaware that they were talking about her, even though the boys had started to hover around Marius, and they weren't exactly being quiet.

Before Marius could answer the questions everyone was spewing at him, Grantaire smirked and stopped everyone from speaking. "Oh. I get it. You're just sleeping with her and-"

"What? No! She's JUST a friend."

"Well she's pretty into you."

Then, all eyes were on Grantaire as he stood up. They all stared, waiting for what he was about to do. He wiped his hands on his jeans and walked towards Eponine. "Grantaire. Man, what are you doing?"

"Just getting aquatinted with the lovely lady." He winks, and then continues walking. He arrives at Eponine's table, but she's too engrossed in her book that she doesn't realise Grantaire practically hovering over her. He waited, to see if she would notice, but nothing seemed to make this girl notice.

He gave up. "Hello." He bared a toothy grin. The other boys were sniggering behind him, watching him make a fool of himself yet again. When Eponine finally realise Grantaire's presence, she froze. So shocked she almost fell out of her seat. She looked back at the other boys and saw Marius, face red with embarrassment. She thinks that it must be some sort of prank they have decided to pull on her. All the times she's been coming here with Marius, never had they once talked to her, or even ask her name. Though, the one that donned a red chequered shirt would catch her eye once in a while. She looked over to see if he was looking, and of course, he was. Waiting, just like all the rest, waiting for her reaction.

"Uh. Hello." She finally replies.

"AH! She speaks!" Grantaire shouts, alarming the whole coffee shop. A blush then grows on Eponine's cheeks, she wasn't used to attention. She's used to being the shadow, the invisible girl. "I thought you'd never answer. Thought you'd embarrass me in front of my friends."

She then laughs, which makes Grantaire's smile even wider, if that were possible. "I don't think you need me to help you with that." She whispers, but the next thing that happens indicated that it could be heard.

And with that, the gang of boys burst into a laughing fit. Eponine looked up, they were all laughing, even the one in the red chequered shirt snuck in a slight laugh or two. The blush on her cheeks grew redder. She looked over to the boy that stood next to her to make sure that he wasn't too embarrassed at what she had just said, she didn't mean to say anything that could have hurt his feelings. However, he seemed to be laughing just as much, maybe even more, than his fellow friends. She felt slightly relieved at his reaction.

"Marius! Where did you find this girl? She's amazing!" Joly said in-between laughs "even Enjolras is laughing." Eponine saw whom he was referring to; it was the red chequered shirt guy. _So that's his name, _she thought.

"I like a quick witted response." Enjolras snaps, as if defending himself, as if laughing was the worse thing he could possibly do.

"Sit with us m'lady." Grantaire bows, causing Eponine to blush some more.

"Thank you" She nods "but it's fine, I don't want to bother you."

"Bothering us? Oh but you won't be bothering us at all!" Grantaire, carefully yet forcefully, grabs her arm and drags her towards the their table. He pulls out a chair and mockingly wipes it 'clean' "A chair for you m'lady." Then lets her sit. Now all eyes were on her. Eponine couldn't help but look down to avoid their glaring eyes; they all stared as if they were waiting for her to do something radical. She supposed they expected her to explode or something, something out of the ordinary. Then again, this day was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

Grantaire claps his hands and then placed one on Eponine's shoulder. "Alright. Eponine, time for you to meet everyone." He gestured to the first person next to him, and then worked his way around, naming each person until he ended back where he started "Let's start here. That's Joly, he's a medical student, always cheerful, also a hypochondriac. Oh, he's also my roommate." Joly smiled and gave a small 'hello'. Eponine was about to reply when Grantaire quickly moved on to the next person, "that's Feuilly, extremely nationalistic, I don't understand. Combeferre, can somehow put up with as his roommate, Enjolras everyday." A small, yet hesitant laugh arose among them, "Bahorel, he has quite the sense of humour, always has a good comeback, Bossuet, nice guy, but full of bad luck. " more laughter, "that there, is Jehan Prouvaire, now you watch out for him, he's one of those romantics. Courfeyrac, dear Marius's roommate and makes sure none of use kill each other." He hesitates when he comes across Marius, and then decides to skip him "Last but not least, the famous Enjolras. If you want to know more about him, you better go find out for yourself." Grantaire grins, satisfied with the work he has done. Eponine looked confused, still trying to remember everyone's faces and matching them with names and the little facts that were just said.

"Let's not forget you, Grantaire," Enjolras suddenly speaks up "Grantaire, resident fool, drunk more than eighty per cent of the time, lives in the moment, follows the cult that people call 'YOLO'" Laughter. More laughter. It didn't faze Grantaire, he knew what Enjolras said was true and he knew that Enjolras wasn't exactly his biggest fan.

"Tell us a bit about yourself then Eponine." Jehan says. Although Eponine nods, she wasn't quite sure what to say about herself. That she wasn't exactly wealthy, that her father is a crook and he didn't want her to go to college. The fact that she was in love with Marius, or … or …

"Well there's not much to say, really."

"Ah, don't lie. Anything's fine. The first thing that comes into your head."

"Well … my favourite colour is green." She shrugs. The boys laugh at Eponine's simple answer.

"Well, we have to start somewhere don't we."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I was going to end with Eponine telling a little about herself, like her major, but I could not decide what subject she would be taking, so, does anyone have an suggestions? They are very much welcome!

Anyway, as I have previously said, I shall be taking this rather slowly. Also, once again, I have not read the book so I'm sorry if something is wrong or different, I truly am sorry.

Okay, until next time!


	3. Talking Bird

**A/N:** So, yeah, I currently have a lot of free time on my hands, so I've been writing this. I'm sorry if later I suddenly stop writing for a while, just this current holiday has given me a lot of time to spare.

Please enjoy this chapter. Please excuse my mistakes and grammar problems. Thank you for those that have followed the story and an even bigger thank you to those that have reviewed! Hugs all around.

Oh, and to** backfromthedead91** that suggested that Eponine to be a Psychology, thank you! I think I'm going to go with that because I have absolutely no idea what else to put her as. So thank you for that, it is much appreciated. And to ** .9**, I actually have not thought about that until you asked! I mean, I was going to mention him, but I'm not sure if he's going to be in this. Although, now that you've mentioned it, an idea or two have popped up into and brain and I'm considering it. Though, one of the ideas is bit risky, let's just see how it goes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or anything to do with it, but that shouldn't be surprising.**

* * *

Her routine had changed over the course of the past few weeks. Instead of scurrying away to the corner of the café, she would join the boys at their permanent table and talk about whatever was the topic of the day. When she entered the café, everyone would cheer her hair, grab and seat for her and make her feel special. It was a different experience for Eponine, no one had ever made her feel special, except Marius of course. Marius saw her when no one else would, and now the boys were doing the same. They welcomed her with such open arms that Eponine couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream. After classes she'd look for Marius as fast as possible, wanting to get to the coffee shop quickly.

"Eponine!" They cheered as she entered the café once again. A smile now plastered across her face would stay there until she had to leave once more. She was happy, she was seldom happy, but now she was, and the very thought of that made her even happier. People wanting to be her friends, talking with her, making inside jokes and laughing together. It was still foreign to her, this concept of friendship; she didn't have a lot of friends growing up.

"How come I don't get cheered when I enter?" Marius complains as he sets his things down. No one answers him as they continue the conversation they were having before the pair entered. Marius shrugs it off and walks up to the counter, Enjolras following behind him. Eponine watches them from her seat; they seemed to be discussing something serious, with Enjolras getting rather mad at Marius, who is trying his best to ignore the other man.

"So why a coffee shop?" Eponine suddenly asks as her attention shifted back to the group of boys sitting with her. She asks so quickly that she doesn't even realise it turning from thought into words. "Why not a bar, or a restaurant, fast food joint? Skate park?" She jokes.

"Well, if we hung out at a bar, Grantaire would have to be put on a leash. He's not good around alcohol." Courfeyrac was the first to answer.

"So I've heard." She laughs at Grantaire, who is now trying to defend himself, even though he knows what they say is true.

"Also the bar's always so noisy. Fast food joints are over rated, plus there's only one near campus, which everyone, and I mean everyone, goes to."

"The coffee shop is convenient. College people rarely come here for a long period of time unless they're on their own. You don't bump into people you know or don't want to bump into, and the coffee's good." Bahorel adds.

"One day, Enjolras asked us to meet him here and we've just, stuck here. All the people that work here know our names." Grantaire jumps in, wanting to be part of the conversation too, not just the core of all bad jokes.

"I don't know if that's something we should be proud of or not." Joly says.

Eponine nods, satisfied with the answer. As the boys venture a different topic, God knows what they are talking about; Eponine is once again starts staring at Marius. Oh how she was deeply in love with him. How he cares for her and makes sure she's all right. But he didn't see her that way, at least she believes he didn't, he actions supported that. Eponine hoped and hoped that maybe, underneath everything he had hidden feelings for her and that he'll confess his love for her too one day and they would end up together and she would be happy. More than happy.

"Eponine!" Someone's hand was waving in her face. She was back to reality. Marius didn't love her, not liked she wanted him to anyway. "You've been staring at Marius for a while." Everyone smirked.

"Uh- I was just wondering what – I mean, they've been standing there for a while and –" she panicked, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Ah, Enjolras is probably just mad at him for something. Don't change the subject! You don't need to hide it, we all know you're infatuated with Marius." She hoped she wasn't as red as she thought she was. Although, she was probably much redder than she imagines.

"Am I that obvious?" they laugh at her.

"The only one that doesn't notice is Marius himself."

"Don't waste your time on him dear Eponine!" Grantaire once again interrupts everyone's flow of conversation. "He's not worth your time! He's doesn't realise what he's missing! You're beautiful and smart and witty, you're practically perfect! He's a fool not to fall for you!"

No one has ever said such nice things about her. Not even Marius. She felt herself being overwhelmed by different feelings. Did he really mean it? Did they all mean it? Because they were all nodding along to the words that Grantaire spoke. Eponine didn't believe them; they were probably just playing with her, poking at her schoolgirl crush on Marius, nothing more. They didn't think that highly of her. They couldn't.

"It's true Eponine. Don't shake your head. I do not understand Marius sometimes. You should be with one of us instead." Grantaire winks at her. "Well, maybe not Enjolras either."

"Yeah, what's his deal anyway? Always so serious and such." Eponine wanted to divert with conversation as fast as she could. She saw this as her chance, she's wasn't actually that curious about this Enjolras character, he could brood all he wanted to for all she cared.

"Urgh, don't mind him. He's got no feelings, he's made of marble."

"Focuses all his time on his studies. It's the only thing he cares about." Combeferre adds.

"Oh, don't forget human rights. He cares a lot about human rights. Try to avoid the topic as much as possible when you're with him, or you'll be hearing it for hours without end." Jehan says. They start jumping into the conversation one by one.

"I mean, I agree with him deeply, the things he says, and they're good speeches, quite convincing actually. Just, not something you want to listen to non-stop. Once in a while is fine, makes you think." Feuilly says.

"He's got passion in his eyes. I admire that from him. But yeah, avoid that conversation if you can." Grantaire reminds her once more. "Oh, and if you have any friends that we could hook him up with, let us know as soon as possible. That guy needs to loosen up. Get drunk. Get laid."

"Rumour is he's never dated before" Eponine sat in shock for a moment. She thought how it was quite impossible for Enjolras, who she has to admit is quite attractive, to never have dated before. She looked over to him and Marius once again. _Never mind, he's really attractive_ she thought. Girls will look twice if he walked pass.

"Really?" she said, shock evident in her voice.

"Those are the rumours, but I bet we'll never hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Too bad. I know a few girls that would be interested" she smiled as she started listing the not-so-long-list of names of acquaintances and not-so-close-friends she had made since arriving here.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, thank you once again for reading. Hope you come back for more :D


	4. I'm Not the One

**A/N:** Hello! How is everyone? I hope well. Well it's currently 11:45pm where I am, and I decided to post the newest chapter since I've written it already.

This chapter is rather short, sorry. Although I still hope that you enjoy it. Okay, no more rambling. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or anything to do with it. **

* * *

It was strange. It wasn't like Marius to wonder off without telling anyone. Eponine had looked around for a good thirty minutes or so looking for him, it was starting to worry her. She thought that maybe he forgot about her, but they met up everyday, how could he? She thought that maybe he had serious business to attend to at last minute, but he would've at least texted her or left a voice mail, missed call, told someone to tell her. Anything. But her did not. Soon she found herself contemplating on whether or not she should head to the café. She decided to go, maybe someone at the café knew of Marius's whereabouts.

As she entered the café, she did not hear the usual cheer or at least the muttering of the boys. Only one of them was present. Enjolras. Was everyone missing today? She saw him, reading the book in his hands, so deeply into it. She knew that he hadn't noticed her come in. Eponine wanted to ask if he knew anything, about Marius or maybe even the other boys, maybe they could lead her to Marius, but she felt scared. Maybe it was because of the things they told her the other day about Enjolras. How he was emotionless, so serious and was practically made from marble. They might of scared her off him a little. However, she was desperate, she needed to finds Marius.

"Hey, uh, Enjolras." She doesn't sit down, just waits for his response. When he doesn't reply, but she knows he can hear her, she continues. "Have, you, uh, by any chance, maybe, uh, seen Marius? Or, uh, know where he is? Maybe, possibly?"

He barely looks up from his book and answers with a simple, "No." He then goes back to reading his book. Eponine knew he was emotionless and all the things that the other had told her, but they didn't tell her that he was rude too. In fact, they specifically said that for someone that doesn't feel much, he could be a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be. She supposed that this wasn't one of those times. She thought that maybe she should've known better than to disturb him when he was reading. Then again, it was just a simple question, no need for such rudeness.

He doesn't do anything, or ask her to sit down. Nothing. Literally nothing. It was starting to tick her off. "Hey, there's no need for you to be so rude about it. It was just a question."

He sighs and puts on the book. She notes how carefully he sets it on the table. "Hey, look. I don't care about your lonely soul and your undying love for the guy that obviously doesn't even like you back in such a way. I'm just trying to help you out, help you stop wasting your time on him. Maybe you don't know that he doesn't care for you in the way you care for him, so I'm here, telling you this, informing you. So stop wasting your time looking for him when you could be doing other, more respectable things."

That set her off. Eponine stared at him with such disgust. How could he even think he had the right to say such things? Just because he did not understand the feelings she felt did not mean he could judge her. She felt like shouting at him, maybe put in a little slap across the face, because he deserved that right now. Instead, she calms herself down and asks, "Oh really? And what should I be doing instead" she doesn't hide the bitterness in her voice. He catches on, she knows he does.

"Oh, I don't know, studying, reading, working for a cause. Anything really."

Just as she's about to shout at him about how he doesn't know anything about her, how he doesn't know what troubles she has been through, the one person she was trying to find steps into the café. Marius.

His breathing is heavy, like he just ran a marathon. He's sweating, but at the same time smiling so much. He looked much brighter than usually, as if he had just had an epiphany and was here to preach about it to the world. Little did Eponine know, that it was something along the lines of that.

A smile instantly grew on Eponine's face. All the things she was about to say to Enjolras had been erased from her mind. Only the thought of finally knowing where Marius is was in her head.

"Marius!" She beamed as he walked towards her and sat down in front of Enjolras. Eponine took the chair next to him. He smiles at her and then starts to talk.

"I have wonderful news! But I also need your help. Will you?" Marius was now holding Eponine's hand. She couldn't be happier. She was only half listening to what Marius had said, all her thought were about the hands that currently held hers.

"Of course! I'll help you with anything." Her voice giddy and excited.

"Oh Eponine, thank you. This might be the start of something wonderful. I hope it is. I pray it is. Eponine, I don't know what came over me. There I was, waiting at our normal place" She sighed when he said 'our normal place', "and then it happen. Slapped me across the face."

Slapped across the face? Eponine was confused, did someone really slap Marius? And why was he so happy about it?

"Marius, cut to the chase already, what the hell are you going on about?" Enjorlas asks, obviously annoyed at Marius's rambling.

Marius must not have been aware that Enjolras was actually listening to what he was saying.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Well I-I expected everyone to be here, but I suppose I cannot hold it in any longer."

"So what is it?" Eponine asks.

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! Interaction! How wonderful, the story is actually going somewhere. Thank you for reading! Hope you come back for more!

On another note, why do I not have friends that I can fangirl with? Seriously. That's why I spend so much time on the internet, on tumblr, on my phone. It's unhealthy, but sometimes I just need to share these emotions with someone. Urgh.


	5. The Writer

**A/N:** Unfortunately, it's a rather short chapter. However the chapter after this is pretty long.

Once again, thank you so much for your kind reviews. You guys are so sweet. I look forward to them and they just make me feel good :) To **Drowl** and **CAdreaming555**, let us fangirl together! Do you guys have tumblr? Mine is on my profile if you seriously want to fangirl together (I literally have no one to do this with in non-internet life, it sucks.)

Anyway, there's more Enjolras/Eponine interaction coming up, doing worry, it's coming. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Enjolras had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter. The look on Eponine's face mixed with the joy beaming out of Marius. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"W-what?" Eponine whispered, almost to herself more than anyone else.

"In love 'Ponine. Have you ever felt it before? Have you ever been in love?" It stabbed Eponine right in the heart when he said that. "I know it's fast and I only saw her for a few seconds, but it was love. Love at first sight."

Eponine couldn't believe what she had just heard. Marius was in love. With someone that wasn't her. She wanted to cry and scream and remind herself what a fool she was, but she couldn't, at least not at this moment. At least not now. Later, she could cry later in the comfort of her dorm room. Her roommate will just have to live through it. She didn't care.

"Oh she's wonderful. She had beautiful blonde hair" Blonde. Blonde. Eponine knew she couldn't compete with that. Her roommate was blonde, and so stunningly beautiful, "And she was like an angel. Oh 'Ponine, you'll help me right?"

"Of course" she whispered, as she looked away to hide the tears that were brimming her eyes.

Enjolras was now confused. Why would she do that for him? Why would she help him look for this love of his when she was in love with him? It didn't make sense to him.

"Please help me find her. She's blonde and has –"

"A face of an angel" she smiled sadly.

"Exactly! And she was wearing this beautiful black dress-" Eponine thought to herself. Her roommate is blonde, and today her roommate wore a simple black dress. Could it be the very same person? She needed to know more about this girl before jumping to conclusions. It couldn't be. It couldn't be her rich, beautiful roommate, could it? "And her eyes. God! Her eyes were a green, yet also a mix of grey and blue. 'Ponine, I need to find this girl as soon as possible."

Green. Yet grey and blue at the same time. Yes, it really was her roommate wasn't it? Out of all the people, it had to be the person she was forced to live with. Not that she was a bad person, she was actually quite nice to Eponine and they would always talk to each other at the end of the day about what they had been up to recently. However she was already of everything her roommate was, everything Eponine believed she wasn't.

Only a photo can prove it to be true or not.

"Don't worry Marius, I'll look out for her."

"Thank you so much, I owe you for this. I won't forget." Eponine smiled, if doing this for Marius made him happy, then she'd do it all the time if she had to. She loves to see Marius happy. If he was happy, then so was she.

"Wait a minute. What you're saying is that you haven't even spoken to the girl? You don't even know her name?" Enjolras interrupts them both. Eponine catches a hint of bitterness in his voice; she wonders why he feels so strongly about the subject. Or maybe he just wanted to laugh at how naïve Marius was acting.

Marius gulps and looks away, "Well … yes. Not that I'd expect you to understand." An awkward silence then hung in the air. Marius soon excuses himself, claiming that he would continue him quest of finding the mysterious girl he had fallen head over heels for.

It was even more awkward after Marius left. Eponine wanted to cry and just forget all about what had just been said, she wanted to go back to thinking she had a chance with Marius. Enjolras had stopped reading, and was now just staring at Eponine. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. Sorry? Would that be a logical thing to say? Especially after he had just laughed at her feelings towards Marius. He decided to speak first.

"You know you don't have to do that for him." He tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"But I want to. If it makes him happy, then I'll be glad to do it." She holds back tears, hoping that her voice does not crack.

It made Enjolras's blood boil, what Marius had done, and what Eponine had agreed to do. The nerve! Marius was more stupid and blind than he had calculated. As much as Eponine's infatuation disturbed Enjolras, he could not believe what she will be going through when Marius does find the girl.

"You're stupid you know that?" the sternness in his voice surprises Eponine. "You're stupid enough to accept such a request? Marius is already an idiot enough as he is, but asking you to do something like that for him? Why? Why do you do things?"

"If you knew love, then you would know that you will do anything for the one you love. Even if it means breaking your own heart in the process." She raises her voice, tears now clearly rolling down her face, "I do not expect you to understand. Good day, Enjolras."

And with that she left.

As Eponine exited, the boys had finally arrived at the café. A few of them greeted Eponine, but she rushed past them so fast that the words never reached her ears.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Joly asked when he saw Enjolras, just staring at the door.

* * *

**A/N:** More interaction! Rejoice! I just want to explain why Enjolras is kind of a ... douche. It's because that's the way I imagine him. In other fanfictions I've read, he's just the most gentleman and sweetest person, don't worry, that side of him will come out eventually. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. People Help The People

**A/N:** Hi guys! I would just like to say that you guys are all extremely nice and sweet. I love getting reviews and you're just so awesome. Thank you so much for following, favouriting, reviews and of course actually reading the story. Thank you.

This chapter is longer than any of the other ones that I've written. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. Though it would be nice if I did.**

* * *

It had only been a day and Eponine was being bugged by Marius non-stop about this girl. Although, Eponine liked all the attention that he was giving her. She had finally found a picture of her roommate and herself; it was taken on the first day, when people were just moving in. Her roommate's father had asked for a photo of the both of them together. Soon after, her roommate had posted it as her new profile picture on Facebook. Apparently she had been home schooled for her whole life and was just really glad to be making new friends.

Now the picture was saved on her phone and was ready to show to Marius. She didn't understand why he didn't just go on her profile to find her roommate, not that Eponine had many friends on the social networking site or anything.

She spotted him, waiting at the same place he usually would, but this time he was looking for something, and that something wasn't her. She could see him looking out into the hallways, hope in his eyes. She wouldn't be there, Eponine checked. Eponine had started a conversation with her the previous night, asking about her day and what she planned to do the next. Her roommate then told Eponine her schedule for the next day, and according to that, she wouldn't be anywhere near this hallway at this time today. She also saw the beautiful black dress Marius had mentioned laying on the bed that night, and it was beautiful, simple yet beautiful, just like the person who wore it. Eponine sighed; she knew she couldn't compete with that. Her roommate was a nice girl, respectable and not to mention was quite rich. Even though she could be a little spoilt at times, that could be blamed on the fact that she's an only child, she only has her father and that she was home schooled her whole life. Other than that, she was a genuinely nice person that cared about helping others.

"Marius."

"'Ponine! So have you found her?" He doesn't even ask about her day, or what's new with her. Eponine thought to herself if Marius was even the same person she was in love with. But then he reached for her hands, and held him, which lifted her spirits once more. Just a simple touch and she was melting in the palm of his hands once more.

As much as she doesn't want to, she lets her hands out of his to take out her phone. "Is this her?" She proceeds by showing the photo she had saved earlier that day. Eponine and her roommate stood side by side, smiling, with their new room as the backdrop.

A grin spread across Marius's face. "'Ponine! You did it! That's the girl! How can I ever thank you?" he gives her a hug, which then makes her turn into jelly. She could stay like this forever. "'Ponine," he looks at the picture once more, "is that you with her?"

"Yeah" you could hear the smile in her voice.

"So you know her then?" and the excitement in his.

"Yes."

"So you can introduce me?!" And with that Eponine was sent back to reality. A reality where Marius did not love her, he had not hugged her out of romantic affections. She was in fact looking for a girl that could win these affections from Marius. He would never love Eponine, especially not after introducing him to her roommate.

"O-of course."

"Well you have to tell me all about her." She nods, agreeing to his request "let's go to the café, I feel like I need to thank you, I'll buy you something. How does cake sound?"

She smiles, "delicious."

* * *

As they arrive at the café it starts to drizzle slightly. Enjolras is at his usual spot, he tells the two that the others might not come because of the rain. Marius goes to counter to buy them some drinks and food while Eponine sets herself down and sits across from Enjolras.

"Did you find her?" Enjolras asks, not even looking up from his book. It's a different book from the one he was reading yesterday, he must've finished that one already. The other boys had told Eponine of Enjolras's ability to read extremely quickly.

"Yes."

Before Enjolras could continue the conversation, Marius came back, juggling a slice of cake and two drinks in his hands. "So tell me everything you know about her." He says as he sits down. "Hey Enjolras. Turns out that 'Ponine here knows the girl!"

Enjolras looks up and makes a face that said that he really did not care, then goes back to his book.

"Well actually, she's my roommate." Marius became extremely shocked while Enjolras pulled another face. This time his face looked like he felt sorry for Eponine. "Her name is Cosette."

"Cosette! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Marius almost shouted, which he then received stares from the strangers that sat amongst them. His expression then told Eponine to carry on.

"Well I'm not that close to her. We talk sometimes."

"Then just tell me what you know." He was impatient. A trait that didn't suit him.

"She was home-schooled for her whole life until now. Lived only with her father, I don't know about a mother, never asked. They move around a lot. Therefore, not a lot of friends until now, I suppose. Her father is really, really protective of her." Marius made a face, "But he's extremely nice. It's almost scary. And that's all I know about her."

Marius, who is quite satisfied with the information she provided, lit up once again, "Can I meet her? Introduce me to her. Right now. I want to meet her as soon as possible. I don't think I can hold back this feeling."

"Marius stop being so dramatic." Enjolras said.

"Well, this weekend she's going out of town with her father to 'help the needy' or something. I think she left, maybe about, an hour ago."Eponine replies.

"Well then promise me. The minute you see her, you will call me and introduce me to her. Promise?"

She smiles once more, she loved seeing him so happy. "Of course I will Marius. Anything for you."

"I am forever in your debt 'Ponine." He hugs her once more. She melts once again. "Then I will go. Courfeyrac asked me to help him with something. See you later?"

"See you later." He then disappears into the rain, which had grown stronger.

Then it was the two of them left. Enjolras and Eponine. Not many words had been conversed between them, but the ones that had been where not exactly pleasant. She thought about leaving, but the rain seemed so hard that she might just wait until it had decreased. The bad thing was that, after being so caught up with Marius and Cosette she had forgotten to pack a few things today. Her lunch, her binder and most importantly, her books. She had textbooks and notepads but they weren't exactly fun reading materials. Eponine thought it was better than staring at nothing and just thinking about what she would tell Cosette when she came back to the dorms, and how she would introduce Marius and Cosette. And how she would stop her heart from falling apart while still holding a smile because deep inside her, she knew that they were perfect for each other and will not let this opportunity for love, go. So homework it was. As she started taking out her items, Enjolras decided to start a conversation.

"So you find the girl, turns out it's your roommate. Yet you still go through and tell Marius. I'm just appalled." Eponine noted that he did actually sound genuinely upset. It sounded like it stressed him out and he just couldn't bear it. Like it was such a heavy weight on him.

"You do not have the right to comment on my actions. You do not understand." She was still upset over their previous conversation.

He puts down his books. She was waiting for the next words about to come out of his mouth, and they are not what she expects, "Well I understand you're hurt."

It puts them in an even more awkward situation. He's right, Eponine knows he is right, but she didn't believe that he said such a thing. Enjolras, a man that is supposed to have no feelings, could he possibly understand what she feels? Was he trying to relate to her? What was this game he was playing? Didn't they fight the other day? It confused Eponine to no end.

Then, a little voice comes out of Eponine, "Maybe, just maybe, if I help Marius, he will see what I have done for him. Then, maybe he will fall in love with me, the same way I have fallen for him." She confessed.

Enjolras just rubs his temple and replies, "I don't understand you. I probably will never understand you. But either way, you're just too naïve and your plan doesn't even make sense."

"I know" she squeaks, "I just want to believe that it will work."

The thunder then interrupts them. Eponine thought that she'd never get home at this rate. She sees across from her that Enjolras was packing, ready to leave.

"You want a ride?" he pointed to the car waiting in front of the café. It had a beautiful red paint job that just gleamed in the rain.

"You park your car in front of the café?" was all she could say. He shrugged; explaining how he would always end his day at the café, so might as well park it there since it was still on school property.

"Unless you want stay here. But it's getting dark, I know you walk home, and by what you just told Marius, I believe you live at the dorms, and I know how far the dorm is. So, do you want a ride?" He was giving good arguments. The rain didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon and it was getting dark. She also did not bring her coat, which she started to curse herself for doing. But why was he being so nice?

"Why are you being nice?"

"Just thought you don't want to get your textbooks to get wet."

* * *

"So is it true?" She doesn't look at him; instead she watches the heavy rain outside the window.

He's surprised that she's the one to break the silence. He looks over to her for a second, watching her watch the rain, "Is what true?"

"The rumours. Everything the boys tell me about you."

"And what is it, that they told you about me?"

"That you're made of marble," she hears him laugh a little, "that you only focus on your studies. That you've never dated before." The last sentence coming out in a mere whisper.

"I'm not sure about the marble part, however the rest are true."

"So you have never loved?"

"Other than my parents, no. Not deeply. I have harboured feelings for women, I am only human, but not in a way that they would love me back. Or how you pine over Marius."

"So, no dates?" he shakes his head.

"There is no time for that. There are bigger things to worry about. The nation. The government. Human rights. I want the nation to move forward, to become better. Before that happens, I'm not sure if I can do anything for myself." He didn't know why, but it felt so natural to speak to Eponine. He felt good when he shared his emotions and thoughts with her.

Eponine was quite surprised with his answer. Maybe he was starting to show the softer side of him, the one the boys had told her about, the side that she had not seen yet. "Love will strike you when you least expect it. I won't be surprised if you start feeling these feelings very soon." She wants to ask about his plans for the future, what he will do to make his ideas and visions into a reality. But before she can continue, he stops the car.

"We're here."

It's hard to see through the rain, but Eponine could see the slight outline of her dorm.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. You want me to take you in?"

"No!" she doesn't want to bother him anymore "No, no, it's fine. I don't want you to get wet."

"I can use an umbrella."

"No, it's fine, stay in the car."

"At least take the umbrella." She gives in and takes it from him.

"Thank you. Again."

"Don't mention it, really." He waits for her as she checks the contents of her bag, making sure she did not forget anything. When she is ready to go out he bids her goodnight, "Have a good night Eponine."

"You too. See you tomorrow?"

He pauses a bit, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** Nice Enjolras? I think he's just starting to feel sorry for her. Don't worry, he still doesn't like Marius very much. And you can probably tell that I'm not exactly Marius's number one fan. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!


	7. Alone Apart

**A/N:** Aaahhhh, you guys are too nice. Thank you so so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting. Just seeing my email be filled with messages about this makes me delighted. Anyway, once again, thank you, and I hope you keep reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. Sad but true.**

* * *

Eponine had too many things on her mind. She had to juggle schoolwork, and her now growing social life, and her non-existent love life, as well as how she had for some reason, decided that it was good time to start looking for part time jobs. It was now Tuesday, the weekend had passed and she had not seen Marius since the day she shown him a picture of Cosette, and he did not answer his phone nor the text messages she sent him. Cosette had returned from her trip with her father, but informed Eponine that she would once again be going on another trip, but this time for the entire upcoming weeklong holiday.

"You're welcome to come if you wish. I don't like the idea of my father being all alone, and since I have the week off, I might as well spend it with him." Cosette offers as she contemplates on which dress to wear for the day. Eponine couldn't help but be jealous of the other girl's wardrobe. How it was so picturesque and elegant. What seemed like a never-ending collection of dresses and other items of clothing lay in her closet. The beautiful range of colour. Whereas Eponine was stuck with her three tattered jeans, some shirts and her favourite brown coat. She wondered whether Cosette ever wondered about the lack of assorted clothing, she probably had Eponine's wardrobe memorised by now.

"It's alright, I think I'll look for a job."

"Oh, I hear there's an opening at that café you like to go to. Have you tried there?"

"Really? I haven't. Well, thanks for the information."

"No problem." She finally decides on a dress and starts her morning routine. "So Eponine, we haven't talked in a while. How have you been?"

Eponine didn't want to talk about this with Cosette, especially since she was part of the problem Eponine was facing. "Uh, let's just say I've been better."

Cosette spun around quickly, "School trouble?" she shook her head, "No, no. Boy trouble." Her lips formed into a sort of, evil smirk.

Eponine just nodded. There was no point in denying it. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh but we never talk Eponine! And this seems like a good topic to start with." She did this puppy dog/Disney princess look that she had perfected to try and make Eponine give in and tell all of her secrets. But Eponine was not giving in, if she started talking about it, she might not be able to stop, and Cosette was definitely NOT the person to talk about it to.

"How about a different topic. I have a friend that wants to meet you." Eponine tried her best to smile. She succeeded, thanks to all those years of putting on a fake smile to make people believe she was happy with her life and what she had. It was a look she had mastered a long time ago. Her roommate's eyes widened.

"Me?" the surprise clearly evident in her tone of voice, "Me? Someone wants to meet me?"

"He says he saw you in the hallway." Eponine thought that she had to tell her sooner or later, and maybe sooner was better so Marius wouldn't bug her about it. "Says you're like an angel. Wants to meet you as soon as possible."

"He did not say that!"

"He did."

"I-I don't know what to do. I've never had a boyfriend before, let alone a person be interested in me."

"Well that makes the two of us."

"When can I meet him?"

Eponine took in a deep breath. It was really happening, she was setting up her perfect roommate and the guy she was in love with. "Tonight? I'm going to café, he will probably be there."

"I'll meet you there at six?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh, I'm so excited! I need to re-think I'm clothing options!" And with that, Cosette opened her wardrobe once again.

* * *

Cosette had left for classes; Eponine didn't have any until later that day. She was going to cry, there was no one to stop her from doing so. Maybe Enjolras was right, maybe she was a stupid, naïve girl. It was her fault anyway, for agreeing to do such things. She just loved seeing Marius so happy and full of life. The way he smiled like never before.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hello?" She tried to hide the fact that just seconds ago she was crying.

"'Ponine!"

"Marius!" She could help but smile. He was calling her. She was on the phone with him.

"'Ponine, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

She was now giddy and giggling, her voice full of excitement. "So I've made you worried have I?" She couldn't help but feel joy from knowing that Marius was actually thinking about her. She thought that maybe Enjolras was wrong; maybe Marius could love her after all.

"Of course! I want to know when I can meet Cosette! She's all I've been thinking of." That was a stab to her heart. Cosette. Of course, how could she not see that coming.

"Cosette. Right. She's coming to the café tonight, I told her about you."

"You did?! Then I shall be there tonight."

"6 o'clock."

"Right, 6. Thank you so much for this 'Ponine!."

"Anything for you."

Just before he was about to finish the call he calls out to Eponine once more, "'Ponine! Before I forget, I'm using Courfeyrac's phone. I kind of lost mine. So if you need anything, just call this one, or whoever."

"Oh, okay" she hadn't even noticed.

"See you tonight."

"See you."

* * *

After classes Eponine rushed to the café, she hoped that the job Cosette informed her about was still available. As she entered she noticed Enjolras, Bahorel, Joly, Lesgle (or Bossuet, or whatever they felt like calling him at the moment) and Jehan sitting at their usual table. She walked in just in time to see Bossuet spill him coffee on himself, and they other boys chime in with an "oooohhhhhh". She smiled and walked up to the counter. Luckily enough the job was still available, and that no one had actually asked about the job yet. It was as if it were meant to be.

"Eponine! What are you doing over there? Come here!" Joly was the one to ask. Then they all looked at her and keep asking her to come over. She gave in and did so.

"Hello boys. " She sat herself next to Jehan, who was in the middle of writing another one of those beautiful love poems that he was famous for.

"Well look at you Eponine, coming to the café without Marius." Bahorel teased. "What were you doing over there? Chatting up the barista? Over Marius already?"

She laughs, "If you must know I was applying for a part time job."

"A job?"

"A job."

"A job. Well good for you."

"Hey barista guy! You better give this girl the job or we won't come here anymore!" Bossuet shouted, the rest of them soon following him with a bunch of 'yeah!', 'you better' and 'well Enjolras might still come'.

"So anything new with you, dear Eponine?" Jehan asks

"I've set up Marius with my roommate."

A moment of silence dawns between them, then they burst with so many questions that Eponine can't hear words, only the sounds coming out of their mouths. She catches on to a few things. She realises that Marius must have told them about Cosette and how she's her roommate. They ask her when, where, why. So many questions that it overwhelms her. Just before she can say anything, Enjolras slams his book onto the table.

"Can you idiots shut up for a moment? I'm trying to read." He then picks up his book once again, and starts reading.

"Anyway … let's start with why." Joly suggests.

"Because he asked me to."

"Because he's a blithering idiot and so is she for that matter." Enjolras adds, not once looking up from his book.

"Where and what time?"

"Today. Here. 6 o'clock."

"It's 5:30."

"And I can't just leave because I have to introduce them."

Eponine's head began to hurt just from thinking about it. She was starting to believe Enjolras's words. How she's an idiot and how it's all her fault in the first place. But Marius was so happy, so very happy with the things that she had done for them. And because of that, she became happy too.

* * *

6 o'clock was nearing and Cosette had just arrived. Marius was running late, like usual. Eponine had just finished introducing the boys to Cosette, and they sat together and waited at another table as Eponine thought it was weird having all these boys feel sorry for her while Cosette sat right there beside her.

"So which one of these boys are you having boy troubles with?" Cosette asked as she took her first sip of the café's coffee, "Oh, this stuff is pretty good. No wonder you come here a lot."

Eponine doesn't answer the question, "yeah, I hope I get the job."

"Oh, you'll get it. Don't worry. Now don't dodge the question."

She was about to make up another excuse, or to keep talking about her possibly new job, when the very person they were waiting for came strolling in. Marius.

"Oh. That's him." Eponine couldn't help but smile when she saw him, brighter than ever, giddy with excitement. It wasn't for her, she knew it, but she'd like to believe it was.

"'Ponine! And you must be Cosette!" he forgets all about saying hello to his friends when he catches the eye of the blonde girl he had been fawning over.

Cosette giggles. It's such a wonderful giggle, fit for the perfect girl. Eponine introduces them to each other, Marius kisses Cosette's hand and Eponine feels like crying once more. She then excuses herself, the two hardly noticing her disappearance.

"Hey. Eponine." One of the boys calls out to her. "Come sit with us." They must of felt sorry for her, after seeing Cosette and Marius hit it off so well.

Eponine shakes her head and looks down, trying to hide her tears from her friends, "Thank you, but I have to get going." She ran off, out of the café, heading straight back home.

Once out, she let it all go. All of her emotions, she didn't care anymore. Marius now had Cosette, and Eponine knew that she did not have any chance with him. Yet she still loved him, and every time he would speak to her, she would light up like a light bulb.

Then the rain started to fall. She thought that at least it hid her tears. She didn't care anymore, now she realised that she really was all alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Eponine's crying all the time. Meh, girl needs to get her emotions sorted anyway. Oh, and I know the whole 'barista' thing is pretty cliche by now, but it works, so I kept it. Also, as much as I don't like Marius, I actually really like him and Cosette together, I can't imagine them with anyone else. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy this and I hope you come back to read more! Thank you :D


	8. Only Ones Who Know

**A/N:** Yeah, I have a lot of time on my hands. I should probably do something.

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and follows, and basically just reading it. I am grateful. Anyway, depending on how I feel and how people feel about this chapter, I might post another chapter tonight. Well, tonight in my time, I'm not sure about the time different between here and ... everywhere else.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. **

* * *

The night after Marius and Cosette's first meeting, Eponine had come home and cried herself to sleep. She didn't care anymore, about anything, about Marius or Cosette, or how they will probably become the most beautiful couple there ever was, and end up having beautiful children. No, no she didn't think about that. She didn't think about how the boys wanted to tell her it's going to be okay or how she had some school work she hadn't finished. Nothing. All she wanted to do was forget. But forgetting was easier said than done.

She suddenly awoke in the middle of the night when Cosette had arrived.

"Oh! Did I wake you! Sorry sorry sorry!" she flipped the lights back off and tried to be as quiet as possible. Eponine rubbed her eyes, hoping that Cosette would not notice how swollen they were. Gladly she didn't.

"It's fine." All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and forget all about what had happened. However, Cosette wasn't letting it go just yet.

"Eponine! Eponine! How can I ever thank you? He's perfect, absolutely perfect. Oh thank you so much Eponine!" Cosette tackled her roommate and gave her the biggest hug she had ever received. For some reason, Eponine couldn't hate Cosette. She was so genuinely sweet and nice, and she wanted to talk to Eponine whenever she could. There was no bad in this girl, and there was nothing to hate. Only the fact that she was probably with Marius, and Eponine did conclude that that was partly her doing.

"No worries. It's nothing. The boy couldn't stop raving about you."

"Thank you. Really." Cosette hugs her once more, "I'm glad to know you. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Eponine couldn't help but smile and hug her back. A friend? The word was foreign to Eponine. Sure the boys at the café were her friends, but a friend that was a female. Someone that wouldn't look down on her and wouldn't laugh at everything she did. She wanted to be Cosette's friend. She really did like Cosette.

"Why don't you tell me what happened. What did you think about him? I can tell you're just dying to spill everything." Cosette's squealed and poured her heart out to Eponine, who secretly agreed with the many things that Cosette had to say. That night they ended up gossiping and talking into the night.

* * *

Later, Eponine found out that she had got the job at the café. It excited her, working and earning money, God knew how much she needed that money. She was currently on a full scholarship, everything would be paid for, but she still wanted some more money for herself. Her parents didn't support her in any way. If it weren't for the scholarship she wouldn't even be at a university. Her parents were crooks, a family tree she wasn't so proud of. She had a little brother, Gavroche. Everyday she would think of him, how he was and what he was currently doing. He ran away from home as soon as he could, winding up in various foster homes. He was a troublemaker, moving around a lot. Though, it seemed to make him much happier then when he was with their parents. Eponine would keep a tab on him, checking in on him, making sure he was being fed and being treated well. Luckily he always ended up with nice foster families, he just always found a way to cause trouble. Ever since entering college, Eponine had a harder time to check on her brother. She sure did miss him.

She had had the job for about two weeks now. She had gotten used to how everything worked and now to make drinks. The manager seemed to like her and she enjoyed her job. It wasn't a stressful job, and she could always count on the boys to be there if she ever got lonely. There was only one problem with the job. Marius and Cosette would always have their dates there.

Cosette had mentioned to her something about the place being their sacred meeting place, and how she had believed it was special. Eponine couldn't just leave whenever she saw them enter; she was working and needed the money. She'd try her best not to look at them make googly eyes at each other but she couldn't help but look at them once in a while. How she wished she were Cosette. Every few days, she'd watch them from behind the counter. They laughed and talked for hours. Sometimes when she couldn't take it she would go to the back for a minute or two and just have a little cry. It would help sometimes, just to let out her emotions.

Today was some sort of special day. Cosette and Marius were being extra giggly and happy. It disgusted her. She wants to be Cosette, more than anything, she wants to be Cosette. Laughing and talking and giggling. Being perfect. Then it happened. They kissed. Right in front of her. They hadn't kissed while she was looking at them yet, and judging by the way they stared into each other's eyes, it seemed to be their first kiss together. Which Eponine thought was strange because they were all lovey-dovey all the time. Then the kissing wouldn't stop. It wasn't a full make out session, but still, it hurt Eponine like nothing else had. Little pecks and laughs in between. She felt like going to the back to cry, but someone had come up to her.

"Hey Eponine. You okay?" It was Grantaire, she hadn't seen him in a while, and the others claimed that he was out getting wasted as usual. Eponine just nodded, even though it was clear that she wasn't okay at all. "Eponine, how's your job? You like it?" He was trying to distract her, she could tell, especially since he placed himself in a position that would make Eponine look a direction that was not facing the kissing pair.

Eponine nodded again, she accidently lets out a tear. "Hey, hey" Grantaire reaches out to wipe it away, "Eponine, don't mind them. Let's just, go somewhere. You wanna go to a party after this? Or a bar? Somewhere where I can drink, basically."

She lets out a strangled laugh; "On a weekday?" she shakes her head.

"Well I tried, right? Gotta give me props for that." Soon other boys were coming up to her, asking her about random things. Jehan asked her of her opinion about his latest poem and if this girl he had his eye on would enjoy it. To which Eponine replied that any girl would be lucky to inspire him to write such things. Joly had asked if she wanted to have dinner with him and his girlfriend, but Eponine had to decline because claimed that she had things to do.

After another half-an-hour of watching Marius and Cosette basically suck each other's face, they left without a goodbye. Soon everyone followed. Each one of them tried their last attempt to get Eponine to cheer up before leaving. A few of them got a small laugh or 'thank you', but nothing seemed to get her back on her feet. They all sighed and only Eponine and Enjolras were left.

Eponine's shift was almost over, she was doing her last few chores before getting ready to leave.

"You need a ride home?" he's the only person not to mention anything about Cosette or Marius, the only one not trying to cheer her up. Not that Eponine expected that from him.

She's silent for a moment, her head down, not wanting to look into his eyes. Her hands were furiously cleaning the mug that she held, going over the same spot over and over again. Finally she nods and says in the tiniest whisper, "That would be wonderful. Thank you"

* * *

On the car ride home she cries. Little sobs, but she knows that he can hear her because it's a silent night and the radio's not playing. She didn't care that he was seeing her in such a state, when did Enjolras ever care about her? Except when there's books and rain involved. However he doesn't say a thing, not even an uncomfortable cough or a sign that he was aware that she was crying. He just sat there in silence, letting her cry all she wanted.

The car stopped, but the rain had just started. "You still have that umbrella?"

She nods, "I'm sorry I haven't given it back, I keep forgetting."

He shakes his head, "no, it's fine. Keep it."

As much as she wanted to decline his offer, she didn't feel like arguing with him tonight. There were other things on her mind. "Thank you." She took out her umbrella, but they were both aware that she was speaking of him letting her cry while they drove over to the dorms. Eponine was thankful that he let her do that before she had to face Cosette again. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Eponine." Before she closed the door, he calls out to her again, "Hey. If you need anything, just-just don't hesitate to ask. One of the boys will be willing to help. Or if you need someone to talk to."

"Of course." And by 'one of the boys', Eponine secretly knew that he meant himself, but she wasn't sure if he, himself knew.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** We're actually getting somewhere! Don't worry, there's a lot of interaction between Enjolras and Eponine in the coming chapter. Don't worry. So much that I thought it might be going a little overboard. Hopefully not because I don't feel like re-writing. Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Hope you guys come back for more! :D


	9. Some Boys

**A/N:** So yesterday I said I might've put up another chapter, and I did not. I don't know why I didn't (maybe because videos from the In The Heights reunion concert were posted last night, which got me excited, maybe I was distracted by that), but I'm posting one now. Good news is, instead of writing one chapter yesterday, I wrote three so ... I'm good for the time being.

Also, thank you for all the favouriting, following and reviewing. I just love getting those, and I especially love your feedback. Makes me smile. And don't worry guys, this is the chapter that starts it all. 9 Chapter's too late, but it's here. **tlabigail **also asked me if too put more Grantaire/Eponine moments. Don't worry, it'll come. I just can't tell you when because that's a spoiler.

Now, I'm not overly fond of this chapter, but it was a mix of, I wasn't bothered to re-write, and I couldn't come up with something better, and this is probably the only way I could write it. So I'm sorry if it's a bit weird.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Marius had lost his phone. She was aware, he had told her. But when Cosette had gone to spend some time with her father yet again, Marius had no other means of communication except through a phone. The vacation house Cosette was staying in with her father did not have Internet. Eponine thought this was normal; people did not spend too long at vacation houses that they needed the Internet. But that's when it all went from bad to worse. The only person to have Cosette's cell phone number was indeed Eponine. Everyone thought that Marius must have been really blind. So blind, that he could ask Eponine for such a thing. It's been two days without Cosette, and Marius had been texting and calling her non-stop, with Eponine's phone.

When the boys found out about this, they were furious at Marius. Telling him how he could do such a thing. Marius just shrugged it off, telling everyone that Eponine was okay with it, and he was paying her back. They all stared at Eponine. They knew that she liked the boy but was she that into him? That later she would find her phone filled with basically love letter from the one she loved to another woman. Eponine assured everyone that she was okay with it. Of course, it was killing her on the inside, she just wanted Marius to be happy like usual. She still had that little glimmer of hope in her that maybe he'd start noticing her. That he'd like her. That he'd eventually fall for her.

It was another day where she didn't have her job, yet she still hung out at the café. She expected a much larger crowd, then again it was only four and people probably still had classes. It was her, Enjolras, Marius and her phone. Marius was in his own little world, practically talking to himself and his fingers furiously pushing keys to send him messages as fast as possible. When Cosette didn't reply quickly he would panic. Enjolras had told him to shut up a few times, claimed that he was interrupting his peaceful reading or something, which Marius of course ignored. Eponine just did her schoolwork, thinking that it would be better to do it instead of doing nothing and watching Marius interact with his beloved on her phone.

Marius looked at the clock, he sighed, "Sadly, I must be going. Thank you so much Eponine. I would be dying without your help." He smiled, and she melted. That's why she was helping him, because he had that affect on her. She just nodded and watched him go out. She looked at the phone in her hand. He had touched it yet, for reason she wished didn't happen. She flipped through it; there was much more than one hundred messages it.

"Don't do it." Eponine almost forgot that Enjolras was sitting right across from her. He had been so quiet. "I know you're tempted, but don't do it." She knew what he was speaking of. She was about to do it. Maybe he was right this one time. But his tone was cold and she didn't like that about him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you claim to have strong feelings about love and all that shit, yet if you read those messages, you know that it'll just break your heart." He was right. And she knew that he was right. But she wanted to know so badly what Marius had been talking about with her roommate. If they really liked each other or maybe she wanted to pretend that those messages were to her. She didn't know, but she had the urge to read them. Maybe it was about time she started to take Enjolras's advice, but that would just make him feel all strong and mightier than he already did. She didn't want to build up his ego; he already had a big one without her help.

"Like you know anything about broken hearts." She took out her phone and opened the first message. But before she could read a hand landed on her phone.

"Don't. You don't want to repeat last time." He was referring to the time she wept in his car. She felt offended that he brought it up. That was suppose to be something they kept between themselves. Even though no one was around, she felt that it was something they just didn't talk about. It was something they would never speak of again. But once again, he was right. She didn't want to end up crying again. She was stronger than that and she knew it. No matter how stubborn she was, this time, he was right.

She let go of the phone and let him take it. He put it in his pocket and continued to read. She whispered a tiny, "Thank you" but wasn't sure if he had heard her or not. He had. She sighed in defeat and continued her work. They stayed like that for a while, it was peaceful, and they respected each other's privacy. Then Eponine cracked; she couldn't take the silence between them. She didn't feel like doing work when she could be reading those messages on her phone. She wanted to so badly. So she decided to distract herself a different way.

"I've seen you with that book before." She says, trying her best to make conversation. The silence between them was killing her, "Well, same title, but different cover."

"Same book. I have two copies, this one was just feeling a little neglected, so I decided to read it again." He doesn't look up from his book, as usual.

"Is it your favourite?"

He pauses for a second, actually thinking about the question, "I don't have a favourite, but this one is up there."

She looks at the book, _Animal Farm_. She has heard of it before, never got to borrow it from the library though, and never even got the chance to read the blurb. "Do you recommend it?"

"Of course." He says, going back to reading

"What else do you recommend?" she asks, not wanting to end this conversation. Anything was better than doing work.

He puts his book down and starts to fully commit to the conversation "Well …"

Then they talked all night about books. Anything about books. Their favourite book, favourite genre, favourite author. Eponine had read a good amount of books, she spent a lot of her days hidden in the library, just reading and reading. It was her favourite thing to do, she'd be away from her parents, away from the cruel world she was in, she was in a world that she could imagine. A world where everything was the way she wanted it to be. Enjolras also had a lot of books growing up. They were his best friends, and at times, his only friend. They told him of adventures and stories that he would want to be a part of. Sometimes worlds he was glad he wasn't in. But either way, they were his get away too. When his parents were away or busy, the books would be there to comfort him, to take care of him. He had learnt way more from books than from people.

They discussed their love for books. All night, until they decided it was time to go home. They went home satisfied with their conversation. Knowing that someone feels the same way they did. It was a strange yet comforting notation. They argued about a few topics, debated on some things, but that was part of what they enjoyed from that conversation. That someone was actually their equal. The girl that he had constantly looked down upon because her infatuation of a boy, and the boy that she had always ignored because of what an egotistic and cold person he could be. And that's how it started. With a simple book.

It was raining again, like it often did nowadays.

The two of them started packing, their conversation still going on while the got themselves ready to head home. Once ready, Eponine said goodbye and took out her umbrella. Well, Enjolras's umbrella, which he gave to her for her to keep.

"You don't expect me to let you go in the rain right?" Enjolras said, "Come on, you've been in my car more times than most people. Let's go."

* * *

"Enjolras. You should be like this more often."

He looked over to her, "What do you mean?"

"Nice." She almost laughed, "Nice. Sometimes you're so cold I don't know why any of the boys enjoy your company. But then there are times like this when you're the nicest person I know; today was proof that I can actually hold a conversation with you. Nice, Enjolras."

"You're saying that I'm not nice on a daily basis?"

"Yes."

"I gave you my book recommendations, is that not nice?"

"That was very nice. Just that you're not like that everyday."

"You expect me to be nice to everyone. Even foolish halfwits like Marius?" He said Marius's name with bitterness.

"You can try." Eponine knows that him bringing Marius into the conversation was dangerous, for the both of them. Eponine might take Marius's side and Enjolras just did not like Marius.

"And what if I can't?"

"You can try." She pressed on, getting more annoyed. She soon realised that this was a bad topic to talk about. Were they not just having a respectable conversation back at the café?

His brows creased, "And for what?" when Eponine didn't respond to what she believed was a rhetorical question, he got annoyed, "Those people need to know what morons they are! They don't need sympathy! They need someone to slap them in the face and tell them!" His didn't realise but he was starting to raise his voice.

"God Enjolras! Sometimes you can be a downright cold son of a bitch and you don't even realise it!" Her voice was now copying his; "I'm just telling you for your sake that I like the Enjolras back at the café today. He was nice and sincere, and he listened to what I had to say. But sometimes he can interrupt sentences and just say whatever he wants! Thinks he can get away with it all and just insult everyone in his path!"

"What do you want from me Eponine? Aren't I being nice now? I'm driving you home. That's the third time! A new record! Am I not being nice enough?"

"I just want people to see you the way I do." She goes into a whisper. Then silence. The silence between them was back. They finally arrived at the dorm and the rain had stopped, something that they thought would never happen. But now the silence couldn't be covered by the sound of the falling rain. The car finally stopped, and they waited for each other to do something. They waited for what felt like hours, but in reality was just mere seconds. They both were about to talk, clashing into each other's sentences. He let her say what she wanted to say first, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you." Enjolras started, "It was highly inappropriate of me."

Eponine shook her head, "No, you're just expressing your opinions."

"But I'm sorry. I truly am." She just nods, accepting his apology. "And you're right, to a certain point."

"I know I am." She smirks. Enjolras found that he liked that about her. That she knew how to stand up for herself, and she wasn't scared of holding opinions of her own.

"So I guess this is goodnight."

She nods and checks her bag. Once she was sure she had everything she replied, "Yes. Goodnight, Enjolras. Thank you for the ride."

"Thank you for your opinions." She smiles. Just before she closes the door on him, he stops her. "Hey Eponine," she pops her head back into the car, "tomorrow at the café, same time? You'll be there?"

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooohhhh. Yeah, I told you it was strange. I just didn't know how else to write it. Whatever. Also, Marius using Eponine's phone is a reference to the letter giving in the original, as was the ending of chapter 7 where she goes home in the rain is a reference to On My Own. Yeah, just little things.

As always, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back and read more :D


	10. Overboard

**A/N:** Hello again! This is the second time today! I just felt like posting again because it feels right to do also. Also, it's Valentine's Day, and even though I don't celebrate it, and this fic hasn't got up to the point where I can contain a Valentine related chapter, I felt like giving. So here's a Valentine for everyone. I hope you like it :D

So this chapter is kind of like when they do montages in chick flicks. I thought it would've been too long if I did separate chapters. Some people were waiting and asking for more interaction between Enjolras and Eponine, and I assured you that they would come, since this is a Enjolras/Eponine fic. So here you go guys, the start of lots and lots of Enjolras and Eponine interaction scenes.

And thank you, for all the following, favouriting, reading and especially the reviews because I do love me some reviews. It elates my heart. It really does. Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: I think that owning Les Miserables would be nice, not that I'd personally know because I don't own it.**

* * *

Enjolras was a very kind person. He was just a genuinely kind person that was capable of being stern and fierce when he wanted to. Eponine thought that she had found out a little too late. But it is always better late than never. Eponine started to realise how giving and caring he was, and she found it to be quite strange. This person that had been mocking her was now having a decent conversation with her. Enjolras started to see Eponine in a different light too. She was now this intelligent girl with a great knack of coming up with sharp comebacks to whatever he had to say. He thought that it was quite entertaining and stimulating. How he could have a good debate or argument with her and come out of it feeling like he had an exhilarating discussing, something he rarely had. Soon they couldn't get enough of each other's opinions and backtalk. They both found it addicting, elating and something they didn't find in anyone else.

It started with just meeting each other at the café. Whether she was on duty or not, they'd still talk to each other. Usually starting on the topic of books, then soon moving to current events, then simple things like tv shows, music, social lives. When Eponine felt like talking to someone about Marius or Cosette, she'd turn to Enjolras, who surprisingly listened to her every word. Sometimes they would linger into the topic of their life before university, a topic Eponine wasn't fond of, but for some reason didn't mind that Enjolras knew a few things about her past.

"Any siblings?" Eponine asked. Her head on the table, text book in front of her. She was tired of all the schoolwork she was getting. But whenever she was with Enjorlas at the café, she became more motivated to do it, since Enjorlas would just sit there and read. He tended to do that when he knew she had work to do, that way she wouldn't be tempted to start a conversation and actually do her work. However, today she was just done and not bothered. Her shift had just ended and she wasn't bothered to go home just yet.

"No. Only child." He then tapped her textbook. To which she replied with a groan. It was clear to her that he didn't want to continue the conversation; she thought that he was just too into his book. He just wanted her to finish her work before the talk some more. However she just ended up gnawing on the edge of her coffee cup and playing around with her stationary. He sighed. "And you?"

She instantly brightened up. As much as she didn't like to talk about her past, she just wanted to talk, and since it was only the topic of siblings, she was okay with it. "A brother. He's younger than me. 11."

"His name?"

"Gavroche."

"Sounds like a nice kid."

"Always causing trouble." She smiled.

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday." She really did. Not that she got to seem him often, but whenever she wasn't with him, she would miss him terribly. She wondered what he was doing now. She hoped that he was okay. It had been a while since she had talked to him; maybe it was about time for a visit. Wherever he currently was, that is.

"You alright?" Enjolras asked. He was actually looking up from his book; he must have been pretty concerned. Then Eponine realised that there were tears gathering in her eyes. Thinking about her brother did that to her sometimes. She knew that he was a strong boy, and that he could do anything, but sometimes she just wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. If he was all right or not. He was probably must better than she was. Eponine wiped her eyes and apologised. She then affirmed that she was okay. "Don't apologise." He then pointed to her textbook once again, "Hurry up, you're almost done."

* * *

Then Enjolras and Eponine started to meet up right after their classes and walk to the café together. It started when Eponine was waiting for Marius, even though he hadn't come to see her in a long time. She didn't give up on hope; maybe he'd walk by and remember about her again. Enjolras had passed through that hallway that day because the hallway he usually used was blocked. He saw her, standing in the corner. By then they were already on speaking terms, so it wasn't strange for them to talk or even acknowledge each other in the hallways.

"Eponine" he says once he's close enough, she looks at him, shocked, as if she just came out of a trace "You coming to the café?"

"Uh huh. I have work." She wasn't looking at him, rather looking around for something or someone. Enjolras turned around to see if anyone was coming their way, but no one was. The halls had mostly cleared, only strangers passed them.

"No" she sighed in defeat, "I just thought. Maybe. Nevermind."

"I saw Marius and Cosette go the other way." Another sigh came out of her. She thought that maybe today just wasn't her day. "You want to go to the café together? It'll be nice to have company." At first he just said it to comfort her, but then he realised that it really would be nice to have company even though the café was really close. He realised how much he didn't like it when she was upset, or when a frown was upon her face, it bugged him how much what one idiot boy could do to this poor girl. This girl, that he could now possibly call his friend. If not, then a close acquaintance at the least.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." She thought that company would be much nicer than no company, and that Enjolras was a nice person to talk to. He would listen to all the crap she said.

The first time they did this, they walked in silence. She was obviously still hurting about Marius, a cause Enjolras had thought she would be over a long time ago. Even though they've gotten closer, and were now speaking to each other in non-sarcastic or mocking tones, or weren't beat each other up, this whole 'walking to the café together' thing was new. And with each new thing they started to do with each other, they would take it slow and build up on it. And that meant going through the awkward phase, and this was it.

They were used to talking in the café, but outside the café felt different. It was a different world for them, in the café they could do anything and they would not have to speak of it outside of class. It was a sacred thing to them.

"Sorry for being such trouble."

"You're not." He quickly added.

"This whole … falling in love thing. It's not easy. It's not nice. But that's what makes it so amazing right?"

"According to what I've been told."

"Right" she lets out a small laugh, "I like your opinions you know."

Her now looks at her. He watches her play with her fingers, a sign of nervousness. He watches the way her hair falls down her back, how he can tell she doesn't brush it like almost every other girl he has seen does; yet it suited her so well. He doesn't answer, just waits to see what she says next.

"I like our talks at the café, sometimes I have a bad day, which is all the time nowadays, and all I want to do is go to the café and have a good hearty argument with you. It gets the adrenaline going, you know?" she looks at him. He laughs a little, something she has come to realise that he didn't do much when his other friends are around. But she knows that laugh means he agrees with her. "I just thought you should know."

He smiled at her, a sight that she had gotten to start liking. She wasn't sure if she could call him a friend. Were they at that point? She wasn't sure. He wasn't so sure either.

* * *

Soon after, Eponine was riding Enjolras's car home on a daily basis. It was constantly raining and Enjolras would always go home around the same time Eponine was ready to go. He insisted that she come with him, he didn't need her or her books to get wet. He had said that he didn't want to debate with someone sick because their mind wouldn't be one hundred focused on the argument at hand. Eponine didn't even think about whether or not that was his real reason, she didn't care, she had secretly wished he would ask her to go with him.

The car rides started out silent. After they rode through the awkwardness a few more times, they started to get used to their new routine. Another affair to add to their daily schedules. Eponine got used to the Enjolras's car. The sleek paint job. The books in the back. How the newspaper was always available. The books in the glove box. How it was always pristine. The books in the seat pockets. She liked looking at Enjolras like he drove, how his brows always creased like he was thinking hard. Once he caught her looking at him, it probably wasn't the only time, but it was the only time he made it obvious that he knew she was looking, but as soon as he looked at her, Eponine turned away quickly, pretending like she was looking out at the rain the whole time. There was one thing that made itch with curiosity.

"Why don't you play music in the car?" She finally asked, after a few rides, after she had the confidence to ask.

"What?"

"Why don't you play music? You have a radio, why don't you play music?"

He doesn't answer. Eponine had found out over the time they spent together that Enjolras did that sometimes when he felt that the questions were too personal. Sometimes when the questions got extremely person he'd put his cold exterior back on and say snap something rude at her. But he didn't this time.

"You don't have to say, if you don't-"

"I like to think."

"Huh?"

"In the car, I like to think. Think about anything. Life, school, people. I like the quiet in the car, it lets me think."

Satisfied with his answer, Eponine looks back out the window. It's silent again, but then another question comes out of her, "Is that why you don't let a lot of people in the car?"

He tilts his head in thought, "Partly. Mostly it's because if I bring my car, I'll be designated driver. I don't need people vomiting in here."

"So you don't drink?"

"I prefer not to." He corrects her, "I've seen what it does to people. To Grantaire. Not something I strive to be"

She laughs, and they arrive at her dorm.

And it wasn't long before they were always together.

* * *

**A/N:** Was that okay? Please tell me what you thought about it. I hope it was fine. And as always, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you come back to read more. Thank you :D


	11. Saturday Smile

**A/N:** Guys, thank you so much for your reviews and follows, I am just so happy. I get giddy when I find my email is full of notifications from this fic. Thank you guys, it's very sweet of you.

Since so many of you said they really liked the last chapter, I have been so worried that this next chapter and the coming chapters will not live up to it, and it most likely will not. But I must move on. Now that I'm done with making them actual friends, we can move on to the drama of university. How wonderful.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Les Miserables. Sorry.**

* * *

Eponine was sitting in the café alone, her hands around a warm mug of hot chocolate and her thoughts going everywhere. It had been a while since she had seen Marius, and Cosette for a matter of fact. But she soon realised that it had also been a while since she thought of Marius. Usually he would be on her mind all the time, twenty four-seven, now he was rarely on her mind. She realises that the mere mention of his name no longer made her heart flutter, yet if she saw him or if he touched her arm, she knew she would go back to her old ways. She questioned whether her love for Marius was fading. No, no, she denied it. How could it? She loved Marius with all her heart; she convinced herself that it was just that she hadn't seen him in a while. But is that how lovers feel when they are separated for a period of time? She pushed the thought out of her mind. There was no way she no longer felt love for Marius. But she was starting to believe that the feelings were slowly fading away.

The café door opened and Enjolras entered, his blonde hair a little damp from sweat. Eponine presumed that he must've ran, which made little sense to her, she wondered why he would run, it wasn't raining or anything. A lot of girls in the café turned their head to see him. Eponine thought that they must've found out he goes here a lot because she hadn't seen those girls before. Eponine knew of Enjolras's status on campus. He was popular, played sports, was incredibly smart. She knew that girls fawned over him and would laugh no matter what he said. She wondered why he didn't just go out with one of those girls, he practically had the entire single female student body at his feet. But instead he wastes his time in this café with his books. His books, and now her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He says as he walks up to her and puts his bag down. Other girls glared at her, she brushed them off.

"You're not late, didn't your classes just finish?"

"Yes." He took out some money, "Nevermind. You want anything."

She raises her still full mug, "I'm good, thanks." He nods and buys a drink.

Eponine wondered if Enjolras would be the right person to talk to about the thoughts currently invading her mind. Enjolras was the only person she really trusted with these things at the moment, but she didn't want to burden him with such pathetic thoughts.

He comes back with a drink and something else. A cookie. Her eyes widened, he was aware how much she looked cookies, they were her most favourite things. If she could, she would eat them all the time, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. However, she knew that that was unhealthy and unethical. He laughed when he saw her face and gave it to her.

"Oh, no, no. It's yours" she pushed it back to him, not wanting it close to her or she'd be tempted to take it.

"I got it for you," he pushes it back to her, "and I am aware of your love for these."

"But-"

"Hey, I couldn't buy you drink today, so I got something else." She then realises how it was now him that bought her the drinks, not Marius.

"Thank you," she smiles, "but we're splitting it."

"Now tell me what's on your mind. You seem a bit off today." She wondered how he could do that. Know exactly what was up with her without her saying anything. Maybe it was her body language, or her face expressions. But now there was no spotting her from telling Enjolras everything that was on her mind. He had asked, it was his fault.

"I haven't see Marius in a while." She waits for him to respond, but he doesn't, "And I'm not sure how I feel about him any more."

"Then let go of Marius, find someone new. He isn't worth your time anyway." He says so easily, as if letting go was the simplest thing and could be done in seconds. It offended her how he could suggest such a thing to her. He knew how much she loves Marius, how could she just give up on him like that?

"I don't give up on love, Enjolras. No one lets go of love that easily."

"Well then why did you like him in the first place? Why are you questioning your feelings for him now?" She hadn't thought of doing that. Going back and thinking to the first reason as to why she was so head over heals for the boy.

She thought of it for a moment, trying to find the perfect answer. "Marius was the first person to ever notice me, he is the first to respect me as his equal. Rather then scum I'm usually treated as." Before Enjolras could ask her why anyone would treat her that way, she explained to him, knowing that she could trust him and hoping that he wouldn't judge her, "My family's poor and my parents and criminals, I wasn't exactly liked in high school." He's about to say something but she continues, "So when I came here and this gorgeous guy comes up to me and actually starts a conversation with me, I was taken aback. Did this person seriously want to talk to me? And when he found out about my financial status, he didn't back away or laugh in my face. He didn't spit on the ground I walk on; instead he ignored it and stayed my friend. That's why I fell in love with him, because he saw pass all the flaws and fact that I'm not rich like a lot of people here. He's a nice person, and he's not ashamed to call me his friend."

Eponine thought that maybe she was in fact still in love with Marius; she just had to remind herself. She knew that wasn't entirely the natural way to love someone, but it was better than not loving. She knew that tears were gather in her eyes, but she didn't mind, Enjolras had seen her cry before, she wasn't going to hide it.

Then she felt a hand on her arm. "Hey, Eponine." She was looking down. She was thinking that maybe he was going to end their newly found friendship right there, he didn't want to be friends with a poor little girl, he didn't want to be associated with her, she braced herself. She was just starting to really enjoy their friendship. "Eponine look at me." She opens her eyes and gets herself ready to face the truth, she looked at him. She looked into his eyes. They were so blue. She would miss them so much. "Eponine, I would never be ashamed to call you my friend. And the other boys will agree with me. I don't care if your parents are criminals or that you might not be rich, I don't care."

"Eponine, do you know why I like your company so much? Because you stand up for yourself and you're not scared of what people think. You're strong and full of so much joy that it rubs off on everyone. You've got this spark that everyone loves. We might argue on a daily basis, but that's what makes my day. Don't ever, ever think that I'd be ashamed of you. Never."

She definitely felt like crying now. Was Enjolras really saying nice things about her? She couldn't believe it. She thought she must have been dreaming.

She shakes her head, "Thank you. For saying those things. I don't care if you mean it or not-"

"I do."

"But thank you." She smiles at him, he smiles back. He took his hand away from her arm, and for some reason she didn't want his hand to leave that spot. "Maybe that's why I'm confused about my feelings about towards Marius. Because you and the boys, you're such nice people. And I think, I hope you think too, that we've become great friends, all of us."

"Whatever you feel, just don't forget that we're here, all of us, we'll always be here for you." He takes a bite of the cookie, "And that Marius is an idiot and not worth your time."

That makes her laugh.

She begins to think that maybe, possibly, blue was now her new favourite colour.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully that was at least okay. It was, filler-ish and kinda short, but yeah. Thank you for reading, and as always, I hope you come back to read more. :D


	12. In The Next Room

**A/N:** Hello again! So here comes the drama and all.

Thank you for all those that have reading this and followed it, favourited it, and reviewed it. Thank you for coming back, it's great to know that people are actually reading and enjoying it. Makes me happy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. If I did ... well, I don't know what would happen.**

* * *

Grantaire was the first person to notice, or at least the first person to point it out.

A few of them had come to the café that night. Not a lot, but a few of them. They had their normal discussions and chats. Making fun of each other and talking about the last girl they hooked up with. Jehan was talking about how the last girl he was with didn't even remember his face; he thought they had a thing going. Courfeyrac was telling everyone how Cosette was hooking him up with her friends, but also how he hasn't found a girl he was really into. Eponine reminded him how he didn't need help in the female department thanks to his natural charm, and how girls are always flocking to him anyway. Then Courfeyrac started to flirt with her a little, which Eponine was kind of open to, but Enjolras became slightly cold towards Courfeyrac. That was Grantaire's first clue. Then Combeferre got into a conversation with Enjolras about a new book he had been reading and how it made him look at the world differently or something. Grantaire wouldn't usually join that conversation but this time he listened intently. He soon realised why the conversation attracted him so much. It was because every once in a while, not an awful lot, but enough to get his attention, Grantaire would hear Enjolras say 'Eponine this' and 'Eponine that'.

That's when Grantaire picked up on it and realised it. It had been going on for a while now, and it had started small, when Eponine pointed out that Enjolras's classes would not be over for another two periods. It was a small fact, but these things, the boys just didn't think about. Then Enjolras had mentioned Eponine's sibling, someone no one else had knowledge of. Every time they said something about each other that no one had paid attention to, like how Eponine knew Enjolras's favourite colour, or known, like how Enjolras knew when Eponine's birthday was (Enjolras wasn't the type to remember birthdays, he didn't see the point), Grantaire's ears would pick it up. He found it strange, how they knew so much about each other. He wondered if the others felt the same as him, with curiousity and confusing bubbling inside of them, and if they were just too scared to mention anything. And then when Grantaire thought he would ask Eponine about it when Enjolras wasn't around, he noticed that they were almost always together. In the library, in the halls, in the café.

Then finally, Enjolras excused himself and Eponine was alone with the rest of the boys.

The rest of the boys just kept talking about whatever they were previously talking about, but Grantaire was staring a little too obviously at Eponine.

"Grantaire." She looked at him, "are you okay?"

"Since when have you and Enjolras been friends?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Come on Eponine. I start seeing you with him everywhere. You're obviously close, because you know a shit load of facts about him that I would never be bothered to know. Joly told me that you were in his car. I mean, his car. Eponine, his car." He emphasised the word 'car' as much as he could. Now the other boys were listening closely to the conversation.

"I suppose we have gotten to know each other better." Eponine felt weird having all their eyes on her, like the first time she had met them all.

"Much, much better, I say. Not that it's a bad thing."

"No, not a bad thing at all. We're quite thankful actually," Combeferre says once he made sure that Enjolras wasn't back yet.

"It's a beautiful friendship, we're grateful that you loosened him up a little." Jehan adds.

"I mean, sometimes he's actually nice. And when he's not, he's not as douchey as usual. I don't know how you did it Eponine, but thank God for you, or else I don't know how we could've gotten him to be the way he is now. You must be more stubborn than him." Grantaire tells her. But as soon as Enjolras returns, the conversation ends and they act like it didn't happen at all. They did it so smoothly that Enjolras didn't even notice anything strange going on between them, until everyone started staring at him.

"What?" he snapped, with his trademark cold tone. They all looked away quickly and started some other obscure topic.

* * *

As always, the night came to an end. For Grantaire, it was just the start of his Friday evening. He asked Eponine to come with him, but she politely declined. He told her that it was her lost and that he had to promise that they would go to a party together one day. She promised.

Then slowly, one by one they left. Once again, leaving Eponine and Enjolras to their own devices.

They decided that it was about time to return to the comfort of their own homes too. Enjolras no longer had to ask Eponine if she wanted a ride. Eponine no longer needed to accept. It was just what they did now. No questions or bullshitting, just straight into the car.

It was only drizzling that night; there was no need for an umbrella. But they could both tell that soon it would turn into a heavy storm.

"See you tomorrow then." It was no longer a question.

"See you." They had started to spend time together on the weekends too, not that they had anyone else to spend it with, so it was nice to have company. "Have a good night."

"You too." Enjolras watched and waited until he was sure that she was inside before driving off. He didn't want to drive off and then figure out she had forgotten her key or something of the sort. She waves at him from the inside through the large entrance windows, he waved back and drove off.

* * *

Instead of going back to her room, Eponine decided to go to one of the study rooms in the dorm. It was a nice quite place where people could do work without being distracted by their roommate or the wonders of the Internet. Well, if they didn't bring their laptops. Eponine didn't feel like talking to Cosette just yet, even though it was a Friday and she might've still been out, she didn't want to risk it. Instead she found a nice spot next to the window where she would read.

She watched a people went in and out, trying to make as little sound as possible, respecting the other people that were in the room. She watched faces she'd seen and others she hadn't. Eponine might've not known a lot of people personally, but she knew a lot of faces, and she remembered them well. Looking at faces and linking them to the many stories and gossip she had heard through the grapevines. She continued to read, and read, and read. Until a good four hours had passed, it was now 2:30am and she had just finished the book. She figured that it would be a good time to sleep or at least wash her face.

Her room felt further than she had memorized because of her currently state of drowsiness. School really drained her energy and so did talking to friends. Maybe sleep was good right about now.

As she got closer and closer to her room, she noticed something. Something was hanging from her door handle. Eponine checked the room number, thinking that maybe she had stumbled across the wrong room. No, no, it definitely was her room. It was a tie, just a very plain simple tie that was hanging on the handle of her door.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to open, she realised something. She had seen this situation before. She watched enough movies and tv shows to know what this symbolisation meant. It meant that Cosette was currently-

Her eyes widened. No way. Would they really do that? In the room that Cosette shared with her? Did they not think that she would return for the night to sleep? She pressed her ear against the door.

The sounds she heard confirmed her speculations. She could hear a whole variety of moans; groans and calling out of names. It was definitely Cosette, Eponine knew that no one else had a squeal as high pitched as her roommate's. She backed away, her mind full of fear, sadness and just the initial shock. She knew they were together, she knew they kissed and touched. But this was a whole other thing; this was something she hadn't thought about when she set them up. She cursed herself for being for ignorant and forgetting that they were all college kids, it was bound to eventually happen. Then she started hyperventilating. It was Marius in there with her, no doubt about it. They loved each other like nothing else. But it had just hit her and she had a hard time processing it.

She loved Marius and he, he- he was with her roommate. She tried not to think about it, but the more she tried not to, the more she did. She loved Marius and he was basically declaring his eternal love for her roommate. Sure, they could just be college students and a normal one-night stand, but that wasn't it, she'd seen them together on many occasions. They were the type to get married once they graduated. She knew it. It was over. It was finally the endgame for her. Someone had just tore out her heart, threw it on the floor and danced around on it. That someone was Marius. All the emotions rushing through her head, she didn't know what to do. Marius didn't love her, he would never love her, and just thinking about that made her feel like curling up and crying.

For her, this was the end. Marius could not love her, no matter how much she loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but ... I am currently facing some major writers block. So, maybe I might stop for a while, calm my brain down for a bit, then hopefully I'll carry on and update fast as usual. Sorry! I'm currently stuck on chapter 15, so I'll still post, but once I hit that chapter, I might be updating a little slower than usual.

Anyway, thank you for reading and hopefully I'll have more stuff to write soon. :D


	13. Have You Ever

**A/N:** For some reason I woke up really late today. It was weird.

So here's another chapter. I cannot stop saying this but seriously guys, seriously, thank you for all the follows, favourites, reviews, it's really nice to wake up and just find a bunch of them waiting in my email. It's great. And also, just thank you for reading, that's the whole idea here right? To read, to have fun, a little entertainment, so thank you.

Also, I use song titles for my chapters, and for this chapter, the song I chose is too happy for this chapter, but I thought it expresses Eponine's feelings well. You should check it out. I'll post the song titles that I use on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, if I did own it, it wouldn't even be****_ that _****miserable.**

* * *

Eponine runs out of the building, panicking. So maybe she was overreacting a little, but this was Marius, and her roommate. She could overreact all she wanted.

She had no close friends at the dorms, at least not someone she knew well enough that she could stay in their room for the night. She didn't know what to do or where to go, and the storm had just begun. So there she was, crying on the steps of her dorm in the rain. She didn't want to even go back into the building; she didn't want to be reminded of how she loved the boy that was sleeping with her roommate. She knows that she needs to go somewhere; they wouldn't allow her to stay outside. If someone noticed her, they would force her back it or ask her to leave. But being unnoticed was another thing she excelled at.

She took out her phone, dialling the first person that came to her mind, Enjolras. He doesn't pick up. She tries again. Same result. The next person that comes to her mind is Grantaire. She dials, in an act out of panic and desperation, but just like she expected, he does not answer. She tried Enjolras three more times, but he doesn't pick up. Once giving up on Enjolras, she calls Joly. It rings a few times and just before she thought that he too was no going to pick up, he does.

Seeing the caller ID, Joly panics straight away. It wasn't like Eponine to call him, she was more of a texting her herself, not that she texted often anyway, but let alone calling at three in the morning. "Eponine?" she could hear that he was worried, "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Eponine burst into another fit of tears. "Are you busy?"

"Are you at the dorms?" he's already putting on his jacket, but not bothering to change out of his indoor pants. "I'm coming over anyway."

"Yes." Her voice still hitching up, "Joly, it's okay, don't bother. It's three, you're probably busy." She tries her best to talk as she kept crying.

He arrives much quicker than she expects.

And that's how he found her. Outside, crying to herself, curled up in a ball, sitting on the steps of her dorm, drenched from the rain. He gets out of the car to get her, and runs over with an umbrella.

"Hey. Hey, what happened?" Eponine replied with more tears and sobs. He puts an arm around her,"Come on, let's go, we're going to my place."

* * *

Eponine had never heard Joly in such a panic. He had always be the optimistic, outgoing one. The one that always told her that it will get better. Unless it was about diseases, that is. Now he was serious and concerned. His brows creased together as he watched her from the door. He had given her some hot chocolate and waited for her to calm down before asking any more questions. She felt like fool, crying over little matters. But Joly was worried and he wanted to know what made his friend cry so much.

"Do you feel like telling me what happened now?" he says ever so carefully, trying not to upset her even more.

"It's nothing. I might have overreacted. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll be fine now. Thank you." She gets up and tries to leave, but Joly catches her arm.

"You're not leaving before you explain" he was still sincere, but also desperate to get this answer, there was certain sadness in his eyes. "Whatever made you cry like that must have been serious Eponine. I won't let you leave before you tell me." She doesn't give him and answer, and he doesn't let her go. Eponine looks at the room with the open door in front of her.

"Who's your roommate?"

"Grantaire. Don't change the subject Eponine."

She scoffs, "I tried to call him, before I called you."

"There's no point. It's Friday, he's probably out, wasted somewhere." Still Eponine doesn't answer his question, so he changed the subject. "Who else did you call?"

"Enjolras." He isn't surprised at all that she tried to contact Enjolras, but he was quite surprised that he didn't answer her phone. "I called him five times. He didn't pick up."

"Did you call Combeferre? He's Enjolras roommate, you know."

"No, I was going to call him next if you didn't answer." Joly wonders why Enjolras wouldn't pick up his phone; it wasn't like him to do so. Usually he would pick up on the first ring.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Eponine, can you please tell me what happened?" she shakes her head, embarrassed of what she had gotten herself into. "Right, and you do not wish to return home?" she nods. "Then you shall stay here. Go sleep, you look like you need some." She's embarrassed, but has no other choice, so she thanks him and heads for the couch. "No," Joly stops her, "You take the bed, it's all yours."

"I could not, Joly."

"You better. I have other things to do anyway. Go." She thanks him once again, for the bed, for the t-shirt he had let her borrow because her clothes were drenched, for taking her in. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she falls asleep.

The whole situation was confusing Joly to no end. It all started with why Eponine didn't want to tell him what had happened. If only he'd known, then maybe he could help her. But she wasn't telling him anything and so he felt helpless, a feeling he did not enjoy. He realised that he had to at least do something. Maybe find out what the hell stopped Enjolras from picking up his phone at a moment of utter importance. It wasn't that Joly didn't like Eponine, no, he really did like her, but she might've been more comfortable with Enjolras than him. He had seen them out and about, day by day spending more and more time with each other. They looked so happy and comfortable around each other. He tried his luck and called Enjolras. No answer, the same with Eponine. He curses and calls Combeferre. He picks up at first ring.

"Goddammit, Combeferre. Where's Enjolras?"

Taken aback by Joly's newfound seriousness, he answers slightly carefully, "Uh, he's here. He's been up all night reading this book. He's really into it. He hasn't stopped to go to the bathroom, or to eat or drink."

"Give him the phone."

Combeferre hesitates, not wanting to interrupt Enjolras's train of thought. However, Joly scaring him more at the moment, so he passed the phone to his roommate. Enjolras glares at him for interrupting him. "Joly's angry."

At these words, Enjolras snatched the phone straight away from Combeferre. It was so unlike Joly to be angry, a rare sight to see indeed. He was always so bright, happy and full of this positive attitude. Slowly, he puts the phone to his ear and utters, "hello."

"Goddammit Enjolras!" his voice was angry but he was also trying not to be too loud, so he wouldn't wake up Eponine. "Where the fuck have you been? Why aren't you picking up your phone?"

He rolls his eyes, "I've been reading. Researching. Why are you calling and shouting at three in the morning?"

"Check your goddamn phone."

He shakes his head and reluctantly walks to his bedside table, where his phone was currently sitting. He clicked it and read the alert messages that took over the screen.

Five missed calls from Eponine.

Suddenly he is filled with panic and distress. He freaks out. "What the hell happened and why do you know about this?"

"Just come over. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** I just realised how short this chapter is. Hm. Okay. I've had shorter chapters.

So thank you for reading, and as always, please come back to read some more. I hope you enjoyed it :D


	14. Swell Window

**A/N:** Dannnnngggg, guys! I have received so many reviews for the last chapter. Seriously, so many. So many. I was so surprised. And so, so glad. Thank you so much. I really really appreciate it.

In other news, I've come up with some stuff to write, let's just hope I can put it into words.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Miserables, it would probably mean I would know what to do with my life.**

* * *

Enjolras arrives much faster than Joly had expected. He knew that Enjolras would come over as fast as he possibly could, but it still amazed him he arrived in lightning speed. He sighed at the sight of him, Enjolras must've really cared for this girl to be this concerned about her. Joly had never seen Enjolras act in such a way for anyone. He started to think that Enjolras was beginning to have feelings for the girl, but pushed the thought away when he realised that Enjolras just didn't have a friend so close before, someone he could talk to about anything and actually enjoyed his ramblings. He felt happy for the pair.

Joly hoped that Eponine would open up to Enjolras, then maybe they could figure out what was going on. Enjolras was their only hope of getting to the bottom of this.

"Where is she?" is the first thing that Enjolras says. He must've ran from his car and up the stairs because he was slightly out of breath. Or maybe that was just the panic taking over him. Joly lets Enjolras in, and leads him to his room. When Enjolras sees her, he calms down slightly, knowing that she was safe in Joly's place. "She's not hurt … is she?"

Joly shakes his head; "I didn't notice anything physically wrong with her. But she won't tell me anything. I think she had a panic attack."

Enjolras just hoped that nothing terrible had happened to her. He regretted not picking up his phone, the thought plaguing his mind. "Thank you." He's serious, a different kind of serious than the think he normally supported, "Really. Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her."

"It's okay, you're here now." Joly smiles, "I hope you can get her to tell you what happened. She called and when I got there she was just sitting in from of her dorm, crying her eyes out. I didn't know what to do."

"I should've been there."

"Yeah, you should've" Joly trying to say as much as he could while Enjolras was like this, feeling guilty and wrong, saying thank you. It was not something you'd see everyday. Joly tried to abuse it as much as possible.

He sighs, "Where's Marius? Wouldn't she call him first? Being in love with him and all?" Bitterness and, what Joly thought was slight envy in his voice.

Joly shrugs. "She only said she called you, Grantaire and myself."

They stand there in silence for a while, staring at the small girl that slept on Joly's bed, distress clearly on her face. She's curled up in a foetal position under the covers, possibly from the coldness, only donning a large shirt. Her hair still wet and messy, it covered her face and the pillow.

"Who's shirt is she wearing?"

"Mine." Joly smirks, "She would've been wearing yours if you picked up your phone." Yeah, Joly was enjoying this strange new Enjolras. He knew by the time Eponine woke up, Enjolras would be back to his old self.

Enjolras asked if he could stay the night, he wanted to be there when she awoke so he could ask her what was wrong. So he could apologise for not being her for her. Joly let him, but said that there was no place to sleep. Joly himself would be taking up the couch and no one knew what time Grantaire would come waltzing back in, or if he was even going back home that night. Enjolras thanked him and said that he'd reside on the desk chair.

* * *

Eponine had woken up the next morning with swollen eyes from the previous night. She slowly sits up, trying to remember what had happened and why she was in an unfamiliar place. Then it strikes her so fast that she feels like crying again. She had caught Marius and Cosette sleeping together. She was thankful that she didn't actually enter the room, but just knowing broke her heart. Before she breaks down into tears again she remembers where she is and what had happened. She was at Joly's place. He was nice enough to lend her some clothes and give her a place to stay for the night. She smiles, thinking what had she done to deserve such friends? She will never know.

She felt like it was time to return and just face the music. Eponine gets up to thank Joly for everything and to leave. However, before she leaves the room, she notices Enjolras, slumped on the desk, looking uncomfortable and mad. His brows were creased together in his sleep. She tries her best to pass him without making a sound, but no matter how quiet she tried to be, Enjolras still awoke.

There was no 'good mornings' or 'hellos' with him. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed her arm. "What happened?" she doesn't answer him, she doesn't even look at him, "Eponine, please. Tell me what happened."

"You didn't pick up my calls." Her voice is cracking once again, "Where were you when I called?"

He gets a hold of her shoulders, trying his best to look at her face, but she refuses and looks away from him. "Eponine. Eponine please look at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, all right. I was too caught in my reading, my phone was on silent. I'm sorry." He's guilty, and mad at himself. If he ever regretted anything, it would be this.

She just laughs, sarcasm lurking in each laugh. But she still refuses to look at him. "Enjolras, I don't care. It doesn't matter. I'm just being a stupid crybaby like always. Just let me go." she excuses herself, but Enjolras just tightens his grip on her, just enough to hold onto her, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Enjolras, please. Leave me alone." She's about to cry again.

"No. No, Eponine you can't just expect me to ignore this. Joly found you alone in the rain, and now you're here, you can't expect me to just let that go. Tell me Eponine." He's searching for her eyes again. She still doesn't want to look into his. "Eponine. I only want to help."

"Please Enjolras! Just let me go! Leave me alone, I don't want to bother you anymore!" She's crying now. Tears running down her face, but she doesn't care. She just wants the world to forget about her. She doesn't want people to care about her so much that it makes her feel like a burden to them all. She wishes she could be invisible again. She used to be so good at that.

Their raised voices wakes Joly up. He doesn't enter the room, not wanting to interrupt what is happening, but still he eavesdrops.

"Eponine! I want to know! I want to help you!" he just wants to see those beautiful eyes of her, how they are filled with such sadness and pain. "Just tell me, tell me and I promise I will never bother you again. If that is what you wish."

She finally gives in, "You want to know so badly?! You want to know that last night I came home just to find that my roommate and the boy I'm in love with were sleeping with each other in my room?!" she's crying and shouting hysterically. "Is that what you want to hear? My stupid childish problems?!" Enjolras stands there, waiting for her to say more. "I heard them doing it and I panicked okay?! I panicked. I didn't know what to do, so I ran out and tried to call whomever. I wanted to get away! I wanted to forget!"

"I'm in love with him, Enjolras. Can't I be upset?! I'm in love with him and they don't even have the decency to at least go back to his place! I bet Courfeyrac would mind less than I! Heck, Courfeyrac would high five him for getting some action. I'm in love with him. And you say it's obvious. But-but …" she cries some more. Enjolras then hold her and let's her cry into his chest. "I'm sorry Enjolras. I'm so sorry. I overreacted, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He shushes her, "Shh, don't apologise." He holds her close, "don't ever apologise for your feelings."

Enjolras tucks a piece her hair behind her ear and finally, got her to look into at him. He looks at her, the tears falling down her face. Her beautiful eyes. So many the emotions in them he had not yet understood, be he hoped that one day he would. He hoped that one day she would open up to him and he would find out what made her eyes so captivating.

They were now sitting on the bed, she's wiping away the tears in her eyes and apologising some more.

"Eponine." She looks up at him; blue was definitely a colour she now enjoyed, "Listen to me. You are beautiful, and one day, you'll find that person that will love you more than you could ever love Marius. Screw him, you'll find someone better." Tears start falling from her eyes again.

She looks away, "I don't deserve your kind words, Enjolras."

"No. You deserve more." He holds her once again while she cries into him, "Plus, anyone is better than Marius."

To that she laughs, and hopes with all her heart that Enjolras's words can come true. That she will find that person.

* * *

**A/N:** That okay? I've realised that my chapters are getting shorter. That's not a good sign. I should tell myself to write more. Oh, in other news, completely unrelated topic, I just finished reading the script of Venus In Fur and it was freaking amazing. Good lord, I wish I could've seen Nina Arianda in that. She's freaking amazing. I keep replaying clips on youtube over and over again. I know there's a bootleg of it out there, man if I could get my hands on that.


	15. Better

**A/N:** Hello, hello. Hello again. Thank you all for favouriting, following, reviewing and reading it. I don't think I'm a good writer, but thank you for the reviews and compliments. Makes a girl smile. As always, hope you enjoy. This chapter's a bit ... meh. It's very 'meh'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I wonder what it would be like to own Les Miserables.**

* * *

They decide it's time to go back to the dorms. Enjolras asks her over and over again if she's ready to go back, making sure that she's okay with this, until the point where she is annoyed at him. Eponine was a big girl; she had to face what was coming sooner or later, and she rather sooner than later.

As they leave, they both thank Joly. He smiles and tells them it's no problem. He doesn't mention what he witnessed, their little argument and Eponine crying her heart out. He doesn't even mention Enjolras letting someone be that close to him. He leaves them as they as and sends them off. Before he does, he goes up to Eponine.

"Eponine. Just remember, that no matter what happens, we will always be there for you. Alright?" she nods and they hug. She thanks him once more before she finally leaves.

* * *

Enjolras had been to Eponine's room once before. It was the night Eponine brought too many books for one person to carry. Even so, he still remembered the way there. It was on the second floor and there were, what he guessed, words of inspiration stuck to the walls on the way leading to her room. The door to her room was plain, only a small sign with both Eponine and Cosette written on it. It wasn't as extravagant as the other signs he sees, with their fancy fonts and colours.

They arrive at in front of her room, and she's standing there, motionless, unable to find the courage in herself to open the door. Not knowing what could await her on the other side. Could the two still be there? Cuddling on a nice Saturday afternoon. Could it be empty? She doesn't know which is better.

The tie is still on the handle, untouched. That could be part of as to why she couldn't open the door. It was all like a dream to her, and she was starting to remember the details. Maybe not a dream, a nightmare. Just when she thought she could finally start thinking about the idea of loving Marius as a friend than a lover, it strikes at her. Fast, unforgiving and distasteful. She found out how much it hurt, no matter how one sided her feelings are, they were still her feelings and they hurt like a stab in her heart.

"You wanna go in?" when she doesn't reply, he takes matters into his own hands.

He steps infront of her and knocks on the door. No reply.

"Do you have a key?" she digs into her pockets and hands him the key.

He knocks once more, seeing if this time he'd get a response. No response. He fiddles with the key; accidently putting it in the wrong way around the first time, then finally gets the door to unlock. He slowly opens the door and pokes his head in the room. Before Eponine could even see anything, Enjolras shuts it quickly and walks away, dragging Eponine along with him.

"Enjolras?" he doesn't reply; "Enjolras!" still he doesn't answer. She tries to deduce him and the situation, trying to figure out what was going on. His was angry, that was definite. Anyone can tell when Enjolras was angry. His face was also red, but it wasn't from anger, no, she can tell. Embarrassment? She'd never seen him embarrassed before, so she's not sure.

* * *

They're in the car and Enjolras still hasn't said anything. They sit in silence for a while; Eponine looks over at the boy in the driver's seat. He's thinking hard, really hard, according to the current expression on his face. She still couldn't pin down the exact emotions that were going through him. Usually she would be pretty good at this game, figuring out what people were feelings, what they were thinking about, how much it was affecting them, but this time she couldn't. She couldn't figure out what Enjolras was thinking about.

She finally gave up. Annoyance bubbling inside of her over the fact that Enjolras wasn't telling her anything and that she couldn't figure out what he didn't tell her. She had to know, and she wanted to know now.

"Enjolras, can you please tell me what's going on."

"You're going to stay at my place for the time being. Mine or one of the boys' places. Your choice." He backs up the car and the leave the territory of the dorm. "You've got work right?"

She nods, "Yeah, but you're not answering my question." And he still doesn't, "And why am I staying at your place? I told you, I'm ready to go back."

He doesn't answer. He doesn't say anything. He just drives and drives until they reach the café. Eponine's shift would be starting soon but that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to know why Enjolras was acting so strange and why he wouldn't let her go into her room. Why was he not telling her anything. So many questions, and it bugged her so much. She just wanted to know what was going on.

She huffed. If he was going to give her the silent treatment, then she was going to do the same.

* * *

He takes out a notebook and a novel from the glove box; once he's set he gets out of the car and into the café. She's two steps ahead of him, already in the café, making her way behind the counter. He can tell that she's mad, and she's right to be mad at him. He hadn't told her anything, he would be mad at whoever denies him information. But he couldn't tell her, just not yet. He'd wait a while, maybe until her shift was over, before finally giving in and telling her what he had witnessed. She will not like it. He's not sure of her reaction but he's sure that she will not like it.

The café was not exactly bustling with people, but there was still more people than Enjolras was used to. Especially on a Saturday afternoon where there could be a million other places to be. Enjolras stays at his little corner and finishes off the book he was currently reading, writing notes in the margins like he usually did. Every few moments he would look up to see what Eponine was up to, or just to simply look at her. She was so fascinating to him. He doesn't see, but whenever his eyes are not on her, and she's not with a customer or making drinks, she sneaks a glance or two at him.

People came and went quickly, and the café was quiet once again, just the way Enjolras liked it. As much as he liked observing people, he also liked the silence and emptiness. Silence was beautiful and sacred. Eponine was wiping tables, her shift would soon be over once again and Enjolras would tell her what was going on, but not until she was done.

She walks closer to him, but stops two tables away. She throws away abandoned cups of coffee and begins to clean the table. "I don't want to worry you." She knows he's listening, since they were now alone and he did always listen, even if he didn't look like he was, "I'm going back. I'm not going to avoid it. I'm being a child, I can't just run away from these things, I'm going back."

"No. You're staying at my place." He doesn't make eye contact with her, "And if I repulse you that much, you can stay with one of the other boys."

"Enjolras! I am not running away from this like a coward!" she had stopped cleaning, threw down the cleaning cloth in her hand and waited for his reaction. But he was having none of that and had made his final decision; she was not to go back. "I'm acting like a child! Running away from such silly things. And unless you give me a good enough reason, I'm am going back, with or without your approval!"

"Eponine. Just trust me on this."

"Stop being so ambiguous and tell me! I can take it!"

She had one. This time, her stubbornness had overwhelmed his. "I saw them."

"What?"

"They were still there, sleeping together, holding each other. Might I add that they were unclothed."

She gulped. "I have to face them one day. Why not now? While they're at their shameful peak?"

"Eponine. Remind me, which one is your bed?"

"W-what?"

"Which bed is yours?"

"The one the left, the one closer to the door."

He ends the conversation there, going back to the book. When he doesn't have a comeback she realises what he means. Could they really do that to her? First the one she loves. Then her room. Then her bed. Her bed. Her bed. The words replayed again and again in her head. Still they did not settle. Her bed. Enjolras had once told her that even the blind would be able to see how she moons over Marius. Even though she denied it, she knew that he was right. Were Marius and Cosette just that oblivious towards her affects for Marius? Could they not see and at least respect it? She did not know whom to blame; herself for being such a fool to fall in love with Marius, or Marius for being so ignorant.

Enjolras looked over at her. She was thinking, unaware of his eyes on her. Unaware of her surroundings. He knew that he should've put her down a little easier. Maybe at least, sat her down and told her that it wasn't her fault. But instead he used his bitter word and bitter tone and just threw it at her. Sure, he had to tell her somehow, but still felt guilty for being so harsh on her. He sees that she's now on the brink of tears. He didn't want to see her cry again, she had cried so much already. All he wanted to do was punch Marius, several times, for making Eponine cry so much. He was about to tell her it was going to be okay, that she could stay with him for a few nights if she felt like it, that they could burn the bed if that was what she wished. That she could shout at Marius all she wanted when they finally met up with him again. That everything was going to be all right. And just before she started to drown in her own tears once again, the doors to the café opened.

Customers.

Eponine was brought back to reality in an instant. Suddenly her emotions were back to neutral. She ran back to the counter and started to take orders. Maybe years of hiding her emotions had come in handy. At least she knew how to put on a poker face and tell everyone that nothing is wrong. Nothing is ever wrong. And nothing ever will be wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Oops. Yeah. I went there.


	16. Over It Over Again

**A/N:** Hello guys! I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I just had to do it, I just had to. Thank you for all the follows, favourites, reads and reviews I received. They make me want to write more and update quicker. :D

Okay, now to answer some questions: A while back, **ThunderStorm7916 **asked if Montparnasse is going to be in this and right now the answer is no, I could always change my mind on this, but I just don't think I know enough about him to write about him. He sounds like a complicated character, so I don't want to get into it. Next, **ohfishy **asked why it takes so long for Eponine and Enjolras to hook up in fics. Well actually I did it because in other fics I've read, they hook up pretty quickly, but also because I think Eponine and Enjolras just aren't those kind of people, it take time for them to trust people, let alone fall in love with someone. What I think is that, they just aren't the type to jump into someone else's arms so quickly. They need to build a good solid relationship first, before getting into a romantic one. Also, Eponine is obsessed with Marius, so she has to get passed that first. Lastly, **go123 **pointed out how I can't stay in the same tense. Ohmygosh, I know right! I'm a terrible writer, this is why I can't believe people actually read my stuff. I can't even stay in the same tense, and I'm fully aware of this. I don't know if it's habit or something, I really don't. So ごめん, I hope I get better at sorting out my tenses. Enough blabbering, to the story!

**Disclaimer: I've typed the word 'disclaimer', that should already make it obvious that I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

The ride back home was silent. Neither of them wanted to speak. There was nothing to say. There was so much to say.

Enjolras wanted to apologise for being so direct. Eponine wanted to tell him that she didn't need his protection.

It was the silence that Enjolras loved to bask in when he was in the car, but when Eponine was around, he just wanted to hear her voice filled that emptiness. Eponine felt like she could open herself with to Enjolras, she could tell him all about her troubles and emotions and she knew that she could trust him with it. She knew she didn't have to wear a mask around him, she could be herself. But this night was different. The silence was thick with the thought in their minds, the words they want to say. The words they will not say.

The silence disappears when Eponine's phone rings.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

Three rings before Eponine realises that it's her phone. She doesn't even bother checking the caller ID.

"Eponine?"

It's Cosette. Eponine's eyes widen and panic rushes through her. She realises that she hasn't said anything and tries to find suitable words. "Uhhhhh. Hello." Awkward.

"Eponine? Where have you been? Did you come home last night?"

She panics, but lies so smoothly that it covers it up. She had been so used to lying, it was her mother tongue after all. Years and years of perfecting the art, she knew how to lie. Even when she wasn't trying, lying just came so easily to her. It wasn't something she would put on her resume, but somehow, she was still proud of herself to be able to lie so well. A talent. A natural. She shouldn't be happy or proud, but she is. "I was with a friend. Helped them with some work."

"Oh. Phew. I was starting to get worried. You didn't call or anything."

"I'm sorry." She's not really. "How was your night?" it was a natural thing to ask, but before she could stop herself from asking, it slipped passed her lips.

"Oh!" the girl on the other side giggles and squeals. "I'll tell you all about it when you get back!"

"I can't wait." Eponine grits through her teeth. They say their goodbyes and end the conversation.

She takes a breath in. She closes her eyes and settles into the car seat. Breathe in. Breathe out. She puts a hand on Enjolras's arm. "Enjolras. I think I'll go back now. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Eponine, you can stay at my place if you want. Really. I don't mind." No, he doesn't mind at all. He wants her to stay at his place. He wants to be able to know what she was doing and to make sure that she wasn't being harmed or hurt. That she was safe. He wanted to protect him. He feels like he needs to protect her. He knows that she is strong and is very capable of taking care of herself, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to protect her.

"No. No, I want to go back. But thank you for the offer." Her smile is fake. Sad even, "Maybe I can take up your offer the next time I scream bloody murder?"

* * *

She arrives back with a newfound courage. The tie had been removed from the handle, which helped a little. She enters the room as if nothing has happened. Cosette is there, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling with the biggest grin Eponine had ever seen in her life.

Eponine is tackled as she enters the room. She ends up being hugged so hard, she has trouble breathing.

"OHHHH! EPONINE! OH EPONINE!" she is so giddy, jumping up and down. "I HAD THE MOST AMAZING NIGHT!" Squeal, squeal. Giggle, giggle. "It was amazing and perfect and beyond anything I had ever imagined and oh my gosh Eponine it was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. Okay so maybe I was a little drunk." She shakes her head, "a LOT drunk. I don't really remember coming home or how I managed to get to our room, or how I somehow could unlock the door or how I ended up on your-"she has to stop herself before she almost reveals that she had sex on her roommate's bed. "But I remember what came after all that. Oh I remember alright! Oh Eponine. Oh Eponine I wish you knew how I feel right now. Oh Eponine!" more giggles.

As much as Eponine did not want to hear the details of the previous night, she bore through it and plastered a smile on her face. Cosette goes through all the details. From the dinner they had, to what they had for dessert. Then soon they were speaking about kissing and touching and how one thing lead to another. How she was waiting for marriage but she wanted it so badly with Marius that she couldn't stop herself. And how it was so perfect it blew her mind. Eponine was blocking most of it out, trying her best to think of other things. Adding little 'oh really?' and 'uh huh' and 'tell me more' just to make it seem like she was listening. But it was hard to ignore Cosette. And she didn't hate Cosette, no; Cosette was probably her closest female friend, yet the topic they were on, was not her favourite.

"So how was your night? Who were you with?" It takes Eponine a moment before she realises that Cosette was actually asking her a question.

"Oh. I was with Enjolras and Joly." The question came so suddenly that she didn't even have time to come up with a good lie. So she didn't.

"Enjolras and Joly? What work were you helping them with? They don't study the same subjects as you, right?"

"Oh." Mistake. Eponine laughs and comes up with a new story, "Oh it wasn't work. They wanted … help. With … girl problems. They wanted my opinion."

"Enjolras, talking about girl problems? That sounds interesting"

"Oh, Enjolras was just there, it was more like Joly's girl problems." More lies.

Cosette squeals, "Oh you must tell me what they told you! It sounds like so much fun."

"So much." Deadpan.

"So tell! What did they say?"

"Oh. But I'm bound to secrecy."

"No fair!" Cosette seems upset, but brushes it away quickly. She quickly jumps to another subject. "You're close with Enjolras, right?" curiosity getting the best of her. She tries to hide it, not looking Eponine in the eyes, trying to distract herself by drawing patterns on the bedspread with her fingers.

"I suppose."

"I think you like him." She says so quietly she thinks that Eponine doesn't hear her. She almost hopes that Eponine doesn't, scared of how the girl would react to such a statement.

Eponine laughs. Scoffs. A little too much, and seemingly unconvincing to Cosette. "There are much better girls to harbour feelings for Enjolras."

"But you like him. You like like him."

Truth be told, Eponine hadn't even thought about this before. She was too stuck on the idea of Marius to even think if she had feelings for another person. So it was true, she was spending a lot of time with Enjolras. A lot of time. Sure, they had gotten closer, and she had gotten to know him quite well. She knew the little things about him, and he about her. They had slowly become inseparable, people always seeing them together everywhere. They started to rely on each other, finding comfort in each other. They had become good friends. The best friends either of them had ever had. Still, Eponine had not seen Enjolras in another light except as her closest friend. But now that Cosette had mentioned it, she could not stop thinking about it.

"Enjolras is too good for a person like me."

"Nonsense!" Cosette grins, "You don't see it, but I do. He lights up when you're around. He actually, genuinely smiles when you're around. He's not as much as a douchebag when you're around. Just think about Eponine. You might not think it now, but deep inside you, you know that you like him. Trust me."

She doesn't answer, just thinks. She ponders on the things Cosette had just told her. Could Enjolras like her that way? She wondered some more. She found it impossible, Enjolras was out of her league, he could not have such feelings towards her. Enjolras did not have feelings full stop. But the more she thought about it, and the more time she spent with Enjolras, the more she noticed how much he did feel. He just cared and gave so much, people just see past that. Everyone saw him as a heartless, cold, mean excuse for a human being. He did not have feelings, he didn't feel anything. He couldn't feel sorry, sad or excited. He was just one emotion. But she had started to see so much more from him. She knew him better than anyone else, she saw how be was capable of feeling. How he had more feelings than many other people she knew. These feelings were just locked up inside of him, only to be shown to those he thought were worth showing feelings towards. And apparently she was one of those lucky ones. Her and his books.

Then she questions herself about her feelings towards Enjolras. No, she could not. She loved Marius, did she not? But that was it; her love for Marius was lessening everyday. Especially after the event that had just accorded, it had finally sunk in that Marius did not have feelings for her and he probably never was going to feelings for her. Every second she could feel her love for Marius turn from lover to friend. Someone she could still trust and feel comfortable with, but not as someone to be a lover with, just someone that would be loyal. A friend. A close friend. A best friend. Not a lover. Marius was no longer that. He could not longer be that. And suddenly she realised that she could be okay with that, that Marius would still be in her life, but as a friend. She couldn't see Marius with her as a lover anymore, especially not after what happened. But she was content. She was finally content.

And now all she could think about was how she could not like Enjolras in such a way. She could not. Not the way she had just stopped thinking about Marius in. Yet, the notion was now burned into her mind and she could not stop thinking about it.

She tries to change the subject, getting her mind off the strange new idea.

"Did my sheets change?"

"Oh yeah." Cosette laughs nervously, she started to meddle with the fabric they were sitting on, not looking Eponine in the eye, "I was changing mine and thought yours might need a changing too." More nervous laughs.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** Until tomorrow then? Hopefully, hopefully.


	17. In Came The Light

**A/N: It's an uber long A/N today. Just skip it for the story.**

Well this is embarrassing. My tenses and grammar horrible. I'm extremely aware of this. I know how terrible it truly is. No excuses. Thanks to those who think my writing is a-okay, but I know it's not. If anyone out there wants to beta my work, from chapter one until the end of this thing, I'd be forever grateful. Truly, truly grateful. Now the embarrassing part is that English actually is my first language, which just makes it even more terrible and gives you more reason to tell me these things. And I'm grateful, really. I know I should read over my work, but I'm not bothered. Not at 2am, I'm not. So I'm just putting this out there to say that I'll try to fix my grammar, but no promises. Thank you for constructive criticism, please tell me more because it'll help the story and it'll help me if I ever suddenly have the urge to become a writer (which is very, very doubtful). Because, come on, we've all been there before.

To **Nina**, I loved that you noticed where the title comes from, no one has mentioned it yet. I picked Yellow Light because at the time that I was writing this, that was the song I was listening to. I just find the song to be really beautiful and majestic. But if you want me to interpret it and put it into terms of this story, I would say that it's very similar to what you suggested: "... finding the courage to love another person after one heartbreak ...". Eponine is very scared, and Enjolras is guiding her, helping her move on, but he's not aware of his actions either. It's a gradual thing. The end of the song, which goes "The light is blinding my eyes, As the soft walls eat us alive, suggests that Enjolras doesn't see it coming either, but soon they find themselves in love. Consumed by the emotion of love, that just takes both of them. I love any questions to do with the song choices for my titles/chapter titles, so thank you for the awesome question. Also! Happy birthday to **Hero7632**! Thank you for offering me Venus In Fur bootleg if you had it, so nice :D And I'm glad you don't hate Cosette, because I don't hate her, she's actually really awesome.

Enough of my rambling! Thank you for your follows, favourites, reviews and just for reading. Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: My lack of creativity proves that I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Grantaire entered the café with the biggest grin slapped across his face.

Today, everyone was at the café, even Cosette. They sat at their little table, dragging along extra chairs to make sure everyone had a seat. Their drinks dotted along the table, each person having a different drink. When Grantaire entered, the sound chairs being moved around filled the air, and everyone started moving around. They finally made enough space for Grantaire. Some people on the couch were pressed up closely against each other when Grantaire decided to sit on the couch instead of the seat that had provided for him. People around stared at them as they continued to make noise and talking louder than necessary. There was nothing special to celebrate; it was just a good night to enjoy each other's company, something that they hadn't been able to do in a while.

After that night, Enjolras had asked Eponine what had happened. She explained to him that she and Cosette just talked and that she was grateful for his help and the fact that he actually worried about her. Enjolras was relieved that she didn't go clawing Cosette's eyes out, but was still worried about her. He knew that she was probably scarred for life after the event, but since it seemed that she was on friendly terms with Cosette, she was taking it much better than he expected. However, Enjolras couldn't help but send daggers at Marius whenever they met, not that he didn't already. He had to hold himself back from beating Marius up every time he would mention Cosette or his love life, or how he acts like there never was a girl named Eponine in his life.

"My dear friends, I have come with wonder news!" Grantaire said over everyone else's voices. They quieted down to listen. "There's a party happening next Saturday and we are all invited!" no one cheers or whoops, this is more than normal to come out of Grantaire. Unsatisfied with the response, Grantaire tries to convince his friends to join him on Saturday, "Come one guys! They say it's the party of the year!"

"Who say's this?" someone asks, unimpressed

"Everyone! Everyone is saying it!"

"You're not the one holding it, right? You're not just trying to get us to come to look like people are actually going to your party?" Enjolras asks. Unsympathetic as usual.

"No!" he defends himself, "Some campus hot shots are holding it. Campus hot shots with lots of money and a lot more booze."

"Oh! Actually I think I've heard about it. Is it the one at the place that's next to the place with the-" Cosette says.

"-broken neon signs! Yes!"

"Oh he's right. People have been going on about this thing. We should go."

"Thank you!" he would hug her if Marius did not have his arm around her, holding onto her like someone could snatch her away from him at any moment.

They burst into a discussion, people saying that they have nothing better to do, and that is Cosette is considering going, then they should as well. They knew that if Cosette was going, then other hot girls would be there too. Soon, one by one, they agreed to go. Once they all decided to go, which got Grantaire really excited, everyone looked at Eponine and Enjolras.

"I'm not going." They all groan, even though they knew his answer before even asking. They then stare at Eponine.

"Uh, I don't know if it's really … my scene." Eponine answered awkwardly as everyone looked at her and the boy sitting next to her.

The room then filled with 'nonsense', 'what are you talking about?', 'come on Eponine', 'just this once' and 'everyone's going'. Words to try and convince her to join them.

"Come on Eponine! Please. Please! You have to try a college party out." Grantaire begs her, "Come on, we've known each over for what? Almost, no- more than half a year and you still have not gone to a party with me. What kind of friend are you Eponine?" He jokes.

Eponine looks around the room. Seemed like everyone was begging her to go. Puppy dog eyes on everyone, all trying their best to make her come along with them. But just when she's about to agree-

"I don't have anything to wear." She shakes her head, "I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb, I'd rather be invisible. I've seen the way those girls dress to these parties. Trust me, I have nothing of a kind."

Grantaire goes up to her and falls to his knees. He's literally begging on his knees for her to come with him to this party. It meant that much to him. He begged and pleaded, which made Eponine smile, laugh and blush a little at his actions. Which made Enjolras scowl. Grantaire notices how Enjolras was acting, what he believed was jealous, and of course he was right, but if he ever mentioned it to him, Enjolras would probably kill him right on the spot. He needed to go to this party, so there was no mention of Enjolras' feelings. Instead he keeps pleading Eponine.

"You can borrow some of my clothes Eponine." Cosette smiles, really wanting her roommate to come to this party with her, she had never seen Eponine at one of these social events, and just really wanted her to at least try it out before judging it. "You won't have to wear those ratty old jeans of yours."

"See Eponine! You can borrow her clothes! So come. Please"

"Oh, alright." Then they all erupt into cheers. The boys start talking about details. The time they would go. If they would just meet there, or if carpooling was an option. Designated driver. The regular things. Cosette starts telling Eponine about this cute little thing she had in her closet that she thought would look amazing on Eponine. Eponine thanks her for actually doing this for her, to which Cosette says that she cannot wait to give Eponine a cute little make over. Something Eponine was now, not looking forward to.

Once Cosette engages into a conversation with Marius, discussing clothing options between the two, Eponine turns to Enjolras. He's just sipping his coffee, just about to go into his bag to look for his book. Before he can take out his book, he can feel Eponine's eyes on him. He doesn't even have to look at her to know that she wants his attention.

"Enjolras, are you coming?"

"No." he says so bluntly, "I have better things to do."

She shifts in her seat slightly, and ever so quietly she asks, "Can you please come? It's my first party, and if you're there I might feel a little more … comfortable."

"Marius will be there to comfort you."

She shakes her head. "We both know that's not going to happen. He'll be too busy with Cosette." No bitterness in her voice, just as if she was stating a fact.

And for the first time, Enjolras does not see that spark in her eye that held onto the slightest glint of hope for Marius. The hope that begged for Marius, that waited for Marius, that hoped that one day, Marius would notice her. No, Marius was finally out of her mind. She finally realised that Marius was not going to fall for her. Instead, he saw that she really wanted him there, that maybe she was kind of freaked out about the social event; she just wanted someone there that she could trust.

"Okay." Eponine instantly glows, "But I'm not dancing or anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to." She smiles, "And thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **What's a college au without a party right? Until next time. I hope you read some more!


	18. Everybody

**A/N:** Urgh, filler chapter. Well, it's my fault but whatever. Anyway, sorry for the slight delay, I had things to do in the morning, errands to run, ate some quality sushi with my sister (Now I understand when people are like 'sushi in Japan must be much better', because up until now I've been eating cheap sushi, which is basically the same as good sushi back home.) Now I'm home and I forgot that I hadn't posted today.

Answer time! To **gabrielan**, thank you so much for actually listening to the songs I chose for this fic, my music taste is actually one of the only things I take pride in. **Ohfishy**/**justshortofferocious**, don't worry, I'm really glad that you give criticism, makes me actually re-read my work. And don't worry, I really really do not, never have had, plans to become a writer, it's just not something I've ever thought of doing. I want to thank the **anon on tumblr** that said 'okay your fanfic is MY LIFE'. Made me laugh, and thankful that someone actually talked to me on tumblr. Sorry I didn't reply sooner, tumblr was being weird and wouldn't let me. Lastly, thank you EVERYONE that reads this story, to those that follow and favourite, and especially to those that take the time to review and give their opinions and comments. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. The things I would do, to be able to own it ...**

* * *

It's the night of the party. Cosette is fussing over the smallest things and Eponine sits on her bed and watches. Eponine watches as her roommate tries yet another hairstyle. She thought that this was just a college party, and by they time that they get home, their hair would be all over the place. Not that she expects her blonde friend to come home, she knows that she's going home with Marius tonight, Eponine just hopes that they end up in Marius' place instead of hers.

"What's the point? Your hair's going to end up a mess by the end of the night." The blonde continues to mess around with her hair, experimenting new hairdos. "Plus, you've got no one to impress. You've already got Marius."

"I still have to impress Marius." She snaps back quite seriously.

Eponine sighs and can't help but feel jealous of her roommate. Her roommate was everything she wanted to be, and had everything she could only dream for. The loving family, the money, the looks and of course the loving boyfriend. And not just the college boyfriend that you're bound to break up with sometime within the next semester, but Eponine believed that they really did love it other. She could see it, how much they meant to each other. Love at first sight really did exist, just not for her. She could see them spending the rest of their lives with each other, maybe even staring a family. Owning a small but strong business. Living in pure suburban bliss. But maybe she was thinking ahead of herself. She was thinking that they will get everything she wanted, and she will end up with nothing. Like always. Life had already proven that up until now, why would it suddenly change its course? Especially for her, she was nothing.

Cosette looks away from the mirror for a brief second to check on the time, then continues to stare at herself in the mirror, "We still have time. Plus, we don't want to be there on time." Eponine just agreed with her, not knowing the proper party etiquette. "Boys will be there soon. They like to be there early to scout out all the girls and know their hunting strategy when everyone arrives." Cosette says so casually, as if it was the most normal thing to say. She looks over at Eponine to see if she's listening, instead her roommate is reading. Though, she didn't know if that meant she was listening to the conversation or not because sometimes Eponine could both read and listen at the same time. "What you reading there?"

"Just this book Enjolras recommended to me. It's kinda challenging though."

"Oooohh. Enjolras recommended it? How adorable." Before Eponine can say anything, Cosette jumps. "Oh wait! You're supposed to be borrowing my clothes!"

Eponine just wanted something a little more presentable than what she would usually wear. She presumes that everyone on campus had memorised her wardrobe by now. A never-ending range of strange, murky, brown or black shirts and only three pairs of jeans. Maybe a nice casual but fun shirt would work, as well as a nice pair of skinny jeans or something. However, Cosette only had dresses. Dresses, dresses and more dresses. She had some skirts and a few nice shirts, but all her jeans were too big on Eponine's tiny body. The shirts didn't really fit her either, and the skirts just weren't working. So there was only one option left. Dresses.

Cosette ran to her closet and dug deep. Really deep. Something she hadn't worn yet. A very simple and causal, pretty little red skater dress with sleeves. It wasn't too tight and didn't show too much skin. She thought it was perfect for Eponine.

Eponine laughs, "The whole point was for me to not stand out." Cosette shoves the dress to Eponine.

"This is supposed to be the party of the year." She snaps back, "I've heard the other girls talking about it. Talking about what they'll wear. Trust me. People will be dressing up. Can't you see all the fuss I'm going through? That is nothing compared to me!" she points to the dress in her roommates' hands "And everyone else will be taking as much time as me. Trust me."

"Maybe I'll just go in my jeans."

"At least try it on!" Eponine groans and follows orders, just to be Cosette off her back.

She tries on the dress. It doesn't fit perfectly, she doesn't expect it to, but it looks much better than her jeans. Much, much better. She looks at herself in the mirror. She doesn't see herself, she sees a completely different person. She doesn't believe what a simply change of clothes could do to a person, to her. It was the first time she had actually felt, kind of, pretty. At least decent, she wasn't ready to call herself pretty just yet. She twirls around once; making sure that the back looks just as respectable as the front. And it does, it looks beautiful. She doesn't think she looks beautiful, but the dress was beautiful. It was a very casual dress, something to wear on a normal school day, but could be worn at night if accessorised properly, not that Eponine knew anything about accessorising. She still didn't believe that it was herself she was looking at in her mirror.

Cosette appeared behind her, looking as if she wanted to cry a little. She squeals and claps her hands. She hugs her roommate, when she lets go she says, "You look stunning. You should dress up more often."

"If only I had the clothes to do so." _And the money_ Eponine thought to herself.

"Well, you can borrow any of my clothes, any time you want."

Eponine turns around and sees what Cosette is wearing. It's not a loud number, but it's definitely much, much more than what Eponine had on. If all the other girls were dressing up like Cosette, she would just be as invisible as she usually was on a daily basis. And that comforted her. She agreed to wear the dress, after seeing what Cosette had on and all the fuss she had to go through just to be in the state she currently was in. To which Cosette squealed with joy, telling her that she'll have boys running after her all night long.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure."

They make sure that everything is set, Cosette checks herself in the mirror one more time, and after seeing her doing so, Eponine does the same. Once finally ready they turn off the lights and head out.

"You know, Enjolras is going to really love you in that dress." Cosette smirks, "You did mention that red is his favourite colour."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late, short, not-proofread, filler chapter. I just wanted some girl time.


	19. The Middle

**A/N:** It's 11:54 am, which sounds like a good time to post :D I hope everyone's having a good day. Thank you too all of you that have followed, favourited, reviewed and read this story. You guys make me smile so much!

Question, questions! To, **phangirl2017**, thank you for following, and don't worry, Ellie Goulding is one of my favourite artists. I usually don't listen to those clubish-dance-y songs, but Ellie Goulding can somehow use that music and these beautiful lyrics and it makes a fantastic formula. **Jasmin**, currently I am living in Japan, I'm not sure what time I update in other countries, but here I usually update somewhere between 8am-12pm. **spiraledthoughts**, I have planned to write a Enjolras centric chapter, I think it's chapter 23 or something, sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, that should be obvious by now.**

* * *

"Look what we have here." Grantaire puts his bottle down and gives Eponine a big bear hug. Cosette walks away from Eponine's side and goes off to kiss Marius, whom she had just spotted. Instead of feeling the normal surge of envy, Eponine rolls her eyes. The boys started to gather around her, giving her 'oohs' and 'aaah', as well as a few comments, 'is that Eponine?' and wolf whistles. Eponine blushed furiously, hoping the dimmed lights hid her red cheeks. They each told her how lovely or beautiful she looked tonight, some telling her that Marius was an idiot to ignore her.

"And you said you didn't want to stick out! Liar!" Grantaire says as he lets go of her, making Eponine laugh. Grantaire then started to go over the basics with Eponine. The drinks, the people, what to do, where to go, where not to go, what to do if something happens. Just the basic things. Grantaire then told her around what time, and how many drink left before he would start not remembering anything, or would just be out cold

"Noted."

"Now go out there an live your life!" He grinned and took another swig from the bottle. Before she realised it, Grantaire had disappeared into the night. She did not expect to see him decent, the next time they would run into each other that night. Eponine wondered around, watching people. She felt awkward, being the only person around not holding a drink, not that she didn't want to drink, she was just currently too overwhelmed to think of doing anything. She looked for familiar faces, she saw many. People from her classes, people she just regularly pass by in the halls, people from her dorm. She actually knew many of the face, not that people said hello to her to anything, but at least she knew the faces, it wasn't completely foreign. And then there, sitting down, was the very person she wished to see.

"You came." She smiled, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You asked me too." He doesn't look at her, not the way everyone else had been looking her tonight. He looked at her like he normally did. Secretly his heart stopped for a moment when his eyes first saw her swimming through the crowd, trying to make her way to him. But he wouldn't reveal that to her, she didn't have to know. He thought that she looked stunning in that dress. But he always found her stunning.

"Thank you." She says with all her heart, "I mean it."

Their conversation goes on like it normally would, they would have a good banter, a friendly argument about their conflicting opinions on a book. The only difference was the amount of people around them and the music blaring in their ears. As well as having to repeat what they say a few times just to understand each other. But other than it, it was as if they were in the café, or in the hallways getting to their next class, or eating lunch, nothing was different. Just a different setting. They then talked about their lives, and their friends and how Eponine was looking for another job because she needed to make more money, and how Enjolras would offer to lend her some money even though he never wants her to pay him back. Then how she doesn't want him to pity her, and how she could do things on her own. The normal banter, just in a higher volume, not that anyone else could tell if they started shouting at each other. The music was so loud they could barely hear themselves talk. They are about to jump into yet around banter, when a few people interrupt them.

A group of guys pass by them and start wolf whistling complimenting, and start saying things along the lines of 'damn girl' and phrases boys think are appropriate to use to hit on girls with. Eponine instantly goes red. They pass by quickly and disappear as fast as they came. Probably to hit on other girls at the party. It was a pretty big party. However, one of them tries to talk to her. Getting so close that Eponine gets uncomfortable. "Hey" he says.

"Hi." Eponine says out of shock. Before the conversation can continue, Enjolras get in between the pair. The other guy backing off quickly.

"Oh, sorry man. Didn't know she was with you." The guy walked away, not looking back, probably off to follow his gang of morons. Enjolras quickly turns around to face Eponine, she wasn't hurt or anything but he still felt like he needed to check if she was okay.

"You didn't have to do that. I bet he was a nice guy." She was defending the guy, for reasons she did not know herself. Not that the guy had done anything bad to her, but Enjolras stepped in so fast, it felt like he had done something that was out of line. But he didn't. It was a party; these things were bound to happen, right? Pretty or not, guys just wanted to hook up with a girl for a night and then dump her the next morning without the girl feeling too emotionally attached to the guy. That's how these things went down right? She wasn't sure, that's all she understood from the movies anyway. Even though they had just arrived not too long ago, Eponine thought that maybe all the pretty girls were taken already, boys had to lower their expectations.

They sat down, a few moments of silence dawned between them, which was filled with the ungodly music that never seemed to end. "Eponine." He said as loud as he could without shouting, "You look beautiful tonight Eponine, but you always look beautiful, so I didn't think I needed to say anything." She had not expected that, "Yet I must say, that red suits you very well." She doesn't answer; she doesn't even look at him. But she blushes, she blushes more furiously then when she was in love with Marius and he would touch her arm. Eponine didn't believe what she was hearing, Enjolras thought she was beautiful. She didn't believe one bit of it. But he sounded so honest. And even in her ripped jeans and boxy t-shirts that made her look like a pubescent boy? She blushed some more just thinking about it.

As more silence grew between them, Eponine found it to be the perfect time to go and get a drink. She excuses herself and leaves Enjolras alone. Enjolras waits.

* * *

He waits and waits until he realises that Eponine had been gone for a long time. Longer than she should've been gone. Much, much longer. Maybe she just bumped into a friend or something, and that would be fine, but if she was comfortable at this party without him, he thought that maybe it would be all right for him to leave. But he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay. At the same time, he wasn't exactly currently fulfilling that.

He looks around for her, and she's not anywhere. He hopes to bump into someone he can ask about Eponine's whereabouts, but no luck. He curses himself for letting her go on her own. He just felt so protective over her; he didn't understand why he felt this way about her. He just wanted to be there, by her side, making sure that she was always okay, that no one was hurting her; he wanted to make sure that she was always fine. Sometimes it kept him up at night, he would think of her, and then he would question himself why he was even thinking about her, why he was wasting his time on her. But he wasn't wasting his time, he enjoyed his time with her, he would actually look forward to it. He would act like a fool, and he knew it, but there was just something about her that made him want to know more about her, made him want to keep her from harm. No one had made him feel this way. And right now, not knowing where she was, at a college party where anything could happen, was worrying him intensely.

Grantaire strolls in, as drunk as a drunk could be, arms flailing around, walking in not-straight lines, people cheering him on as he chugs down around glass of alcohol. As much as Enjolras doesn't want to as him, here really was no one else around to ask. But before he does so, Grantaire asks him a question first. "Hey, hey Enjolras." He holds onto Enjolras' shoulder for support, hand tapping Enjolras' cheek, "Hey Enjolras, I didn't know you let your girl flit with other guys. Boy, boy if I knew that, I would've hit on her a looooonnnngggggg time ago." Enjolras is more than confused.

"What are you going on about?"

"Oh you know." Grantaire replies, falling a little bit, "she's so pretty. So, so pretty. And she's even prettier tonight. And red looks good on her. Damn girl. She is fine. Red, red, red. So pretty in red. Which, by the way, she told me was your favourite colour." He laughs, "Someone's getting lucky tonight! Am I right Enjolras?" Enjolras rolls is eyes and huffs, Grantaire was no help, "And by someone I mean you. If you didn't get that already. The things I could do to that girl. She's so fucking smart and … smart" he can't seem to think of more adjectives, "and tonight she comes her dressed like that. She's so fucking hot. The things I could do to her. I would just take her right here." He points at the ground to make his point. He's starting to speak really fast, "or just when she walked into the door, I'd take her right there. And on the kitchen counter. Against the wall. Multiple times on the bed. The shower. God fucking shower. The things I would do to her. You know, if she was mine and not yours."

That was it for Enjolras. He pushed Grantaire away, letting him fall pretty hard onto the floor. Eyes all around staring at them both. If it weren't for the crowd, he would've beaten Grantaire to a pulp right there on the spot. But it wasn't worth his time, and he didn't want to make more of a scene than what was already happening. But to make his point, he takes him by the collar and says, "Eponine is a human being and does not belong to anyone." Then pushes him back onto the floor. There was no need for physical violence, at least not tonight. He wasn't going to waste his time on that.

He looks for someone else, leaving a confused Grantaire where he left him. Thankfully he finds Combeferre. He's tipsy, but not drunk like Grantaire. He could still make sense. "Have you seen Eponine?"

"She's been talking to this guy for a while. I think he's hitting on her. No, yeah, he's definitely hitting on her." He points past Enjolras' shoulder, where Eponine was standing with said guy. They were talking, and flirting. And according to the way Eponine was being so open to this guy, Enjolras could tell that she was drunk. He looks at this guy, he knows the type. Just another person trying to sleep with Eponine. He kept giving her more drinks, as Eponine put the glass she had in her hands on the table, the guy shoved it back into her hands, telling her to drink some more. And for some reason, she was doing so.

Enjolras watched this go on for a while before he could no longer stand just watching. And just in time too. As he walks up to them, the pair are about to close in on a kiss.

"Hey!" Eponine complains as Enjolras pulls her away. The guy giving a 'what gives' face, but Enjolras just ignored. Enjolras can tell that Eponine is completely drunk, but might still be able to remember the night's events when she wakes up in the morning. A terrible hangover with terrible memories to top it. Wonderful.

"Eponine, what are you doing?"

"Having fun, isn't that what you're supposed to do?" the music still heavy in the air. People jumping around and cheering as the next song starts. But to them, or at least him, it is silent.

"You asked me to be here, to accompany you."

"I don't need your help Enjolras! I can look out for myself!" he knows that she's drunk. He's aware. But she was the one that asked him here, and now she was pushing him away. He didn't want to be here, but since it was her that asked him personally, he just couldn't say no to her. She seemed so nervous about a party, he thought that maybe she'd like some company. Just someone to stick around with her, to make fun of the people walking by, their clothes, their hair, their choice of partner for the night. Something inside him, something he wasn't even fully aware of, thought that maybe tonight something could happen between them. Something small, something unsuspecting. But not this. He did not want this to happen. He's about to leave and just let her do what she wants to do, when instead he does something he doesn't expect himself to do.

He grabs her by the wrists, and drags her out with him. "We're leaving."

* * *

**A/N:** Bbbbllllleerrrrgghhhh.


	20. New Revolution

**A/N:** Morning! Well, not really, since I woke up at 10am today. I don't know why ...

Now for some more serious news. After chapter, I will not be updating everyday anymore. I'm sorry! But there is a good reason. The lovely, lovely **Penulis**, has offered to beta my work! So while she does that, I'm gonna give her some time (because she was so nice to volunteer in the first place) to work on it. Therefore I shall not post as often so she can catch up. I'll still be posting, just not everyday. Also my writing has become really ... rigid lately, so I think a break would be good. Just a heads up for everyone.

Now to the story!

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Les Miserables, but if I even do, you'll know.**

* * *

Enjolras hates parties. Everyone knows that. It's common knowledge. After tonight's turn of events, he despised them even more. He didn't understand the concept of jumping around like fools to music that wasn't even decent, along with poisoning themselves with alcohol and trying to get rub up against one another. There really was much better things to do. In some ways, he was glad he had come, if he didn't, he wasn't where Eponine would end up. Maybe in the hands of some scum that takes advantage of drunk girls, which was probably a good eighty-five per cent of the guys that attended the party. He knew that maybe what he had just done was a little overboard, he didn't have to pull her away from the party all together, but he just wanted her to get away from all those people and all that alcohol. It wasn't doing her any favours. If she were going to be mad, then she'll be mad at him, he wouldn't mind.

Eponine panicked when Enjolras buckled her into the front seat of the car, but she was so drunk that she couldn't find the button to release the seat belt. "Do you have your keys?" he asked, while he ever so carefully dug into the small bag she holds to see if she has her keys. But she moves around too much, trying to push him off her. "Nevermind."

As they drive away, Eponine's gaze stays on the where the party that was still happening. The further away they became, they sadder Eponine looked. Suddenly she was crying. Ugly crying. Enjolras knows that he can take care of a drunk Eponine, but a crying drunk Eponine, he wasn't so sure. He decided to ignore her.

"Why do you always have to do that?" she tried her best to say in between sniffs, "Why do you always have to take care of me? I can do that myself you know!" he doesn't answer, "I think I've proven that I'm capable of taking care of myself. I grew up being dirt poor, had to take care of my brother because they parents didn't want anything to do with him. I made ends meet; I had jobs and still got good grades in school. I protected my brother from my father's stupid drunken outburst. I can do it! I got into this college all by myself. Counsellors didn't want to take a second glance at me, teachers were never there to help, I did it all on my own! Full ride and all!" her tears now turning into anger, "Why do you always have to save me and be the hero? I'd like to save myself. I've protected others; I think I can protect myself just fine! Why do you have to be so kind to me? What did I ever do to gain your trust and hospitality? Why are we even friends?" she looked at him, but he doesn't have anything to say, she laughed, "And then Cosette! Oh Cosette! Always teases me about my and Enjolras' friendship! And I lovvveeeee our friendship, I love being his friend, but then she makes me question whether or not I have feelings for him!"

The car goes off lane slightly just for a second, but she doesn't notice. "I mean, I know what everyone says, that he's a 'marble statue' or whatever. No emotions and whatever. But I feel like I know him a bit better than them, you know? And he does have feelings, but I don't know if he has any towards me." Enjolras has to remind himself that she's drunk and that the words coming out of her mouth could just be absolutely random and mean nothing. And that she might forget everything in the morning. His brows crease. "Because the more I think about it, the more I realise that I'm okay with Cosette and Marius being together. You know what, I've started to be happy for them. And then I question myself, am I beginning to like him? Or do I just think that I like him because Cosette keeps pushing it in my face? And if I do, what will he think? How will he react? Will he go away because he knows how I acted when I fawned over Marius? Then it goes back to the question, do I even like him in that way? And the answer is so painfully obvious but I won't let myself see it because I don't want my heart to be broken like it had been with Marius. But most importantly, I don't want to lose his trust and lose our friendship." Her last sentence comes out quietly, Enjolras beings to think that the alcohol is wearing off. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, don't tell Enjolras any of this. He doesn't see me that way." His suspiciouns have been answered, she was still very much drunk. "Promise?" She looked at him with a drunken gaze.

"Promise." They arrive at Enjolras' place. She was staying there tonight. He took her out of the car and she slumps on his shoulder. They struggle up the stairs, but make it at last. "You're wrong about him you know."

"Huh?"

"I think that he only wants to protect you. Wants you to be safe."

"I can do that myself."

"Maybe because he sees you protecting others, he wants to be the one to protect you."

"I don't believe one bit of it." He puts her down on the couch, she almost falls over. He's not used to this drunken Eponine, so wild and free. He's used to the Eponine that's reserved and quick witted, wise with her words, not just saying anything that's on her mind. She spoke her mind on a regular basis, but not on topic of feelings. Even when she used to talk about Marius with him, she would still hold back some of her thoughts. But this night was different, she was intoxicated and he wasn't sure if she was aware whom exactly she was speaking too. He's really glad he's there tonight, or she would definitely wake up in a stranger's bed, and he would definitely beat the shit out of Grantaire. He goes into his room, looking for a big shirt that would be more comfortable for her to wear. He peaked out of the room; to make sure Eponine wasn't doing anything strange. She's just sitting there, laughing with herself. It was not a sight Enjolras enjoyed.

After rummaging through his clothes, he comes out of his room with a shirt in hand. Eponine's small enough to be engulfed in one of his bigger shirts. "Eponine." He tossed the shirt at her. Instead of doing anything, she just continues to sit there with the shirt bunched up in the hands. "Eponine, get changed." He sighs and drags her to the bathroom. He waited outside, but does not close the door, just in case something was to happen. Surprisingly, she was quite capable of changing on her own, much to Enjolras' delight. He didn't want to step over any boundaries, if it did come to that. It only took her a short while to change and be ready.

"Done" she yawns as she walked out the bathroom, dress in hand.

"You can take the room."

She grins at him, "Thank you." He doesn't follow her, like she expected him to. Instead he picked up a book, sat on the couch and started to read. She stood in front of the door until he noticed that she was there. "You're not coming?"

Enjolras is taken aback; he wasn't sure what she was implying. "I-I'm fine Eponine You need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight." He just wanted the Eponine he knew so well back. Instead of bidding goodnight herself, she walked up to Enjolras. She grinner first, a grin that Eponine would never bare, then she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the room. His eyes widened, he's too shocked to even think about pulling back.

They're in the bedroom and she pulls him towards the bed. "No. Eponine, no." he snaps out of his trace and took his hand away from her. She's making the puppy dog face. He closed his eyes and groaned. Weren't drunken people easy to get to bed? Shouldn't they just fall right into bed and have a terrible hangover in the morning? He wasn't sure, he had only hoped that that was all he had to do, put her to sleep and not have to deal with her tampered emotions. When he opened his eyes, Eponine was closer than he expected. She was on the edge of the bed, on her knees, her face extremely close to his. He froze once again. He had never been his close to her, or to anyone for that matter. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other.

She's the one that moved. She moved closer to him, if that were possible. He's still frozen, hadn't fully taken in what was happening. This wasn't Eponine, he knew it. This was the alcohol. He wondered how much she could've consumed in the time they were at the party. Apparently, a lot.

While he's lost in his thoughts, Eponine moved closer. Soon their lips were dangerously close. So close. Just a small gap to close between them-

"Stop." He grabbed her by the shoulder. Her lips just narrowly missing his. "Eponine." He shakes his head. "No. You have to get some sleep." She's confused, almost disappointed. He wasn't sure what to do next either, so he lays her down and covers her with the blanket. "I'll be right here, if you need anything." He gestured to the desk chair, "Now sleep."

She's still confused. She was practically offering herself to him and he didn't seem to want any of it. The scene played out in her mind again. She thought she had made it obvious, but apparently she had done something wrong to make him not want her. She's distressed.

But still, she follows orders and decides to just close her eyes and drift off the sleep, knowing that he would be there, waiting for her in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Mmmm. I'm in love with Gin Wigmore's voice. It's like a drug.


	21. Knock Knock

**A/N:** GUYS! THE OSCARS GUYS! Oh my gosh, so many feelings. I just ... you should've seen me. I was fangirl-ing like crazy. My tumblr was basically just full of Les Mis cast stuff. My friend was actually tell me to calm down when I was watching the performance. Guys, I cannot put all my feelings into words but ... gahhh, I can't believe it all.

Anyway, enough of that. Why are you guys so nice to me? I don't deserve it. Thank you so much for reading this and following, favouriting and reviewing. It means a lot to me. **Iris**, thank you for being so lovely and actually reading my story. I hope don't stop being tolerable in your eyes. **Robin**, that sounds awesome, I'm glad you're making a playlist for this on your ipod. By the end of that chapter, she's basically confused why this guy she's practically giving herself to isn't giving into her, but she doesn't know it's Enjolras. She just knows it's a guy. **urorhel**, thank you so much, I really appreciate your comments.

And of course thank you to the ever so lovely, **Penulis**, for taking the time to proofread this and for putting up with my word vomit. Thank you :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, but I do own my feelings towards it, and these feelings alone are too much to bear at times.**

* * *

Eponine woke up to find herself in a strange bed, and panic immediately rushed through her. She didn't know where she was, whose bed she was in or whose clothes she was wearing. She moved around a bit, to see if she could feel anyone lying next to her. To her immense relief, no one was there. She was also quite glad that her undergarments were still on, realising that nothing had happened the night before. Still, a million questions were running through her mind.

The last thing she could remember was drinking something overly alcoholic. There were bits and pieces of the night scattered in her brain, but she couldn't seem to piece them together to make a logical run through of what had happened. This helps her decide that last night would be the first and last time she was ever going to a party.

Eponine tried to sit up but only made it halfway before a wave of nausea ran through her. She groaned and slumped back onto the bed. She needed to find out where she had ended up and how she had made it here. She tried once more, propping her body up, but her hand slipped and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow..." She was too dizzy to pick herself up, or to even move at all.

All of a sudden a set of strong arms were pulling her up and placing her safely back on the bed. As her vision cleared she saw him. Enjolras. She should have guessed by the number of books scattered all across the room and the meticulously noted papers hanging strategically upon the walls. If she hadn't known Enjolras she would've assumed the room belonged to a well-educated serial killer, in the midst of plotting their next murder. "I'm a mess." were the first words she uttered. He took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Yes, you are."

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything. I definitely don't remember coming here. Nice place, by the way."

"Thank you."

"So what happened?"

"You were drunk, we left. I tried to get you home, but wouldn't let me check for your keys. So I brought you here, I hope that's okay with you." He finished, almost hesitating. Enjolras didn't want to tell her what had happened the previous night. He didn't want to remind her of what she had said; he had convinced himself that she hadn't been thinking straight and it had been the alcohol talking.

"Of course." she smiled "and thank you, you know, for being there." He nodded and disappeared out of the room once more. Moments later Eponine could smell something cooking and could only hope some of it was for her; she was desperate for some food. While she waited Eponine took the time to look around the room properly. Now that she thought about it, it seemed strange that she spent so much time with Enjolras and yet she hadn't been here before. She reasoned that since Enjolras always dropped her off at the dorm, she never had the chance to visit his place.

Still, what saw made Eponine smile. There were books everywhere. The bookshelves were overflowing while there was a stack balancing precariously upon the bedside table and another pile was developing in the same manner on the floor nearby. There were also papers everywhere, of all varieties. Little notes, scribbles, diagrams, lists… They were plastered all over the walls, the desk, slipping out of books and peeking out from the shelves. She also spotted what looked like a series of receipts, which surprised her. She had never pinned Enjolras as the type to keep note of his expenditures.

"Enjolras," she called out, her voice croaky from dehydration. "Did I flirt with someone last night?" Pieces of her memory were coming back to her. Just little things, but they were clues none the less.

"You were drunk, just forget about it." He shouted back.

"I just want to know what happened last night." She lowered her voice as he walked back into the room holding two plates, breakfast. She smiled, surprised. No one had ever made breakfast for her before. It was only simple, eggs and toast with some fruit on the side, but it was more than anyone else had ever done for her. The fact that he had actually thought of her and was now caring for her, touched her deeply. "Wow… thank you so much."

"Drink first." Enjolras said as he thrust a cup of water in her hands. She gladly took and gulped down.

It was only when he had witnessed her finish off the last drop of her water that he began to eat. "Hey" Eponine touched his arm and he immediately tensed. "Thank you. Really, I mean it. Thank you." He nodded, refusing to look into her eyes. It reminded him too much of how she had acted the previous night. "Good Lord this is amazing!" She exclaimed. Enjolras shrugged.

"It's just eggs."

"Really good eggs." She smiled, but he didn't smile back, which in turn made her own dim slightly. For some reason she was desperate to make him smile, he hadn't really said anything since she had woken up. She felt that he was hiding something. It was almost like he was giving her the cold shoulder, and she didn't like it at all.

"Are you doing anything today?" she asked, desperate to make conversation. He considered lying, but knew it was pointless. He never seemed to be able to lie to her.

"No."

"You want to maybe hang out? I need to buy groceries, maybe you'd like to accompany me?" She felt so weird, being nervous in front of Enjolras. She'd known him for so long now and it felt strange being so hesitant and careful with her words.

He didn't reply straight away, just continued to eat, and Eponine had nearly decided to forget all about it when he nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"You don't have to do that." He ignored her and continued to push the trolley. They had gone back to Eponine's place so she could change and get all the things she needed to go grocery shopping. Upon returning, Eponine had guessed that Cosette had not come back to the dorm since the room looked exactly the same as when they left it for the party. She just hoped that Cosette had gone home with Marius and not some random stranger.

She tried once more to take the trolley, but Enjolras wouldn't let her. He claimed that he wanted to do something rather than just hover next to her. She had given in at this and les him do it. As she took out her little notebook with her grocery list in it, Enjolras looked over her shoulder and read.

"That's quite a list."

"Big shopping day, I like to cook a lot so I need quite few things." They wandered through every isle, picking up things on the way. Eponine didn't go to the grocery store very often, so when she did she bought a lot so she would not to have to travel back and forth. Most students at the dorms didn't use the kitchen, which was a blessing for Eponine. She didn't like to cook with people around, she always felt as if they were going to judge her. She had cooked with Cosette once though, through which she discovered her roommate was quite the baker. The two had quickly settled into a routine, with Eponine making the main meals and Cosette providing baked goods. It had been quite the bonding experience.

"Excuse me," at this both Enjolras and Eponine turned around to see an old woman pointing at a packet of flour that sat on the top shelf. "Could you help me get that?". It wasn't that far up, but the woman was pretty small. Enjolras nodded reached up, not having to try very hard to get it. He handed it to her and she smiled, "Thank you very much." She looked over to Eponine, who smiled back at her, "I must say, you two make a very lovely couple." The two simultaneously burst into response, their cheeks flushed red.

"Oh we're not-"

"We are not a cou-"

"-not together-"

"-Me and her are not-"

"-We're not-"

"-No, no-"

The elderly woman shook her head and smiled "Oh, well then excuse me," As she walked past, she pulled down on Enjolras' jacket so she could whisper in his ear, "You should do something about that, because any young woman who shops like that is a keeper." and with a cheeky wink, she wandered off into another isle.

The blushes were still evident, and with one look at each other the pair couldn't help but turn away. They tried to continue shopping as if nothing had happened. "Eggs. I need some eggs."

They stayed much longer than Enjolras had ever been in a grocery store, but he didn't mind. Despite everything he had enjoyed every minute he spent with her.

* * *

Their next stop was the fast food joint their friends always raved about. Even though Eponine now had a fully stocked kitchen, and both were more coffee shop type of people, they were really hungry and Enjolras had said his time with Grantiere had taught him that hangovers were a good excuse to indulge in fast food. As always, the place was buzzing with people. Many seemed like they were also looking to recover from bad hangovers with some greasy food. As they sat down Eponine noticed a few girls from one of her classes talking loudly. She tried her best to remember their names, but these were basically people she only saw when she was forced too. Enjolras seemed to notice her wondering eyes and followed her line of sight.

"You know them?" he asked as his bit into his burger.

"Sort of. They're classmates, but I wouldn't call them acquaintances." She ignored them and began to dig into her meal. It had been a while since she had eaten fast food. Preferring to cook and always going to the café stopped her from falling into the fast food crazy diet that many college student she knew seemed to follow. "Oh God, these are good." she moaned. Her mouth was full, but at that moment she didn't care and Enjolras smiled, which made Eponine smile in return.

A few minutes passed in silent bliss as they ate, then Enjolras broke the silence. "Apparently she knows you better than you know her." Confused, Eponine looked behind her to where one of the girls from her class was sitting, stealing glances at her and Enjolras. When the girl saw Eponine looking, she stood up and started to walk over.

"Oh my God. What do I do? What do I do?" Eponine internally panicked. She didn't know what this girl wanted from her, never once had she said hello or even smiled at her. Before either of them could say something else, the girl was at their table and speaking to Enjolras.

"Hi, can I steal her for a minute?" he nodded, any lingering traces of emotion on his face replaced with cool indifference, as if he was looking down at her. Eponine still found it strange how he could go from being the most charming person, to the coldest in a matter of seconds. Eponine stood up and followed the girl to her table where three other girls waited for them. As Eponine sat down she noticed all eyes were on her.

"Yes?"

"Are you dating him?" one of the girls blurted out.

"Who?" Eponine looked around trying to figure out the name of the girl and what she was talking about. She didn't even remember which class they shared together. There were two faces that she recognised, but only because she had passed them in the halls often. The other two she was sure she shared classes with, but she still couldn't recall which ones. The girls discretely gestured towards Enjolras, who had pulled out a book and was trying hard not to get grease on the pages. Eponine blinked. "Enjolras?"

They nodded quite furiously in unison, desperate for an answer. "Oh God, she knows his name!" one of them squealed. Eponine looked on, bewildered.

"Of course I know his name; I'm eating lunch with him."

"So are you then? Are you dating him?" the girl repeated. They all leaned in eagerly, reminding Eponine of a bunch of high school girls, the kind that Eponine really didn't like.

"He's so smart and mysterious and so fucking gorgeous... I can't help but stare whenever I see him on campus." Another said, sighing.

She laughed. It was a nervous laugh and the more she tried to fake it, the louder she was, which then caused Enjolras to look over at them. "Me? Dating him? No. No, no, no. No."

Their reaction surprised Eponine, for they were laughing too, almost as if they were relieved. "Oh. Well, thanks then." The one that asked her over smiled and flipped her hair, looking down at Eponine. "You can leave now."

Eponine stood up and slowly walked away, still not sure what had just happened. She looked back at the group of girls, who were now huddled closely together. She noticed them looking back once or twice to where Enjolras was sitting. He returned his book to his bag and looked up as Eponine walk over awkwardly and sat down.

"What was that all about?" He asked. She shrugged, still looking quite dazed.

"I'm … I'm not sure."

* * *

**A/N:** So? Good? Not so good? Terrible?


	22. Love Is No Big Truth

**A/N:** AH! I'm backkkkk. How is everyone? Thank you to all that have followed, favourited, reviewed and read this. Without you guys there would be no story. **And here's a super long A/N**

Today is March 1st, which has been dubbed Next To Normal day. And I absolutely adore Next To Normal, I listened to the OBCR today on the bus. I swear I was going to burst into tears. Can you believe that when I first was introduced to Next To Normal, I was just 'okay' with it? I was like, 'hmm it's cool.' but now it's like "oohhmmmyygggooosssshhhhh alskdjfgadsj Next To Normal' followed by never ending tears. *cough cough* This also applies to when I first heard about Aaron Tveit, it's only because of Les Mis that I've grown really fond of him*cough cough* It's really ... painful. If I had to sum it all into one word, that would be it, painful.

Questions to bee answered! To **pixienewt676**, hello! I picture him with, Aaron Tveit hair, because it's more ... modern, I suppose. Hi **Nikkii**! My tumblr url is on my profile, thank you for wanting to follow me :D Oh my God **Yanti**! What are you doing here? Good lord I'm embarrassed.** justshortofferocious**, I have some Enjolras centric chapters planned, I hope you enjoy them! **Guest** who said that Eponine is losing her badassery, I have to agree with you. She hasn't done anything super badass, however I think it might be because she's falling in love. I don't know, I'll have to think of something. **lesmisfan248**, No need to apologize! Do not worry, there must be someone that understands Les Mis at your school, and it not, that's what tumblr is for. Well, that's what tumblr is for, for me anyway. Lastly, to **book lover**, I'm really glad that you like Of Monsters and Men, they are obviously, one of my favourite bands.

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I know I did when I re-read this after my super amazing beta, **Penulis**, edited this for me. Seriously, credit her for all of this amazing stuff, I barely did anything. She basically wrote the chapter, I was laughing in my seat going "good lord, she made it good." I am forever grateful that she is the lovely beta for this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Too bad.**

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Not after the moment with the elderly woman whilst shopping, not after those girls had pulled her aside and interrogated her. Not after all the times that Cosette had teased her about it…

Enjolras.

He was the only thing on her mind, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She had stopped liking Marius, that was clear, but she wondered whether or not it was too soon to start liking someone else. To her is seemed way, way too soon.

She pondered whether these new sensations were merely the coping mechanism of a broken heart, her unrequited feelings for Marius channelled into the possibility of Enjolras. Yet she knew the nature of what she was feeling wasn't anything like what she had felt for Marius. With Marius it had been like fawning over a celebrity, the thought of it was crazy and out of this world, but she had loved him all the same. No matter how impossible, just hearing him say her name would make her giddy. With Enjolras though, it was different. What she felt was so much deeper; she knew it was founded on an actual connection. She now acknowledged that what she had felt for Marius had been completely one sided.

She wanted to talk to someone about it, and started running through the possibilities. Enjolras wasn't even an option, for obvious reasons, and she didn't feel like talking to Cosette. She could already imagine the girl's the reaction and no doubt she would bring the conversation around to Marius. She may be over him, but Eponine knew there was still too much hurt for her to put up with that. She needed someone who would truly listen to her, but she knew she didn't have a lot of options. She didn't have that many friends, even fewer she felt comfortable enough to confide in. In fact, there was only one other person, apart from Enjolras and Cosette, with whom she felt comfortable having such a conversation with. Despite lingering reservations, she reached for her phone. She was desperate to share her thoughts with someone else.

"Hello, hello."

"Grantaire? You free?"

"I am for you."

"Can you come over?"

It wasn't long before Grantaire arrived at the dorms to find Eponine on her bed, eating a large tub of ice cream. He saw the moody look etched across her face, and immediately began to worry. He hadn't felt concerned when Eponine had called because she had sounded pretty fine. He certainly hadn't expected to arrive and find this.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took a seat next to her. All he received in response was a glare, as if he was supposed to be able to read her mind and make everything better in an instant. He waited a beat, pondering why he was here instead of Enjolras.

Contrary to popular belief, Grantaire wasn't stupid. In fact, he was a very perceptive person. He has been one of the first to notice the blossoming friendship between Marius' shadow and the marble statue. Yet it wasn't until what he now dubbed the "tie-on-the-door" incident took place, that he became privy to the true nature of their relationship.

When Grantaire had seen all the missed calls the day after the incident, he had immediately called Eponine and managed to get an abbreviated version of what had gone on the night before. How she had fled from the dorms at the sight of that dreaded tie, and finally found solace at Joly's and his place. Grantaire had felt horrible and immediately started to bemoan how terrible a person he was for not being there for her. This had led him to realise that she had settled for Joly, and questioning how he, their resident hypochondriac, would be of any comfort to anyone. It was only when Grantaire started making threats towards various parts of the young medical student's body that Eponine had rushed to reassure him by revealing Enjorlas' part in the whole thing.

He had been too surprised to tease, and after hearing Joly's version of events, was secretly impressed. He hadn't known Enjolras was capable of caring so much for another human being. This was how he knew that if Eponine needed to talk, Enjolras would be her first port of call, and that after the "tie-on-the-door" incident, Enjolras would be certain to never miss a call from Eponine. That left Grantaire with only one other line of reasoning as to why he was the one here. He levelled a look at the girl on the bed, now sulking into her tub of ice cream. "So, why didn't you call Enjolras?"

"Uuggghhh." she groaned, confirming Grantaire's suspicions. "He's the problem." She got off the bed and moved to get another spoon out of her drawer, then passed both the spoon and the tub to Grantiare, who didn't hesitate to dig into the ice cream. Eponine returned to the bed, and as he ate began to relate the events of the last few weeks. How Cosette had constantly been needling her about Enjolras, how the elderly woman at the grocery store had suggested she and Enjolras would make a 'lovely couple', how girls she barely knew had questioned her about their relationship status while she and Enjolras were out to dinner at the fast food joint, and how she was now confused. So very, very, confused.

"Well, you do make a lovely couple." Grantaire said after a moment of silence, mouth full of ice cream.

"Grantaire!" Eponine groaned, exasperated. She pulled the ice cream away, immune to the wounded puppy look he gave her. "I'm being serious."

"So was I."

Eponine sighed, staring down at her bedcovers. "It's just, after all that, I can't stop thinking about him and all the possibilities. I'm scared Grantaire. What if this starts to affect our friendship? What if he notices? What if he decides that things are getting too complicated, that I'm not worth the effort?"

Eponine had expected a quick reassurance or a comforting hug; she had not expected Grantaire to burst out laughing. Bewildered, she just watched until he managed to regain control of himself. He finally looked over at her, shaking his head. "Even if any of that were true, it would take a lot more than you falling for him to put Enjolras off." Eponine jolted, and looked up at that.

"Fall- falling for him?"

"Yes. You, Eponine, the former shadow, are falling for Mr stick up his arse Enjolras, and way too slowly by my standards." Eponine shook her head.

"I can't be falling for him. I can't have anything other than platonic feelings for him."

"Why not?"

"Because I just stopped having feelings for Marius, I can't just fall for Enjolras! It's too soon for all this." She thought he was being far too laid back about the whole situation.

"You cannot deny love." Grantaire shrugged.

The utter of the word 'love' made Eponine's blood run cold, and she instantly panicked. She was still trying to get used to these feelings, she didn't have it in her to label anything. It was too soon to even contemplate such a word. She had quickly associated her feelings for Marius with love, but she'd had weeks to think that over and looking back on it, it seemed like it had been more of an obsession. Now she wasn't sure what love was, and after everything she wasn't too willing to find out any time soon.

"No, No." she shook her head, "It's not love. It can't be love. It's a day dream, a silly fantasy… anything but love. I cannot love him." She started to cry. Surprised by her reaction, Grantaire quickly put the ice cream aside and held her. "I don't want to love him."

"Shh… hey, hey." He cooed as he wiped her tears away, "What's wrong with being in love with him?"

"I'm scared." She whispered, so quietly that Grantaire almost missed it. "I'm scared of falling for him; he's too good for me. Too nice, too perfect… What if I did fall in love with him? He couldn't possibly care for me, he deserves so much better. He's going to break my heart just like Marius did. I don't want to be in love."

"If he breaks your heart, the rest of us will break every bone in his body. Twice." Eponine couldn't help but chuckle at this, "I will bet you anything, anything at all, that Enjolras likes you. A lot. He may not realise it, he does have his head pretty far up his arse, along with that stick, but he definitely has feelings for you." He looked at her, glad that she was now smiling. "Listen, just because people are saying things, about you and Enjolras, it doesn't mean they know anything. Only you and Enjolras can be the judge of things. You are entitled to your own opinions and your own feelings, don't forget that. Follow your heart. If you like someone, it should be because you have genuine feelings for said person, not because people are suggesting you do. Okay?" She nodded and smiled, thanking him for listening, and he kissed her on the head in return.

Grantaire knew that deep down, Eponine and Enjolras really did have serious feelings for each other. He could see it in the way Eponine lit up whenever she talked to Enjolras, or how Enjolras would soften whenever he looked at Eponine, or how they always seemed to gravitate towards each other. The feelings were definitely there, they just needed to discover it for themselves.

He finally lets her go and picks up the ice cream once again. "I'm glad Enjolras met you. Ever since you came into his life, that stick hasn't been so far up his arse." Eponine laughed again.

"Thank you Grantaire, for listening." He grinned at her around a large scoop of ice cream. They laughed and continued talking, enjoying the rest of the day in each others company.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next update!


	23. White Blank Page

**A/N:** Oh dear lord, I'm late. First off, I want to apologize, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, goddamn, it's been about 2 weeks. Secondly, thank you for staying with me, thank you for favouriting, reviewing, following and of course, for reading this story. It means a lot to me.

I hope this chapter does justice and is worth the wait. But it probably isn't. Now on to the chapter because you guys waited for so long. My replies to comments will be below.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Courfeyrac had been bored all weekend. Usually he would have girls lining up outside his door and round the block, but this weekend they were mysteriously non-existent. The backups were not returning his phone calls and all his friends were busy studying. So he had decided to do and good deed and invade Enjolras and Combeferre's place, even though theirs would probably be the last place to go if looking for good company. Courfeyrac loved the pair, he just didn't quite understand them.

Of all their friends, Enjolras and Combeferre had become the closest with one other, bonding instantly over their similar way of viewing the world. Most of the time they seemed to share identical thoughts, opinions, values, not to mention a particular love for books. Courfeyrac never thought he would never meet anyone who adored books more than Enjolras, then he had seen the bookshelves in Combeferre's room. There were marked differences between the two though. At least Combeferre didn't perceive books as a way to avoid social interactions with the outside world.

Courfeyrac had arrived to find the place exactly as he expected, dead quiet. His two friends were in their respective rooms, studying and reading, just like they were on any other day. He announced his arrival to Combeferre first, who had immediately questioned why Courfeyrac wasn't with a lovely girl on such a fine weekend. Instead of answering, Courfeyrac had just waved him off and went to see his main target for the day.

"Hey Enjolras, can I talk to you about something?" Courfeyrac asked as he popped his head through the door.

When Enjolras doesn't answer, Courfeyrac took this as a sign to come in. He pulled up a chair and sat himself down, not too close, but close enough to make Enjolras actually listen to the conversation. "So there's this girl-" Enjolras scoffed and continued to ignore him. "-and I think I might have fallen for her."

"And you're telling me this because?" Despite his seeming apathy, Enjolras looked up from his work, eyebrow raised. He could tell Courfeyrac was holding something back, it was evident from his tone. Even Combeferre had gravitated towards the room upon overhearing Courfeyrac asking Enjolras for woman advice, knowing it would be interesting. He wasn't wrong.

"Because I think I'm in love with Eponine."

Silence permeated the room, a tornado could have ripped through and no one would have noticed. Enjolras had gone rigid, Courfeyrac's eyes were trained on him and Combeferre kept swapping his baffled stare between the two.

"What?!" Combeferre was the first to crack, directing his words towards Courfeyrac, but the man ignored him, more interested in his other friend's response. He took note of the way Enjolras was now gripping his pen, knuckles white. Only someone who truly knew Enjolras would register the whirl of emotion flitting through the man's stormy eyes. Courfeyrac waited for Enjolras to explode, to punch him, to let out a string of expletives, to do something, anything…

Nothing.

Enjolras refocused, exhaled quietly and turned to his friend sat beside him. "Your feelings for Eponine are none of my business." Even though he seemed collected, his tone was clipped and ice cold, a touch of bitterness emerging with the name he had just uttered. "You should being discussing this with her, not me."

Courfeyrac stared at the man in front of him with awe. Combeferre, less surprised by his roommate's answer, instead kept his gaze on Courfeyrac, trying to decipher where the man was going with this. "So … so you don't mind if I ask her out?"

Enjolras kept his eyes trained on the page in front of him, "It is none of my concern, I shouldn't have a say in this."

"What if I want your blessing?" This gained another raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're close with her, maybe you don't want her to end up being just another notch in my bedpost." Courfeyrac deliberately added a slight harshness to his tone, and Combeferre's eyebrows rose high into his hairline. They both watched as Enjolras struggled to take in Courfeyrac's words, clearly seeing the effect they were having on the normally emotionless young man. Enjolras merely shook his head, not able to bring himself to say anything else, but Courfeyrac wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. "Then it's settled, I'll ask her the next time I see her. It's fine with you, right?"

"Yes." Courfeyrac thought he could finally hear a distinct huff in the marble man's tone.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Courfeyrac saw him let this out through gritted teeth, and smiled inwardly.

"Absolutely sure?"

"Ye-"

"LIAR!" Courfeyrac shouted, making the other two jump. "Don't lie to me Enjolras, its pointless! We all know that you have feelings for Eponine. Do you really want me asking her out?"

"It seems that you're the one with feelings for Eponine," he shot back avoiding eye contact, "and since you're known for your long list of ladies, you putting Eponine at the top must mean something. With your charm and social grace, it won't be hard for you to win her over."

"Bullshit. Answer the question. Do you want me to ask Eponine out?"

Enjolras doesn't reply. Instead he continued to scribble into his notebook, trying his best to make it clear to his friends that this was not a topic he wanted to discuss. Right now, it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He knew what Courfeyrac was getting at, but thought it was a redundant exercise.

Enjolras knew that he had feelings for Eponine. Many, many feelings. He knew that he was just pushing them down, trying not to think about them, or her, or how they almost kissed.

He had been trying his best to forget the incident at the supermarket with the elderly woman, and how his stomach had swooped at her implications.

He had been trying to ignore the fact that whenever he saw Eponine, an involuntary smile would now spread across his face. How whenever he thought of her, his mind would explode with happy imagines, what ifs, and possibilities. How no matter what he was thinking about, his mind always wandered and somehow made its way back to her once again.

How all he wanted to do was to hold her, kiss her, tell her that everything would be fine, and just be there until all the pain in her was gone. How he just wanted to be there for her, he wanted her to want him to be there. How he wanted to let himself love her.

"Fuck it, Enjolras! If you're not going to admit it, I don't know what to do."

"He's trying to help." Combeferre suddenly chimed in. He had cottoned on to Courfeyrac's plan from the bedpost comment and was now fully on-board.

"It's pretty obvious that you fancy her. Well, not that obvious, but obvious to people who know you well enough."

"Courfeyrac can help. He knows what he's talking about when it comes to women."

Courfeyrac couldn't help smiling with pride, "What can I say? It's all about the charm. I love the ladies and they love me, but you don't need my help. She's practically yours already."

Enjolras let the two ramble on, his mind preoccupied with another line of thought. If the guys could pick up on his feelings, could Eponine? He hoped Eponine hadn't noticed his strange behaviour, he didn't want her to think of him any differently.

Truthfully it was this thought which conflicted him the most. He adored their friendship, it was something he never wanted to lose. There were few people in his life that he felt truly understood and accepted him, that he felt he could open up to and be himself with, no holds barred. If he did tell Eponine of his feelings, he was scared she would reject him and that their friendship would be ruined. He couldn't have that happen, if he was honest with himself, he needed her. Therefore he was content to hold on to the relationship they had, and he certainly wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

"So?" The other boys in the room had finally taken note of his pondering and were now looking at him expectantly.

"Let it go guys. It's not happening." He didn't deny his feelings, knowing that they had figured out too much and knew him too well for him to get away with anything. Yet he didn't want them to meddle in this. He didn't want his relationship with Eponine to be ruined because of his foolish feelings, feelings that may merely be due to a simple stirring of hormones. He didn't know, he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't risk it.

Considering the matter over, Enjolras proceeded to ignore the other two in the room and turned back to his work. The boys shared a knowing look above his head and made for the door.

Courfeyrac looked back at their marble statue one last time before stepping out, the expression on his face full of pain, sadness and sympathy.

"You'll regret it Enjolras. If you don't tell her, trust me, you'll regret it."

* * *

**A/N:** Was that alright?

Anyway, I'm going to respond to some of the things you guys have said, it's pretty long.:

To **backfromthedead91**, thank you! And if someone does make a fanart of Eponine and Grantaire sharing a tub of ice cream, I would love them forever.

To **Anonymous**, uh, that chapter was a bonding moment between Eponine and Grantaire, but don't worry, this story is one hundred percent 'Enjonine'.

To **justshortofferocious**, I really appreciate your feedback. Firstly, thank you so much. Now, I thought A LOT about your comments, so much that it drove me crazy because I realised all the things I was doing. I literally freaked out and had a moment of realisation, where I noticed the things I did wrong. There's a lot I would like to say, but I think you're not bothered to hear my thoughts (if you are, just PM me), but I'd just like to point out that she can cook because I suppose she had to learn how to survive when her parents didn't care for her as much. She had to learn survival skills and cooking is one of them. Anyway, don't worry, no offence taken, I really do appreciate it and I took a lot of the things you said and it helped me a lot.

To **Captain Tiny**, thank you so much for liking this fic as much as you do. And I've come to realise that maybe I'm hating on Marius a little too much, so watch out for a chapter with a nicer Marius.

**SamanthaThenardier**, wow, thank you for recommending this fic to your friends! I feel honored! I just hope they enjoyed it as much as you do.

**J91** (and** Gigi S**), Oh my gosh, did you guys read my drafts or something? Hahahaha, well that's what I kind of did with this chapter right? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**sagelewis**, hahhaha, at first I was thinking, what are you talking about? And then I remembered, I think he was running because he didn't want to miss any time he could possibly have with her. I think. I didn't actually go back to re-read my stuff.

**WhoYouAreIsNotWhereYou'veBeen**, I'll try my best to update regularly! I understand how you feel though, sometimes when other fics don't update quickly I forget where the story is at.

**still burning bridges**, and I love you. Thank you for reading :D

And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed, I thank you for spending your time to write those reviews. I still squeal every time I see that I have a new review. And thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favourited and basically read this fanfic. I hope you carry on reading!


	24. Collect Call

**A/N:** Update! Thank my beta, **Penulis**, for working for hard and so quickly. She's really an angel.

Zoom pass this if you don't want to read me answering questions:

To **Guess Who**, you seem excited :P Anyway, to answer your questions: 1. No, he does not. 2. The boys are trying to tell Enjolras that if he doesn't tell Eponine that he likes her soon then he'll regret it. Courfeyrac is trying to tell Enjolras that, much like the trick he just pulled, someone might fall in love with Eponine, and nothing can stop it because Enjolras does not own Eponine, and they are not together, so he'll just have to watch someone else be with Eponine. And if he doesn't grab this opportunity, he'll regret it immensely. 3. No one likes Eponine in the way Enjolras does in this fic, except for Enjolras. I hope that clears things up. To **Loki**, you have no idea how happy your review has made me. I'm beaming. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! To **SamanthaThenardier**, I hope your friends and yourself will enjoy this :D To **Bea**, I'm so happy that you think that this is worth re-reading! I'm sorry to say that it might still be a while before some proper E/E stuff. I should know, I've written about 9 more chapters, and I know exactly when the 'Enjonine' stuff comes it. Might be a while. :P To **Romance and Musicals**, do not fret! Courfeyrac doesn't really have feelings for Eponine, he just wanted to mess with Enjolras. To **Ginny1107**, I'm glad you think so! Thank you for reading. To **ChasingYou**, I hope you're still reading this! To **NoxIris63**, thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Your compliments make my day :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! To **Guest**, oh yes, I suppose it is rather bothering. I really do love answering to reviews, but you might be right. I might start answering privately. Except for the 'guests' since I can't message them. Thank you for your suggestion!

And to everyone that said that this fic is their favourite, or they love it, or they think it's the best, you have no idea how happy those reviews make me. Even though I still don't believe you, it's very nice to feel appreciated :D To everyone else that followed, favourited, reviewed and read this, thank you so much. You all constantly make my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. Sometimes the truth is upsetting.**

* * *

It was Saturday night and the boys had made plans to go to Feuilly and Jehan's place to have a few beers, share some food and watch the game. Almost everyone had arrived, though Marius was running late, as usual. It didn't really matter, there wasn't any designated arrival time. The boys just loved poking fun at Marius, knowing they could always count on him being late. However tonight Marius wasn't the only missing member of the group, Eponine had also been invited to join them, seeing as she was practically part of their little gang now. She had been quite flattered by their invitation, happily accepting, but she too had not arrived.

"Where's Eponine?" Jehan asked as he sat himself next to Enjolras.

"I don't know." Enjolras replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I thought she was going to arrive with you. I wanted to show her something new that I've written."

"I didn't know you had invited her."

Jehan was about to explain how the other guys had invited Eponine because of how much they enjoyed her company, particularly her witty comebacks when she came striding through the door with Marius and Cosette.

"Speak of the devil." Jehan smiled and got up to greet Eponine, who had never been to his apartment before. "I'm glad you made it, thought you may have got yourself lost."

"Oh no, I just came with Marius and Cosette, since they knew the place already." She smiled looking around, "You've got a lovely place."

"Thank you." He replied, taking her by the arm leading her over to the others, "Now enough with the pleasantries, enjoy yourself!"

It wasn't exactly a party, but it suited them. Just hanging around, enjoying each other's company. Eponine looked over to Cosette, who managed to make even casual clothes look stunning. Eponine couldn't help but feel jealous of her roommate's natural beauty. The boys seemed to be surprised by Cosette's presence. Unlike Eponine they seemed to forget the pair were pretty much attached at the hip now. The only time they weren't together was when they had classes.

Eponine walked through the room, saying hello to each person she passed but really only interested in finding one person. When her eyes finally met Enjolras' it was clear he had spotted her first, as he was quickly making his way over to her. Eponine couldn't keep the smile from her face, and the moment Enjolras was in front of her, the pair both open their mouths to speak, their words clashing.

"How are you, Enjol-"

"Eponine, I'm glad yo-

They both stopped themselves and laughed slightly. Enjolras gestured for her speak first.

"How are you?" she asked politely, as if they were strangers or hadn't spoken to each other in a while.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Fine." Enjolras nodded. He felt like he hadn't had a decent conversation with Eponine in a long while, and was ready to make up for the fact when she cut him off first.

"Sorry," Eponine smiled sheepishly, she knew that if she started speaking with him now, they probably wouldn't stop until the night had ended "I'm just going to say hello to Feuilly first, thank him for inviting me… then we'll talk?"

"Sure, take your time."

"Thanks."

Enjolras watched her walk over to Feuilly sitting in from of the TV. With a final smile to Enjolras, she sat herself down next to Feuilly, thanking him for inviting her to the get together.

"No problem." He smiled and passed her a drink. "I'm glad you made it."

Eponine looked around, admiring the nicely laid out apartment. It was more spacious than the apartments of the other boys in the group that she had been to, though this particular apartment had fewer gadgets. They did however, have a stunning TV, which fascinated Eponine. She and Cosette didn't have these kinds of luxuries back at the dorms. Though she had seen the array of gadgets her roommate owned, her laptop, ipod, tablet and of course, the best phone a girl could possibly own. Eponine didn't have a fancy phone, it could take calls, send texts and probably let her listen to music using some function that she didn't know how to operate, but that was it. No fancy touch screen or any of those apps that everyone used.

The boys always found it bemusing that she didn't know how to use simple electronic devices. When Eponine was younger, when her family had been rich and she was still spoilt, her father would treat her to all sorts of useless gadgets. Once they had lost all their money though, she had been left behind by the electronic age. She had managed to teach herself how to use the simple kitchen appliances, her phone and now because of school, the computers. Feuilly was always trying to teach her to how to use different things, just last week she had mastered the use of an android phone with his help.

"I still can't believe you've never owned a TV." Feuilly said as he watched her studying all the buttons on the remote.

"Actually we did, a really nice one too, but it was way back when I was younger and the controls were much simpler." She pointed the remote at the screen, pressed a random button, and a TV guide popped up. "What's so special about this one?"

"You can choose to record your favourite shows on this one."

"Oh, a video recorder! I used to be able to do that!"

He laughed at this, but she doesn't notice, too busy trying to get the hang of the controls. He watched her for a while, amused.

"Now try and go back to the original screen." She nodded but instead kept making the TV menu go back to the settings screen. Feuilly just shook his head. "Here, you-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I've got this."

He let her meddle with it for a while, watching her closely, hoping that she'll finally get it right. But she wasn't making any progress, and her frustration was starting to show.

"How about we go over it again?" he offered kindly. She nodded and gave a sigh of defeat.

"This is why I do not own a TV." She passed the remote and reluctantly watched him do it again. He flipped through a few channels, showing her the basic shortcuts and what not. She was not fully concentrating at the task at hand, knowing she was always going to be useless with these kind of things, but something on the screen caught her eye. "Wait! Stop, stop." She made him stay on a news channel.

"… _Thénardier has been arrested by the police this afternoon at 4:26pm. Thénardier attempted to rob …"_

That was all Eponine heard before everything around her became a blur. Her father had finally been caught. She didn't know whether to cheer or to be upset. Her father had loved her so much when she was younger, when they still had money. Yet ever since they lost it all, he hadn't been much of a father to her. She shivered at the thought of the many things he had made her do. The news report was bringing back memories she had tried her best to forget. From the pick pocketing, to the large scale robberies, the assault and… the other things he let his friends do to her... She thought she had successfully blocked out that past when she started to attend university, but now it was all rushing back to her.

"Eponine?" Feuilly waved a hand in front of her face, "You okay?"

She snapped out of her daze, "Yeah… yeah." She suddenly jumped up, grabbed her things and dashed to the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Gah. Just when you think Enjolras is going to tell her. Is it a step backwards? A little. Just bear with me.


	25. Ghosts That We Knew

**A/N: **Well hello again! Sorry for the slight delay, my email has been acting up. The ever so lovely, **Penulis**, aka my Beta, apologises, but we all know that it's not her fault so I'm definitely not blaming her for anything. My email has just been super strange lately.

Answering questions (Okay, I just really like answering questions here): **Glockenspielium **and **J91**, thank you for reading! And, no they do not know. **stinkysox**, that can't be right! 400? What have I done to deserve this much love? Thank you so much! **Hillindi97**, thank you! And yes, it is from the beautiful song by Of Monsters And Men. **Amethyst3232**, you know, that would've been a really great way of doing it! I actually did not think of going in that direction. I really like it, would've made them get together much quicker ;) **Mt**, yeah the more I write, the more I notice how not-tough Eponine is. I'm kinda sad I didn't write her that way. **Sunny**, oh wow, firstly, thank you much for reading. Secondly, the editor does A LOT of the work. **Broken ArchAngel**, sadly Javert does not come into this. However he might come in another fic I'm planning *wink wink nudge nudge*. **ChasingYou**, thank you so much for taking your time to review each chapter. It is much appreciated! I actually have no read or watched Pride and Prejudice. Please don't hurt me! Though it is on my to-read booklist. I'll follow you on tumblr! **he'sthereinsidemymind **and **DianaScott**, thank you both for reading all chapters in one day. Must've taken some time. **ThatGirlIntheBack**, is it rude to say that I don't believe you? Hahhaha, but thank you so much, that is one of the best comliments I have ever gotten. I'm glad you enjoy this! **Guest**, it is Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men, chapters are also named after song titles, they are all on my profile :D Thank you for reading. **lotzalove**, you review just made me so happy. You're so lovely, thank you so much. **TheFrenchDollar**, thank you for reading! Yeah, I realised that I made her not tough enough *sigh*, I realised a little too late though.

And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed, favourited, followed and just read this story. I can't believe you're stayed with me. We've still got 13 more chapters to go! I hope you keep reading until the end!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Les Miserables. If I did, oh lord if I did, the things I would do ...**

* * *

Enjolras stood up when Eponine rushed past him. He opened his mouth to call after her, but someone called out her name before he could. He heard her shout a 'sorry' as she ran out. He wanted to run after her and ask what was wrong, but she looked so panicked that he didn't know if that was a good idea. He then realised that Eponine had carpooled here and so she must be walking or running back to the dorms, which were pretty far off. He thought that maybe he could at least offer her a ride back home, even if she didn't want to explain what was wrong to him. He was about to head out when he received a text.

_Sorry. Family emergency. See you later._

From the text Enjolras could tell that this was something Eponine wanted to deal with on her own. He turned back to find the rest of the room looking at him, their eyes telling him to chase after her and find out what had just happened. Instead Enjolras sat back down.

"What just happened?" Grantaire asked, despite already being half way to really drunk. He looked around the room for answers, but everyone was just as clueless as him, so he turned to Enjolras, "You're not going to stop her?" Enjolras shook his head, not explaining any further. Everyone knew that if Enjolras wasn't going to stop her, then none of them should try.

"She just … left." Feuilly said, his eyes drifted back on the TV where the new spoke of some long wanted criminal that had finally been arrested earlier that day. The man didn't look familiar, but his name sounded familiar. Feuilly concentrated on the news, looking to see if he had missed something, something that shocked Eponine so much that she felt the need to leave. "Maybe it's something to do with this guy? She ran out after she saw this." Everyone's attention turned to the TV screen.

They were making a pretty big deal out of it, how the guy had somehow managed to get away with many crimes over the years. They included a list of the many things he was accused of doing and the act in which he was caught. A picture appeared, but no one in the room knew his face.

"Wait." Enjolras suddenly said, "What is his name?" he wasn't looking at the TV, but was still listening very closely.

"Thénardier"

Enjolras froze. He looked around, but no one else seemed to notice. That was Eponine's last name, such an uncommon name that this criminal was most likely a close relative of hers. He had an inkling that it was probably her father. He was about to explain to everyone, but stopped himself before the words could escape him. He knew that if Eponine wanted everyone to know, she should be the one to tell them, not him. He shook his head and mumbled a 'never mind'. Their attention went back to the TV. When the segment was over, they spread out once again, going back to what they were previously doing. Cosette went out for a second to try and call Eponine, but each time there was no answer. She gave up pretty fast after that.

"She's not answering." Cosette said to no one in particular as she sat down next to Enjolras. She looked over to him expecting a reaction, but didn't get more than a nod. She watched him for a while, not hiding the fact. "Aren't you concerned?" When Enjolras realised that Cosette was in fact speaking to him, he shifted a little in his seat.

"I think she needs some time alone."

"You could have asked her what was wrong before she left."

"It looked like this was something she wanted to handle alone, and I have to respect that."

"Right." That's where the conversation would have ended, if Grantaire had not appeared. He sat himself on the other side of Enjolras, who let out a sigh when he spotted Grantaire.

"What's happening here?" Grantaire asked.

"Apparently nothing, because someone respects Eponine's space and thinks she needs some time alone." Cosette picked up a beer and took a sip. Grantaire wasn't satisfied and turned to his friend.

"Well aren't you at least a little curious?" Enjolras didn't say anything. He didn't want to give away that he had at least a slight idea as to why Eponine had taken off so suddenly. It was Eponine's personal business and he was not one to start spreading information without consent. He shook his head, trying his best to ignore the probing gazes of both Cosette and Grantaire, but they were still looking at him, waiting for him to give away more. Nothing happened and soon their interest in Enjolras faded.

* * *

By the time the game had finished, people were too tired to cheer or even get up and move. Some had fallen asleep, others had left, but a few of them were still present and awake. Enjolras sat up from his chair, just watching the other people in the room, observing their actions. This was something he did sometimes when he didn't have a book around. Joly was flipping through the channels, Marius and Cosette were kissing and giggling in their little corner (Enjolras thanked the heavens that they were not making out in front of him) and Grantaire was surprisingly still awake.

Enjolras decided it was time to head back; he looked over to where his roommate was, thinking that it would be a good idea for them to return together. However when he saw Combeferre had passed out on the chair, still clutching an empty bottle of beer, Enjolras decided to leave him where he was.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire blurted out when he saw Enjolras heading for the door. "Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras" he slurred, "Come here, I want to talk to you." Enjolras sighed, but walked over to his inebriated friend. Grantaire was sitting with a bunch of cans and bottles covering the floor around him. Enjolras somehow found a way to make it comfortable enough for him to sit down. Grantaire put a friendly arm around Enjolras and grinned. "Enjolras, you love Eponine right?"

Enjolras wasn't sure if it was the question, or Grantaire's sheer bluntness which surprised him more, but stayed silent. Grantaire sighed, not wanting to repeat himself, knowing full well that the man had heard him. Instead he took another gulp of beer, something he seemed to have a never-ending supply of.

Enjolras knew that Grantaire was also quite fond of Eponine. He saw the way they always interacted, as if they were lifelong friends that knew everything about each other. He also knew that Grantaire didn't see Eponine in the same light as he did, Grantaire saw Eponine as his closest female friend, like a sister. He knew how protective he was over her. Despite knowing this, he was still surprised by Grantaire's abrupt question.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on Enjolras, we all know you're past the point of 'liking' each other," he made air quotation marks, "You're practically a married couple. You're closer than a lot of married couples."

"Pardon?" he repeated, eyes wide and still surprised by the words coming out of his friend's mouth.

"Okay, okay. Let me rephrase that." His hands waving around "Are you in love with Eponine?"

Enjolras was silent again, but was actually considering the question. Was he? At the moment he was not so sure. He knew that he was experiencing feelings for Eponine that he had not felt for anyone before. Yet it was not just a simple admiration or crush, it felt different. With Eponine, there was so much more too it.

He paused, "I wouldn't know," he sighed and looked down, he wasn't sure if Grantaire would remember this conversation in the morning, so he decided that maybe this would be a good time to let some of his thoughts out, "I don't know what love feels like."

After another swig of beer, emptying the bottle, Grantaire put it down and stared at Enjolras, showing him that he meant business. "Let me put it like this. Do you want to hold her close and make sure she's okay? Do you want to hurt everyone who makes her the tiniest bit upset? Do you smile when you hear her voice, or when you're simply just thinking about her? Does your heart beat faster when she's on your mind? Is she all you think about? More than your books and work? Are you willing to do anything for her?"

Enjolras just stared at the drunk that sat beside him, who apparently wasn't as drunk as he looked. Grantaire could see from his amazed expression that Enjolras had internally agreed with all he had just said, and realised that Eponine might finally be the one to crack the marble statue that was Enjolras. It bothered Grantaire so much, how long it was taking these two to realise their feelings for each other. It was as if it was obvious to everyone but them. Though, Grantaire supposed he couldn't really blame them. Eponine was just getting over a seriously mortifying unrequited relationship with Marius, and Enjolras … strange, naïve Enjolras, who knew everything about everything except women. Deep down Grantaire was happy, maybe these two could finally feel what all the books, poems and songs have talked about, the feeling that trumped every other feeling. He decided that he had questioned Enjolras enough for one night, but couldn't let the marble statue leave without making him squirm once more.

"You should think about that." He stood up, stumbling a little, but composed himself and grinned at Enjolras. "I just wanted to know if you love her." He watched Enjolras pull a face as he stood up and got ready to leave once again, "Apparently you do ..."

"I'm leaving."

"You better tell her soon before she's gone from your life for good."

"So I've been told."

"Hey Enjolras." Enjolras turned around as Grantaire had a hold of his arm. The grin was no longer upon Grantaire's face. His expression was dead serious. "If you hurt her in anyway, if you make her cry just once, whether that be by you cheating on her, lying to her or even just not telling her your feelings in the first place … you can be sure I'll fucking beat you to a bloody pulp and no one will be able recognise you anymore. That's just me, you can be sure the others have their own surprises up their sleeves for you."

Enjolras nodded, never breaking eye contact. "If I ever hurt her. You have my permission to do so."

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Terrible?

Thank you for reading. Also, I would like for you guys to give me book recommendations! I want to read, what people call 'the classics'. I actually don't read that much, and think it's about time I change that. Recently I've really liked to take note of books that people mention in Enjolras/Eponine fics. Hopefully I'll get to read them, after I finish the book I'm currently reading. Thank you :D


	26. From the Ritz to the Rubble

**A/N:** I'm so sorry. I really am. So no chitter-chatter, only want to thank everyone for reading this, for favouriting and following, for staying with it and a huge thank you to those that take their time to review. Thank you. Now to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Some time had passed since she had first heard of her father's arrest. However instead of dying down, the news surrounding her father just kept growing and growing.

The situation was more serious than people had expected, that or the news had nothing else to report. Naturally people were looking into her father's case, looking further into her father's history; digging up all they could, all the things that Eponine tried her best to hide. All kinds of reports kept coming; robberies, murders, drug deals. It didn't stop. The worst part of it was that Eponine knew which were true and which were not. Sadly, most were true. She could recall the ones she had heard of, the plans she had eavesdropped on, the ones she witnessed, and worst of all the ones where she had participated. Those crimes were the worst. The thought that the media or the police would get to her soon enough, but for some reason, they never did. Which made her both relieved and terrified. She worried that maybe they were just waiting for the right moment to pounce on her and take her down.

She had called her brother when she first heard of the news, asking if he had heard and if he was okay. As always, he was just fine. She didn't have to worry anyway; she knew that he wouldn't be in any part of it, he had been too young. The most they could do was mention him when explaining about Thénardier's family in the media. Thankfully they never got into much detail on the news either, only mentioning the number of children he had, never a name or where they were.

Eponine hadn't talked to any of the boys since that night they gathered. Since the night she first heard of her father's arrest. Apparently one of the boys had asked Cosette when she was hanging around them where Eponine was, a question that took the blonde by surprise. She thought that her roommate spent more time with the boys than she did, they then explained how they hadn't really spoken to Eponine since the gathering. Ever since then Cosette would constantly ask Eponine how she was and what she was doing. The only boy that Eponine still saw on a regular basis was Marius when he came over with Cosette. He would ask, along with Cosette, if she was alright and what she had been up to lately. She'd reply with a smile and would say that she was simply a little busy. They would always nod and accept it, no matter how much they knew she was more than 'a little busy'. The truth was, Eponine was rather busy. Busy with all the thoughts that clouded her mind, the constant worry that something was going to happen, someone was going to find out that she too was in on her father's plans. But that was long ago, would they be bothered the track her down? She would wonder these things night and day.

She thought of it so much that soon her grades were slipping. It wasn't a drastic fall, but as her father's case gained more and more attention, the worse her grades got. She received a letter; it was a reminder, a note. The school sent her a lovely letter saying that if her grades were going to constantly drop, soon she would be dropped too. Dropped out of school, scholarship stripped, which meant there was no way for her to pay for her school, which meant she would automatically drop out. Yet another thing to plague her thoughts. She couldn't concentrate, as much as she tried, she just couldn't.

Whenever she saw one of the boys, they would wave at her and try to run up to her, talk to her, but she'd run away as quickly as she could. She couldn't face them. Not now, and maybe not ever. At least, not until she had everything in order. She hadn't even seen Enjolras in a while, though he wasn't exactly pressing her about it either. She texted him the night she left abruptly, saying that there was a family emergency. Eponine knew that Enjolras would figure it out; he'd connect the dots and understand. She hoped that was why he wasn't trying to push her to open up about it. He'd text her once in a while, asking what she was doing. She'd always answer that she was studying, even at obscure times, and he accepted the answer.

The worst was when she stopped concentrating at work.

"Eponine, we have to talk." The manager said to her one day. She knew that it was coming, with her too busy thinking about other things all the time; she could barely concentrate at work.

"Sure."

"I don't want to pry, but is something wrong?"

She sighs, "I can't deny it if you're picking up on it."

"I'm sorry but we'll have to let you go. You've been messing up orders and not thinking properly. I know you're better than this Eponine."

For some reason, she doesn't fight back, she doesn't try and convince the manager that she could do better, that she could make up for it. She just accepted it. "I'm sorry."

"When you're feeling better, come back, I'll be glad to have you back."

Eponine was now in terrible danger. Family problems. School problems. Work problems. Money problems. It was as if someone had noticed that everything was finally going well for her and that they had to change that. So they did, and they just struck her with all the tricks they had. It was overwhelming, but being the way she was, she didn't want to accept anyone's help.

* * *

Grantaire snuck up on her, surprising her and making her drop her books. He did it on purpose, knowing how she had been avoiding everyone recently. He needed to talk to her, ask what was wrong. She was acting so strange, and it bothered him.

"Hello."

"Oh God." Her books tumbled out of her hands. She bent down to pick them up, but Grantaire was already on it. She opens her mouth to stop him, but he already had all the books in his arms. She stared at him. He stared back.

"I'll give them back once you tell me why you've been avoiding us. All of us. You're not at the café, you're not answering your phone or texts, and you're basically never around anymore." Eponine tried reach for the books, but he dodged her just in time. Now she was getting pissed.

"Grantaire give them back."

"Not without an explanation and a please."

"I'm just busy, okay? Now may I _please_ have my stuff back?" He passed her one out of three books. She sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this unless she at least partially explained herself. "I got fired from the café, and I've been busy studying and stuff. I don't have time to hang out with you guys."

"Fired?"

She sighed again, "I've been mucking up orders. Entirely my fault, I don't blame them." He passed her back another book, but the last one stayed firmly in his hands.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I haven't told anyone."

"That's not all. I know there's something else you're not telling me." She cursed to herself for letting him get that close with her. So close that he knew when she was holding information from him. She was tempted to just leave and not say anything else, but out of the three books she had, the one in Grantaire's hand was probably the most important. She had to tell him something. It was either the failing grades, or the fact that her father was the one that covered every newspaper recently. She decided to go with the former.

"My grades have been dropping. Okay Grantaire? I need to get them back up or I'm out of this school." Grantaire saw the seriousness in her eyes. He wanted to ask how it had happened, considering how hard she studied, but felt that it might have been a little insensitive to ask. Besides, he could tell that she was still hiding something, but decided to let it go. He offered her the last book. She grabbed it roughly and started to walk away without a goodbye.

"Does Enjolras know?" he asked. She didn't stop walking, but he knew that she was listening. "He can help you know."

"Leave him out of this." She called back without turning to see him.

"I'm telling him. If you won't then I will. I know I can't convince you, but Enjolras might. He won't want to see you go."

It was enough to make Eponine pause and look back, and for the first time Grantaire could see the pain and vulnerability in her eyes. Before he could say anything more, she turned around and walked off.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes? No? Maybe so?

Thank you to everyone that have taken the time to read, follow, favourite and reviewed. I appreciate it a lot! I'll be replying to reviews all night :D Also, thank you for all your book recommendations! I wasn't really looking for YA recommendations but I still thank you for those. I am definitely reading Pride and Prejudice after I'm done with The Phantom of the Opera and Oliver.

However, I just might have watched all of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries in one day. Maybe. Possibly.

One last thing! If you have time, could you please, maybe, possibly, go and read the other fic I posted? You know, if you have time. It's an angsty Enjolras/Eponine. I'd really appreciate it. Tell me what you think about it, and if I should write more oneshots. But if it's not your thing, it's cool. ありがとう。:D


	27. Almost Lovers

**A/N:** To all the people that have followed, favourited read this and especially to those that took the time to review this, thank you so much. You are all so sweet.

I hope you enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Eponine had expected it would happen sooner or later, but the exact moment Enjolras came knocking on her door, she was thrown. She hadn't known if Grantaire would actually follow through on his threat and talk to him or not.

It was weird seeing him, even though not too long ago they had seen each other every day. Something in her had been waiting, even hoping for him to come. There were times when she would wonder if he would, just to check on her. After all, he knew where she lived, he could have come over any time he wanted to, but he didn't and that was his choice. She could admit she had felt slightly neglected, but figured he must have had his reasons. Or maybe, a small part of her mind had taunted, she just didn't mean as much to him as he did to her.

"Hey." He looked sad, as though there were things taking a toll on him as well.

"Hey." She replied. They stood like that for a while, taking in each other's presence. It felt like they hadn't been around each other for such a long period of time; it was like meeting a long lost friend. Eponine looked at him as if she didn't believe that he was real. She almost reached out to touch him, just to confirm his presence, but she stopped herself. Suddenly, it seemed to dawn on both that they had been gazing at each other for an awfully long time, Enjolras cleared his throat and Eponine moved aside to let him in.

They didn't speak, they didn't sit down, and everything became more awkward by the second. It was Eponine who finally broke the silence.

"What's up?" She went for the first question that came to mind. She watched him stand, so stoic and still, as if nothing could knock him down. "You can sit down you know." Enjolras nodded and took a seat on the bed, next to her but not too close. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Grantaire tells me that you're having … issues."

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied a little too quickly.

He nodded. "Apparently you have ... a lot on your mind."

"I do." Silence ensued before Enjolras cut to the chase.

"I know about your father." Eponine sighed.

"I figured you would."

"Is that why you've been avoiding us? You think the others are going to judge you because of your father?"

She shook her head, "I know you're above that. I just … I couldn't stop thinking about it, and what would happen if you guys found out. I'm just not ready for all the questions."

He nodded, showing that he understood. Eponine looked up into Enjolras' open, honest gaze and felt all her defences crumble.

"I've just had a lot of things to think about. What happens if the police find me? Will they question me? Did my father tell people about me? Will I go to jail? I couldn't stop thinking about it, day and night. In class, at work. I was getting side tracked, and I knew that my grades were slipping and that I hadn't been concentrating at work … but how could I just stop thinking about that? I know about so many things my father has done and then there's all the things I've done … I'm sorry I haven't been around, I just didn't want to face everyone."

Enjolras had been silent for a long while when he suddenly spoke up, startling Eponine out of her own reverie. "I want to help." She looked at him, brows creased. Had she not just said that she could handle things on her own? Even though that wasn't really true, she definitely did not want his or anybody else's help. She shook her head.

"I don't need your help Enjolras, I can take care of myself."

"Look Eponine, I know you can, I just want to be there with you. It's clear there are a million things running through your mind. Maybe it'll be good to just have someone help sort things out."

"You don't know what's going through my mind. I don't need your help Enjolras." She repeated, getting more annoyed and angrier by the second. She stood up to move further away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Eponine. I just want you to think about it first. Look, I'm not offering you mon-"

"I don't need your money." She spat at him.

"I know. I just want to help, maybe help with your studies or help you look for another job."

"Haven't I been clear? I don't need your help Enjolras. Thank you for offering, but I think I can handle this on my own."

"Eponine!" he grabbed a hold of her hand. Eponine started at his touch, it had been so long since she had felt her skin under his that she had nearly forgotten what it was like; it was a feeling she realised that she missed. "Why can't you just accept this?!"

"Why are you pushing this?!" she shouted back at him. She felt humiliated and angry, really angry. She didn't want to look like some helpless child. It wasn't in her nature to run to people for help, no matter how big the problem was. True, she might not be handling her situation as well as she wanted to, but she would get there soon. She would find a way to get it all under control.

"Because I care about you!" the room fell silent. "I can't stand the idea of you leaving! I need you here, at this school, with me! I need to know that you're fine and that at the end of the day, I can come home and see you because everything is better when you're around, Eponine! No matter what I face each day, no matter how many fucking idiots ruin my day, I know that you're there and that everything will be fine!"

She just stared at him, lost in his eyes, lost in his words, not entirely sure she had truly heard those words from the marble statue. He was more worked up than she had ever seen him; chest heaving, face red and his eyes, usually so cold and reserved, were blazing with a passion she hadn't known he possessed.

"I care about you, a lot! Why won't you just accept my fucking help?"

She snapped out of her daze and let her hand fall from his grip. She shook her head, not wanting to look back into his eyes, it was all too much. "I can do it on my own Enjolras." She whispered.

"Fucking- Eponine! I want to help you anyway, stop being so stubborn!" She couldn't stop shaking her head, as she backed away from him frantically. She tried to process what he had told her, and the way he had been looking at her, not to mention the death grip he'd had on her hand. The fact that she had provoked such a response from Enjolras seemed to imply only one thing … but it couldn't possibly be that, Enjolras couldn't feel that way about her. Therefore she concluded it must all be due to pity, he was looking down on her, like he had regarding the Marius situation, and Eponine was not going to put up with that.

"Why Enjolras? Why do you want to help me so badly? Because I'm not as wealthy as you?! You want to help the troubled little poor girl? Is it because my father is a fucking criminal?! Because I wasn't raised with money like you?! Do you pity me Enjolras? Is that why? Well I don't need your pity Enjolras, I can fend for myself! I've been doing it my whole life; I sure as hell can do it now! Leave me alone!"

That was it for Enjolras. He was done trying, she was being too stubborn, even for him. He felt as though he had really put himself on the line with his last speech, and couldn't help but feel hurt at her response. He briefly closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were once again cold and closed. "You know what? You want me to leave you alone? Fine!"

"Fine!" she shouted back at him.

"Fine! But when you fail. When you realise that you can't control everything on your own, when you see that maybe having someone around to help you isn't such a bad idea, don't fucking come crying to me!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't!"

"Good." Enjolras strode towards the door, every inch the marble statue he was nick named, and with one last look at the blazing girl behind him, slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

**A/N: **Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! So ... how was it?

Once again, thank you everyone. I hope you continue reading.


	28. Afternoon

**A/N: I need to apologise. But I shall do that at the end of this because I think you just want to get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Apparently news travelled fast.

She didn't know how, but Cosette and Marius found out about her fight with Enjolras. She knew that Enjolras wouldn't have told them; that just wasn't his style.

Someone else had found out, and if Cosette knew, then the rest of her friends knew as well.

Eponine had started to ignore Cosette and her lover boy more and more, never answering their questions with more than a sentence. Sometimes she didn't even bother to form proper words. She could tell that it was pissing her roommate off, yet Cosette didn't shout at her or give her the cold shoulder in return, instead she would just try harder to make Eponine open up. She'd be gentle and never pushy about it and when Eponine was feeling especially sensitive, she would quickly try to change the subject. For that, Eponine gained much more respect for her blonde roommate.

It was just another weekday, Eponine no longer had a job to go to, and she had decided to return home when she saw crowded the library was. She arrived to find Marius sitting on Cosette's bed, messing around with his phone.

"Oh." She shouldn't really be surprised by this point, yet she was, "Hi."

"Hey." He replied before turning back to his phone.

Eponine figured that Cosette was probably taking a shower, and they all knew how long Cosette took in the shower. It wasn't awkward to have Marius hanging around in the room anymore, Eponine had become used to it over time. Sometimes they would even talk, like before Marius met Cosette, before Eponine got close with the boys. Minus the huge crush on Eponine's part, of course.

It was quiet for a while. Only the sound of Eponine's fingers on her keyboard, tapping away. Eponine knew that she probably shouldn't be on the computer, but with Marius glued to his phone, she doubted he would mind. She checked her emails, her social media and the news for updates on her dad's story. Nothing new, but they were still looking into a murder case. She could remember when that had happened, she could still recall her mother shouting at her father, asking what they should do with the body. Luckily Eponine wasn't involved with that one. Eponine's train of thought was interrupted by an entirely unrealistic cough, she looked over to the other occupant in the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I 'm fine." Eponine nodded and continued to tap away on her laptop.

"Uh, Eponine." She stopped tapping once again and turned to see him. "Can we talk?"

Eponine blinked. "Uh, sure." She closed her laptop and moved so that she was facing Marius, giving him her full attention.

"So… I heard you got into a fight with Enjolras." Eponine sighed, she would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting a conversation of this sort.

"I do wonder where you get your information from."

"So it's not true?" Eponine considered saying that everything was just fine, but she couldn't lie to Marius. No matter what Marius had done to her, he was still her first friend, and that was something Eponine treasured. Marius might not comprehend the full extent of what he had put her through, but that wasn't his fault and he deserved her honesty.

"No. No, it is true." Marius sighed. He didn't respond for a while, but then seemed to make up his mind and moved to take a seat next to his girlfriend's roommate.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you guys fighting?"

"It's nothing, really, Marius. It's just … it's stupid."

"Then you can make up, right?"

"It's not that easy." She laughed a little, "Why are you so concerned anyway, Marius?"

"Because I've never seen you more troubled. Plus Cosette's worried, the boys are worried… I'm worried."

Eponine was touched that he still worried about her, that she hadn't been completely cast aside. She can't help but think of what the old Eponine would have thought about this moment. How she would probably be hyperventilating, smiling crazily to herself, believing this was a sure-fire sign of Marius' hidden feelings for her. Eponine had forgotten what a good friend Marius could be when he wasn't so blinded by love. She had forgotten that Marius was a good person, and that he was capable of caring for more than just his beloved Cosette.

"We just- I just- … you know I'm having some… troubles right?" he nodded, not asking for specifics because he had seen how things weren't really going her way recently. Even though he didn't know what triggered it, he didn't want to pry. "Well, Enjolras just offered to help, but being my stubborn self, I told him that I could do it myself. He kept pushing it, he just wanted to help. I got mad. He got mad. And here we are."

There was a pause. She waited for Marius to respond, but he was really thinking about it. A few times he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He sat there, Eponine just waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You should consider his offer."

"What?"

"You should consider his offer. Let him help you a little." Pre-empting an outburst from the girl beside him, Marius rushed ahead with what was obviously a prepared speech. "Enjolras is a good guy. He can be a little … harsh, but he's a good guy. I think you out of all people should know that. See, you've been a little … off. Ever since that night at Jehan's place, something changed. Something triggered all the mess you're going through. Don't deny it, I can see it, don't say I don't understand because I know I don't, I'm just trying to put two and two together. If you let Enjolras help you sort things out, I'm sure things will get better."

"I know you're a strong person, Eponine. I've seen the things you're capable of doing, you can do anything. Accepting someone's help doesn't make you weak; it doesn't make you less of a person. No one will look down on you for asking for help. Sometimes, no matter how strong we are, we just need someone by our side, making sure we don't slip off the edge. So I say, go and accept Enjolras' offer, I think you'll really appreciate it."

Eponine stared at Marius for what felt like hours. She couldn't believe that Marius had just said something like that. She had been transported back to her first days of college, being the lost girl she was, trying her best to make her way through everything that was going on. Marius had been there for her, he had become her friend, and she had become so infatuated by his words and the fact that he had noticed her. It had been a while since they had talked, had a full conversation. Now, she was reminded of those first few weeks. She had forgotten how amazing he could be.

"One more thing, Eponine." He continued when she couldn't find the words to reply. "I'm not blind. Or ignorant. I know that you had feelings for me." A blush grew on Eponine's cheeks, "I'm sorry to say that I could have never felt the same way about you. Yet as a friend I still care for you, and as a friend, I want you to be happy. I would really like to see you be happy, and I don't think that would happen with me. I never thought it would be with me… but I think that you could be happy with Enjolras. Really happy. I've seen the way you are around each other. So let him help you, you might get more than you bargained for."

His hand found its a way on top of hers, and she took his hand in hers and squeezed and smiled at him. "Thank you, for your opinions. They mean a lot to me."

* * *

Eponine decided that she had to face Enjolras. She had become so used to seeing Enjolras on a daily basis that his sudden disappearance from her life had started to bother her. She found herself thinking, 'I should tell Enjolras about this' so many times before remembering they no longer spoke. She didn't want to be the one to go to him, and she knew that he felt the same way about going to her, but something had to be done. So she had asked Marius, well actually Marius was the one to offer, but she had asked him to contact Enjolras and set up a meeting. She wasn't sure if he would be answer her calls.

She entered the café; it had been a while since she had been here. Everything was still the same, except for a barista she did not know. Her replacement, she guessed. She looked around and there was Enjolras, reading a book at his table, she couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight.

Eponine had to take a deep breath before she started walking towards him. When she was only a few metres in front of him, she cleared her throat.

His expression didn't change when he saw her. In the back of his mind, he knew that something was up when Marius had asked him to meet up at the café. It wasn't like Marius to do so, usually he would just tell someone and the news would somehow get to him, there was rarely direct contact between the two. Still Enjolras came, and now he knew why Marius had insisted on a face to face meeting.

"Where's Marius?" It wasn't really what he wanted to ask. They both knew why Marius had set up this meeting, the real question on his mind was why Eponine was finally in front of him.

She shrugged, "He's not coming, if that's what you're expecting."

"It is."

Eponine didn't sit down. She just eyed the chair and waited for Enjolras to do something, or say something. Maybe shout or laugh in her face. She thought of the many ways he could say 'I told you so' and contemplated for the millionth time how this might have been a bad idea. Finally Enjolras eyed the chair as well, which Eponine took as an offer for her to take a seat. She slowly pulled the chair out and took her seat. They don't speak at first. Eponine just stared at the table, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Enjolras kept his eyes on Eponine, waiting for her to make a move.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He almost doesn't catch it and leaned forward to hear her say it again. "I'm sorry." He gave her no response, his face set in an expression worthy of his nickname. "Enjolras. You're right, okay? I'm just a stubborn idiot and you were right. I was wrong. You win and I'm sorry."

Once again, he didn't make any movement or sound to indicate that he was listening.

"Enjolras, I just wanted to say that I was sorry, and that you were right. That I'm a fool to have declined your offers. I know that you said that you would not help me if I changed my mind. Yet here I am, and I've changed my mind. I understand if you do not want to help. I just want to be back on speaking terms." She looked at him. He was looking right at her, but still she couldn't tell if he had acknowledged anything or not. "Can I at least have that? I don't deserve it, but I would like it very much." She let her gaze drop onto the table once more and uttered her final words in a soft voice, barely above a whisper "I… I miss you."

Silence enveloped the pair for some time. Eponine was about to give up and leave, when Enjolras started to speak.

"I told you that I cared about you, didn't I?" She nodded slowly, remembering the moment. She heard him take a deep breath and sigh, "You think that I would just throw that away? I would never hesitate to help you, Eponine. No matter what I say."

Her head shot up to stare at the man in front of her in wonder. She truly didn't believe she deserved such kindness. Yet she looked at him, and saw such honesty and raw emotion in his eyes and she was trapped, she never wanted to look away. Enjolras was the first to drop his gaze, breaking the silence.

"So… tomorrow, eight at your place?"

She tried to hide a smile at that. "Yeah. Yeah, eight would be great."

"Good." Enjolras allowed himself a small smile, the first one in weeks, and Eponine returned it, whispering one last thing.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. It's been ... a month? Maybe more ... I'm not so sure. Well, I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for being late to update this. Thank you everyone who still bothered to read this, and all those that reviewed and kept reviewing even though I didn't post anything. And to those that followed and favourited even though I hadn't updated in a while. Thank you so much. I truly mean it. Thank you so much for reading. Thank you to my beta, Penulis, for making this so much better than I could even make it. Thank you, thank you.**

**So how was it? (I'm sorry if you have to go and re-read the last few chapters to jog your memories)**

**Next update will come soon.**


	29. Her Diamonds

**A/N: I promised to update again, did I not? Hahaha, how are you guys? First of all, thank you all for reading this. I means so much to me, really. Thank you for taking your time to favourite, follow, read and of course, thank you for your opinions/reviews. I always want to hear your opinions, positive or not, I want to hear them.**

**Just want to say that I might be slightly busy this month, so I have no idea when I'll be updating next. I'll definitely be 'more free' once June is over, but hopefully there will be an update before that!**

******Hope you enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Things started off awkwardly. It was all business at the beginning, just the work, nothing else. They'd review, study, maybe add in a little polite chitchat, but nothing more. They were trying to find a comfortable footing around each other, still not sure what terms they were on. They were very careful with their words, trying not to step over any boundaries.

For some reason, it was hard for either of them to jump back into the relationship they previously had. They had to rebuild it, one step at a time. It didn't take them too long to become comfortable in one another's presence once again.

Studying together became a regular thing. Now that Eponine didn't have a job to go to, they'd go to either of their places straight after they got out of classes. They would even spend the weekends deep in their work. Once in a while, someone would have to remind them to slow down, that working too hard also had its downsides.

When exams came around, afternoons turned into all-nighters, a few hours turned into staying over for the night. It became the norm to fall asleep wherever they were studying that day.

"Can we take a break?" she sighed, looking as if she were about to give up. Seeing the state she was in, Enjolras sighed and stood up.

"Sure." He got up and walked towards small kitchen. "You want some coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks." She replied, deciding that a little caffeine boost might do her good. Tonight they were at Enjolras' place. It was Friday night, meaning that there was a high chance that Marius would end up sleeping at her place, and that Combeferre wouldn't be back early, which made Enjolras' place the obvious choice to study at. "I can't believe exams are on Monday."

Enjolras came back with two mugs. "Well, I think you're well prepared."

"Thanks," she said in acknowledgement of both his words and the coffee. She took a sip, but instead of the bitterness she was expecting, the drink was sweet and thick. She quickly realised it was hot chocolate. "Hey, is this yours?" she asked, but kept drinking it all the same. Hot chocolate was something she could never resist.

A small apologetic smile graced his lips, "Sorry. I just wanted you to get some sleep tonight. You've been working too hard." He took a drink from his own mug.

"What? No fair, we both know you've been working just as hard, and we both know you're not going to stop, even after the exams are done."

"True, but you also need proper sleep, which you haven't been getting recently."

"So do you!"

"Are you going to deny the hot chocolate then?"

She paused, and then took another sip from her mug. "…No."

Eponine got up and sat herself down on the couch next to Enjolras. When studying, she liked to sit on the floor with her books scattered across the coffee table, and leaning back on the foot of the couch, while Enjolras would sit in a chair and work from there. Enjolras was more of a motivator than a tutor to Eponine. He would help her when she needed it, but usually he would just keep telling her to not give up and that she was going to be fine. That she would be able to get through this. With Enjolras around, Eponine could always focus on her work, because she felt that he knew so much, and she wanted to be able to communicate on the same intelligence level as him.

"Hot chocolate is good." She smiled as she had some more. "Thank you."

"What happened to coffee?"

"Screw coffee. This is the best." Eponine was now sitting awfully close to Enjolras. She didn't seem to have noticed, but Enjolras sure had. "What time is it?"

"A little past midnight."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She drank more of her hot chocolate. It was almost finished. Enjolras watched her trying to drink down the very last drop, mug raised until the bottom of the mug was pointing at the ceiling, and noticed she was shivering.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No, I'm fine." She had experienced enough cold nights in her life to know how to survive without much.

"No, you're not." He was immediately up and out of the room. Eponine fell to the side slightly, not noticing that she had been leaning against him. Enjolras returned with a thin blanket and turned it to her.

"Thank you." He nodded and sat back down beside her. She handed him the end of the blanket she hadn't wrapped around herself.

"I don't suppose you're going to study anymore tonight."

"I suppose not." She yawned. All the studying had actually made her more exhausted than she thought she was.

"You want to sleep? Go take the bed, I'll-"

"No! No!" she straightened up, trying to appear as if she hadn't been drifting off to sleep. She hated it when Enjolras offered his bed, it was his, not hers. She would usually just fall asleep where she was studying, her head on the coffee table. In the morning she would find a blanket on her back, and sometimes a pillow under her head and Enjolras would always be nearby, sleeping on a small arm chair, looking just as uncomfortable as her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. You still going over stuff?"

He knew that she was tired, but didn't say anything, "No. I think I'll just read a bit." Eponine nodded her head.

It wasn't long before Eponine was sound asleep, snuggled in her blanket, leaning against Enjolras. He blushed, but didn't move, not wanting to risk waking her up. Eponine had been working hard and needed sleep, so he let her be. Soon tiredness also overtook him, and before he could even put his book away, he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

Enjolras was the first to awaken. He didn't remember falling asleep the night before, only that he had been reading as per usual. He figured that he was probably just really tired.

There was a slight pain in his neck, most likely due to the fact that he was sleeping on the couch. He rubbed his eyes, resigned that he wouldn't be going back to sleep, especially with the kink in his neck. He noticed the sun was already shining quite brightly through the windows and wondered what time it was, it wasn't like him to wake up so late. Maybe he had a better night's sleep than usual. Usually something would always bug him, whether it be an idea or a problem, something would always wake him up at night.

Enjolras closed his eyes and sighed. It was Saturday, which meant he had nothing in particular planned. He thought about spending some non-study related time with Eponine.

It was only with this thought that he acknowledged the weight pressed against him, and how one of his arms was wrapped around a small female body. He had fallen asleep with Eponine. He remembered the night before, how they had stopped studying and how Eponine had been dead tired. How she had fallen asleep almost instantly, and how he had followed shortly after. He noticed that they had moved in their sleep, Eponine was no longer leaning on his side, head pressed against his shoulder. He was pressed against the armrest and now she was sleeping on his chest, blanket still wrapped around her. He panicked for a moment, but then tried his best to calm down, not wanting to wake Eponine up. He tried to move, but realised it wasn't possible without waking her up.

He stopped moving and took the time to just look at the girl beside him. She appeared so peaceful, almost serene. He took in the way her lips were slightly parted, and the sound of her light snoring. The way he could feel her breathing against him. He noticed the little bit of skin showing because her shirt had ridden up just slightly, and how he didn't like the fact that he could see her ribcage so clearly. He had to stop himself from running his fingers through her messy hair, but he was still so tempted to do so. He snapped out of his observations when she moved. She changed position, mumbled something, but doesn't awaken. He sighed in relief.

Which woke her up.

Eponine moved around at first, trying to get her bearings. She didn't seem to remember where she was, or how she got on a couch. Nor could she fathom why the couch felt so weirdly warm and comforting…

She quickly turned around and saw Enjolras looking straight back at her. "Oh my gosh, Enjolras! I am so sorry!" Her face had turned an alarming shade of red and he too was blushing slightly. "I'm so sorry Enjolras. I- Uh- I" she couldn't even form words. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I told you, you needed some sleep."

"But I was-" she gasped, pointing and gesturing, "I- I was- Enjolras!"

"You looked like you hadn't slept that well in a long time."

"Yes, but I was-!" she gave up, not knowing what else to do or say. She didn't know whether to apologise or to thank him. What she was sure of was that she was embarrassed. Extremely embarrassed. "How long were you awake?"

"Not long." He replied, spotting his book on the floor. He picked it up and set it on the table.

"I'm sorry… you know."

He looked up at her. They are still dangerously close. She was on her knees, blanket still wrapped around the bottom part of her body. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was once again fully covering that little part of skin he had seen. "Don't apologise."

Then their eyes locked. It was awkward, after finding themselves in such a position, but they couldn't look away from each other. They couldn't break the stare. It felt like hours had passed between them, when in reality it was mere seconds. It was like a sudden realisation. Enjolras realised that this was it, the moment he had been waiting for, the moment everyone told him to look out for. He knew that if he didn't do anything about it now, the moment would slip out of his fingers and never return. This, was, it.

"Eponine."

"Yeah?" She didn't seem fully aware that she was speaking. Their gaze never broke.

"May I do something?"

"Oh. Sure." She answered without really thinking, assuming he wanted space and started to remove the blanket get off the couch.

So it came as a complete shock to Eponine when instead, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. Then his lips were on hers. He closed his eyes immediately, not wanting to see her reaction, too scared too even think about what could be running through her mind. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way. While he had implied that he felt for her, she never responded with her own feelings. Now was the time. If she did feel anything for him, now was the time for her to respond. It was short and sweet. Her lips were a little dry, and his own were rough. She was too surprised to respond and her body pulled back automatically. Seeing her widened eyes, Enjolras let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Before he could finish the sentence Eponine threw herself at Enjolras, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before. She let all she was feeling be expressed in one simple action. Now the tables were turned, with Enjolras not knowing how to react, but when the realisation sunk in and he began to comprehend what was happening, he started to respond with full fervour. He had never kissed with such emotion. It was so laden with feelings, a mixture of love, realisation and confessions pouring out at the same time. They both could feel everything they had ever wanted to say to each other. It was simply electric, and they couldn't get enough of it.

Despite the need to come up for air, the pair didn't stop. They couldn't stop. They didn't want to stop. They wanted to feel forever. As their lips continued to meld together, an overwhelming amount of heat shot through their bodies, making them want more. Making them deepen the kisses that followed.

Enjolras followed his instincts and pulled her closer. Then Eponine's fingers found their way into his hair. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. A perfect fit. His fingers ran down her sides, lingering on the small patches of skin that became exposed due to her shirt rising up, as her arms wrapped around his neck and once again her fingers would rake through his hair.

They had been waiting for this moment. All the momentum they had built had finally been released as their lips made contact again and again.

He hadn't expected her to be so eager. She hadn't expected him to be the one to initiate it.

Finally, oxygen won. They broke apart, both breathing rather heavily.

There was only one thing that ran through both of their minds.

Wow.

* * *

**A/N: ****Yup.**


	30. Pedestal

**A/N:** And I'm back. Sorry for the delay, really truly sorry. I'm truly sorry if you have to go back and read the previous chapters to refresh your memories. However, here we are, a new chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all that have read, favourited, followed and reviewed. All these things make me truly happy. I always get excited when I update because I want you guys to read what has been written!

Anyways, thank you for reading and staying with this story. It is almost finished, so I hope you also stay for the end.

Please thank the lovely **Penulis** for beta-ing everything for me! Without her, this would probably be really terrible. She's amazing :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

They had decided to go to the café, to get some air and process what had just happened. The apartment was no longer safe from all their thoughts, now whenever either of them saw the couch, all they could think about was how the other's lips felt against their own.

Since Eponine was so often over, she had left some clothes at Enjolras'. She knew that she was prone to falling asleep in the middle of working, so an extra set of clothes was always good and help avoid having people start asking questions. It was already midday when they had decided to head out. Cosette had texted Eponine, telling her that a bunch of the guys were currently at the café and had asked Eponine to join them. Eponine suspected that something was up, that Cosette had news and just needed someone to spill everything to. She texted back, and replied that she would be there soon.

When they arrived they were greeted by the sight of their friends, all wearing suspiciously large grins, some of them sniggering. Perhaps Cosette wasn't the only one who knew something. Eponine sat herself down next to Cosette, while Enjolras sat on the other side of the table.

Eponine noticed that Cosette was smiling like crazy. "Cosette? What's wrong?"

The blonde didn't reply, instead she kept looking back and forth between Eponine and Enjolras, her smile growing bigger by the second. Eponine sighed, exasperated.

"You know, Enjolras and I have been friends for a long time, are you still not used to the idea of us hanging out with each other?"

Cosette continued to smile, then started giggling like crazy. It was a strange sight to see, Cosette giggled a lot, but this was a whole new level of crazy. Eponine looked around, everyone seemed to be acting a little strange, and whenever she tried to ask Cosette about it, the girl would just dissolve into another giggling fit.

All eyes switched to Enjolras when he got up from his seat. There was a shared anticpatory look amongst the group, as if they expected him to say something, but instead he just ignored them, classic stone expression on his face, and went to order some drinks.

As soon as Enjolras was out of sight, everyone turned to Eponine.

"What?" She felt suddenly pressured with so many eyes looking at her.

This seemed to be the breaking point for the group, as Grantaire and Cosette popped up on either side of her, stupidly large grins bared across their faces.

"So are you guys, like, finally together?"

"Did you guys do it?"

"Are you a thing?"

"Have you at least kissed?"

"Like, officially?"

"Well I'm guessing more than kiss, since you guys-"

"Well I hope it's official! I have to tell everyone that Enjolras is off the market and that-"

"Or maybe not since Enjolras is such a-"

"I mean, I already told everyone to back off, but some people won't until it's official-"

"But you guys looked-"

"Oh gosh, we sound like high school-"

"Good lord, what are you guys on about?!" Eponine interrupted them. They were speaking so fast, and overlapping each other's sentences that she couldn't even understand what either of them were trying to say. She did however; pick up on a thing or two. Something about her and Enjolras… and… a kiss? She panicked. She wondered how they could've known. It had just happened this very morning, they hadn't told anyone in that period of time, not that they wanted to anyway.

Seeing her bewildered expression, Cossette and Grantaire immediately reach for their phones, quickly followed by some of the other boys. There, on all of their phones was a lovely picture of herself and Enjolras sleeping on the couch together. They were snuggling, looking very cozy with one another. Eponine's eye widened. She grabbed both Cosette and Grantaire's phones from their hands. She continued to stare at the picture in awe.

"Where did you get this?" Everyone else took this as a cue to burst into laughter.

"When Combeferre got home last night, he found you two like that. So he took a few photos and sent them to us." Grantaire grinned.

"A few photos?!"

"See for yourself." Eponine flipped through the pictures. There were more than just a few. She kept flipping and flipping, feeling like it was never going to end.

"Oh God. Where is he?!"

"Combeferre? It's Saturday which means …"

"Job down at the campus." Marius piped up.

"Right, right. Job. Sent those picture last night and this morning. You should've seen his comments!"

"Comments?!"

"Like, when he sent the photos he would be like, 'ten minutes passed, Eponine moved positions, AGAIN.' Or 'Hah! Enjolras just brushed his hand past her breasts. That sly bastard!' Very entertaining stuff."

Eponine face instantly turned red. She looked over and saw that Enjolras' orders had just been served, and that he was coming back to the table. "You guys had better not show Enjolras any of this!" she hissed.

"You think we're suicidal!? Of course we're not _showing_ him!"

"Keep your mouths shut too!"

"Aye aye, captain." Out of the corner of her eye, she can see her roommate and the drunk, sniggering together.

"We were just studying! Then we fell asleep! That's all that happened!"

"Right." Both her roommate and Grantaire chime at the same time. They don't believe her, but Eponine had decided she wouldn't be telling the truth.

Enjolras arrived back at the table with a drink for himself and for Eponine. A nice hot chocolate for her, and a black coffee for him. He also passed her a cookie, remembering that neither of them had eaten anything since they had woken up. Eponine pondered the two of them going for lunch later, but Eponine felt like she needed to talk to Cosette about some things first. Girl things.

It wasn't like her to confront her feelings, or share her feelings with others. She was the kind to lock it up, or at least try and play it as discreetly as possible. Now her feelings were all over the place and she needed to tell someone about them. As her closest female friend, that someone would have to be Cosette. Now Eponine felt like she was in one of those stupid little romantic comedies that Cosette loved so much, and the thought made her groan internally. Girl talk was something she really didn't want to know about.

* * *

"Spill it."

"Come on Cosette…"

"No. Tell me everything. Now!"

Eponine decided to leave the café earlier than the others, claiming that she wanted some time to rest and relax before the exams that were to come in the following week. Her roommate had offered to accompany her home, but she clearly had an ulterior motive in mind. Sure enough, she had started in on Eponine the moment they had arrived at their room. Now Eponine was flung out on her bed and staring at the ceiling, sighing.

"We were just studying, and then we fell asleep. That's all that happened." Her blonde roommate, now settled next to her and lying on her stomach, rolled her eyes at that.

"Right, right. I heard you the first time." She pulled out her phone and dangled in on top of Eponine. "Look, I know you two are close and whatever, but see, you're practically spooning." Eponine grabbed the phone out of her roommate's hands and started flipping through the images. She wondered why Combeferre would even bother to take so many pictures. She concluded that it was probably good blackmail material to use against Enjolras in the future.

"Good lord, how many do you have?" Cosette shrugged, not quite sure herself. "Do I really move around that much in my sleep?"

The blonde laughed, "Yeah, you kinda do."

"God damn it." She finally comes back to the beginning of the photos, but kept flipping through them again and again. "Do you think Enjolras knows?"

"Dunno." She snatched her phone back from Eponine and set it aside. "So… you sure nothing else happened?"

"We were studying. That is all."

"If you say so…"

They're silent for a while, and Eponine's eyes glazed over; as she watched the ceiling as if it were the most exciting thing she has ever witnessed.

"Well… something else might have happened…"

Cosette smirked to herself, because she had known that Eponine was hiding something from her. Their eyes did not meet; Eponine still seemed to be very fascinated by the ceiling.

"We were studying. Well fell asleep. Nothing happened before that." She closed her eyes, not sure if she was ready for the reaction that she knew Cosette would have. "Then we woke up, found ourselves like that and then … we kissed."

Suddenly, Eponine was being attacked by her roommate in the form of hugs. Quite deadly, suffocating hugs. The sound of Cosette's squeals also filled the room; and Eponine swore that people from the other dorm building could've probably heard her.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were hiding something from me!" the squealing continued, but she finally let go of Eponine. "So… how was it?"

"W-what?"

"It wasn't just like, a peck right? I mean, come on, you guys practically have eye sex on a daily basis."

"What?!"

"How was the kissing?"

"Uh ... Good."

"Ugh, come on Eponine!"

"Okay! It was … sweet."

"Aww."

"Kinda messy."

"Aww…."

"Innocent?"

"Aww!"

"Well it felt innocent." The next part she whispered, hoping Cosette wouldn't hear her. "…It sure as hell wasn't actually innocent."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You mean there's more?" Cosette raised her eyebrows and smirked. She was really loving all this news, she had been waiting for her roommate and Enjolras to get together, or at least do something. Things had been going on for way too long, and she couldn't stand it.

"What?! No! No! Nothing you're implying!" Eponine turned beet red and turned away from Cosette once more.

"I'm not implying anything, but it seemed like you were." Another smirk. Then they are silent again. Cosette played with the tips of Eponine's hair, which were spread all across the bed. She was waiting for Eponine to say something else, something more. That couldn't be all she wanted to talk about, Cosette knew girls well, and when they wanted to spill their secrets, it usually meant they were after something else as well.

Eponine continued to stare at the ceiling, there were many thoughts running through her mind and she needed to get it all out of her system. She turned her head to face Cosette.

"Does… does it mean that we're together?" She felt like such a child for asking that question. Like she was one of those schoolgirls that went to sleepovers and talked about boys in the most obnoxious sense possible. She hated herself for saying such trivial things, but she was curious. She wanted to know if this changed the way her relationship with Enjolras was set. She didn't know why asking Cosette seemed like a good idea, as if she even had any say as to what Enjolras and her relationship was, but she just wanted someone's opinion. She wanted to hear the voice of someone who had more experience than her in this area.

Cosette gave her a small smile, taking a pause before answering, "I think that… I think you and Enjolras aren't the labelling type." She paused again, "but if you continuing being this close, as in you start holding hands or whatever in public, there's nothing the public can do but deem you two as a couple."

Couple. It wasn't a word Eponine liked, nor did she think that she would ever get used to.

"But I don't know what your relationship is like. I don't know what kind of relationship you think you have. That's a question that should be answered between just you two." She smiled, "I shouldn't have a say in that."

Eponine sighed. Cosette was right, if Eponine wanted to know the answer, she knew she had to ask Enjolras. Yet that was what she was afraid of; she didn't know what Enjolras would say. Would he decline her? Would he not want to be around her anymore? She sure enjoyed the kiss, she enjoyed it a lot, but she didn't know if he had liked it as much as she did. Neither of them had said anything afterwards. Maybe the kiss had been his test for confirming his feelings for her, and maybe he had figured out that he didn't like her in that way at all? What if he just wanted to be friends? When Eponine thought about it, she realised that she would be okay with that. It would be heartbreaking, but she rather him be a friend to her than a stranger. Knowing this, she felt resolved to make the next step.

"Goddammit."

Cosette laughed and got off the bed. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. How was it? I'm not good at this whole lovey-dovey thing. Really, I'm just terrible at this. So please, tell me what you thought about it. I will really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing! Thank you :D You're all so sweet.

Also! If you're interested, go on over to my Tumblr (link on my profile) and check out the list I put up there. I moved the song list (list of songs used to name my chapters for this fanfiction) that used to be on my ff profile to my Tumblr. I added links to the songs and some lines from each song which I enjoy/have something to do with the chapter it is associated with. It's under "Yellow Light Playlist" on the sidebar. And *cough cough* it contains chapter titles for some of the following chapters = maybe you can figure out what's going to happen next *cough cough*

Until next time!


	31. Hoppípolla

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back, with another chapter update. Thank you to all those that have read, reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys are amazing, and just awesome for staying with this piece for so long. Thank you so much, you always make my day :D

So here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. What a shocker.**

* * *

They don't hold hands in public. They don't walk down the streets with googly eyes, or kiss each other every moment they can. The only times their hands join is when one is tugging the other along to get somewhere quicker, or to pull them aside to talk in private. They do not hug or kiss each time they leave each other's presence. They rarely even link arms. Only a trained eye could see what was really going on between the two of them. How he would look so protectively at her. How she would always turn his way, and smile to herself when she turned away.

They would only openly affectionate in private. Those little moments were ones they treasured and kept to themselves. They didn't see the need to boast to anyone else, as long as they knew that they had each other.

At the beginning it had been awkward. They didn't know where they stood. After the kiss, they expected things to just fall in to place, but they didn't. They had to build it themselves.

Of the two of them, Enjolras was the one to finally step up and ask about their situation while they were studying one day. Even though the exams were over, and the grades were out, Eponine had wanted to keep studying. Good grades didn't mean she could slack off, and Enjolras was never one to deny a diligent student.

"Eponine?"

"Yes?" She looked his way and before her book could even touch the table, his lips were on hers. She immediately fell into the moment, her hand coming up to his face to pull him closer, but he pulled away before they could continue.

"I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine." She blushed. She was disappointed, yet glad that he had made a move. They sat in silence for a while, both not fully concentrating on what they were supposed to be doing. Instead they took turns staring at one another, looking away quickly when one caught the other's eye.

"Eponine." He called again. He had been staring at her while she feigned reading her book, she could see him trying to pick out the exact words and nearly smiled. He was usually so good with words; they came so naturally to him. If someone were to ask him to make a speech on the spot, he would do it so flawlessly. But of course, his practiced and prepared speeches were much better. Yet there he was, mouth opening and closing, unsure of how to express himself. Finally, he managed to utter a few words. "You… well, you felt it too, right?"

"I'm sorry?" Eponine responded, eyes wide. Of all the things for him to say, she hadn't quite been expecting that. Enjolras looked down at his hands, fingers gracefully interlocked while his thumbs rotated over one another.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one. I'd feel like fool if I was."

She knew what he was talking about, but she had just never expected such words to come from him. Perhaps that was why her response came out sounding less than confident. "O-of course. Of course."

"Are you sure?" Enjolras looked up, anxiety in his eyes, and Eponine hastened to reassure him.

"It's something I definitely cannot deny."

At catching sight of the small smile she offered, he immediately closed his eyes and breathed in, evidently relieved that she felt the same way. "Then, can I… suggest something?"

"Yes."

"Can we try it? This-this thing?" He gestured to the space between them, "This thing we have between us, would you be willing to try it out?"

At that moment, Eponine hadn't known whether to laugh, smile or cry. She had been waiting for him to ask, hoping that he would ask. She had been anticipating such a thing for so long and couldn't believe it was actually happening. Admittedly, she had nearly come close to suggesting something herself. However she always ended up holding back, feeling the moment wasn't right and that in some way, it was something he had to ask her, and now he had. She gazed over at him, a smile threatening to break across her face.

"I'd like that more than anything."

"Good." He smiled to himself, then returned to his book.

She smiled too, returning to her own book. "Good."

To the outsider, it might have seemed rather understated for such a significant moment. It certainly wasn't of the grand proportions Marius and Cossette were so fond of. Yet Eponine had seen the emotions swirling in Enjolras' eyes as he had asked, and he in turn had noticed the slight quiver when she had responded. For the people they were, it had been a perfect moment.

After that, the kisses became more regular. Their fingers would intertwine more often. In their private moments, they would touch, kiss and blush. They had to admit that at times, it was rather hard to stop themselves from going any further, but they did, they always did. He became very fond of playing with her hair, and when they sat close to each other, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from running his fingers through it. He also enjoyed kissing her randomly, when she didn't expect it. He loved to see the surprised look on her face, and the blush that still crept on her cheeks when their lips met. She in turn had become fascinated with his hands; she loved the feeling of her own hands in his. She also loved wearing his t-shirts, and she could tell that he enjoyed the way they looked on her.

As they grew closer physically, they also grew closer in other ways. Eponine always asked him about his childhood, and no matter how reluctant he was to share, he would never deny her a story or two. He would ask her about her family, and she felt for the first time that there was someone to who she could reveal some of the darkness of her childhood. Sometimes she would cry, then he would hold her until they fell asleep together. They woke up to a kiss or two, but never much more. She was spending more time at his place than her own. But all these moments were behind closed doors. Once they were out in public, it was as if nothing had changed between them. Just two close friends, sharing their time together. It wasn't that they didn't want people to know, they could care less about that, but they felt it more natural to keep things to themselves, at least for a while.

However it wasn't long before the questions starting flying their way. Either their friend's hadn't previously noticed, or they were too afraid to ask. Enjolras and Eponine decided that it was probably the latter. However, it was Cosette that finally decided to speak out and raised the first question.

It had been a regular Saturday afternoon, like any other, spent in the café with words thrown about and neglected coffee that had turned cold. Then out of the blue, Cosette cleared her throat and all eyes were on her.

"I don't want to be the one to have to do this," She said, however her lips were threatening to curl into a smirk, suggesting that she did indeed want to be the one to do this, "but we must address the elephant in the room."

The air around them became still. "Eponine and Enjolras, you two need to fess up and tell us the truth." Cosette's tone became slightly more sinister when she noticed her roommate grow uncomfortable, "All cards on the table, no secrets here. Are you guys sleeping together?"

Both Enjolras and Eponine tensed, glancing at one another awkwardly, words never escaped their lips. The others swapped between staring in awe of Cosette who had dared to ask such a question, or staring at Enjolras and Eponine, who had started to turn red themselves with embarrassment.

"W-w-what …?" Eponine had finally managed to say. She glanced over at Enjolras, who had opted to remain silent and present his classic emotionless mask. "We're not-why would you-we don't …" she continued sputtering without ever finishing a sentence.

As Eponine continued to spurt out what seemed like random syllables, Enjolras finally decided to end her misery. He gently placed a hand atop of Eponine's, who immediately turned silent and met his gaze. He tilted his head slightly and Eponine immediately knew this was his way of asking permission to speak for both of them. She immediately sagged in relief, leaning slightly into Enjolras and he gave her a quick nod in response. It only then that Enjolras turned to acknowledge the others, who had been watching their silent communication in quiet awe.

"If that is your way of asking if we are together, than the answer is yes."

"Oh." Cossette said, she had not expected Enjolras to take charge of the situation. "Good." She nodded ever so slightly. The rest were still in the midst of it all, taking in what Cosette had done and how firm Enjolras was with his answer. It wasn't that they hadn't expected it; they all knew it was coming, but it felt strange hearing it from the horse's mouth, particularly when then that horse was in fact their resident marble statue.

Enjolras took a quick scan around the table, eyeing all of their friends, one by one. Finally he turned back to Eponine, who had been watching him the whole time, and offered her a small smile. He could have sworn he heard Grantaire make a dramatic gasp, but instead of waiting for Grantaire to make some smart remark he kept all his focus on Eponine. She was now smiling and had gently interlaced their fingers, still joined and resting on top of the table. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and he immediately knew that whatever came their way, they were going to be alright.

Other people did come to realise the true nature of their relationship eventually, after Enjolras' declaration it wasn't long before word spread. Cosette had told people, and people told other people. She claimed she had just wanted to make sure all the girls knew that Enjolras was no longer the most eligible bachelor on campus, not that any of them had a chance with Enjolras anyway.

After knowing that her grades were steady once again, and that her mind wasn't as clouded as it once was, Eponine took a job at the campus library, sorting out books and helping other students. It was a nice job and it paid well for a school job. She could also pick her own schedule, which was convenient. Enjolras liked the fact that he could always find her at the library, he could sit down and go through a few books and some work while he waited for her. Sometimes when they were alone and he was accompanying her while she put away some books, she would kiss him out of the blue, which always made him blush furiously. Eponine was slightly more open to the idea of public displays of affection. Just in small amounts, a peck on the lips, a touch of the hands. Not too much. She knew that Enjolras wasn't up for that, but she also knew that he secretly loved the sudden thrill that rushed through them that came with making sure no one was around.

The first time they kissed in front of an audience came out of Grantaire asking them to on a dare. They had been at the café with all of their friends, and the others had supported the idea and kept cheering them on. The two of them had turned red, Eponine kept telling them that it was unnecessary, that there was no difference between when Marius and Cosette kissed and when she and Enjolras did. Yet they had persisted.

"Come on Eponine! Now that you guys are … involved, you have no excuse not to!"

"How about privacy?"

"Psshh, privacy is overrated." Grantaire joked, "Besides, you have to admit, witnessing Enjolras kissing someone is like finding a rare species in the wild. It just doesn't happen, and on the extremely rare, off chance it does, it's like once in a life time." The statement made Eponine laugh, but left Enjolras scowling at his friends.

"I'm sorry guys, it's not happening." Their friends groaned in mutual disappointment, but Eponine just smiled and sipped her drink. She found it so strange that everyone was so fascinated with her and Enjolras' relationship. They were like a bunch of schoolgirls wanting to get in on the newest gossip, asking her questions all the time, such as 'Is he … good?' which never failed to make Eponine blush furiously. It also made her wonder why the boys would want to know such things, she'd expected such questions from Cosette, not them.

When she had received the move serious question of 'He's not doing anything inappropriate right? If he ever does, don't hesitate to tell us.' She could help but feel happy, because she knew that people cared about her.

While she had sat there pondering, her phone rang, and she stepped outside to take it. It was Cosette, asking when she would be home. They had plans, with the extra money she had been earning Eponine thought that it would be a good time to do a little shopping. She felt that it was the right time to get some new clothes, and Cosette was more than happy to help. She might have been more excited than Eponine herself. Eponine thought that it would be good girl-bonding time for herself and her roommate. She stepped back into the café and began to pack up her stuff.

"So I'm going to go. Cosette's waiting for me. I'll see you guys around. Bye!" She waved at them, and they waved back. Right before she left the table, she placed a, short, sweet kiss on Enjolras' lips.

"Bye." She whispered, giving him the same soft smile from the day they had become official, a smile Enjolras now knew was reserved just for him, then ducked her head and rushed out as quickly as possible.

As she walked away, she heard the boys erupt into noise and attack Enjolras with excitement, praise and questions. Through the window she could see Enjolras, who had turned very red, trying to keep his composure. Eponine knew she was the only one who would notice the surprised hidden in his expression and the small twitch that was holding back a smile. With that thought in mind, she smiled to herself and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Urghh. Blehh.

Seriously, why do I even try this whole lovey-dovey thing? I think it's time to stop *cackles in the background*.

So thank you for reading, and I hope you continue reading :D If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
